


You Will Be Mine

by melchan35



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Lust, Manipulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchan35/pseuds/melchan35
Summary: After Kylo Ren and Rey's battle in the forest, Kylo managed to knock Rey out and take her captive again after evacuating the First Order planet base. A few days pass by and Rey finds herself cuffed to a wall as Kylo Ren's prisoner. What kind of interrogation does Kylo plan on giving Rey this time? (KYLO REN X REY) (REYLO)!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Captured

 

Rey moaned groggily in confusion. Her head was hazy, her mouth was dry, and the more she tried to open her eyes the more she realised something wasn't right. Darkness. Everything was in darkness. When did everything become so dark? What had happened? Had the planet blown up yet? What became of the rebellion?  
Rey had very quickly regained her thoughts, but her body was having no part of recovering as nearly as swiftly. The last thing she could remember was being in the snow…in the forest…with the world crumbling around her. She could remember the exhaustion she felt as she collapsed to the ground. Everything after that was a blur. A dark and cold blur. Had she been saved? What about Finn? Rey felt her stomach drop. Finn…the last she saw of him he was laying in the forest badly harmed. She wasn't sure if he were dead or not, but if he had been left out there without help…  
Rey felt a warm tingling form throughout her body when she tried to move. She was numb all over, and could only imagine the tingling sensation was her nerves slowly returning to her. Her body felt heavy. There was no way she could move any of her limbs. Was that because of the lack of feeling? Or was she being pinned down by something?  
Panic rose within Rey's chest, as she began to more furiously try to move her body. Kicking her legs about was doing no good. The only thing she was able to achieve was a slight twitch of her fingers. No matter how hard she tried, her body would not cooperate with her. What was happening right now? Where in the galaxy was she? Feeling like this was not normal. Had she been injured somehow?  
Rey decided to calm herself; Getting worked up wasn't going to solve anything. She had to clear her mind completely and focus on her senses. She focussed on her sight to begin with, and tried consistently to open her eyes. It was tough for the moment, but eventually she was able to lift her eyelids ever so slowly. Her vision was foggy, but she realised that her surroundings weren't as dark as she thought they were. In fact there were lights she could see. Not bright, but very dim lights. After a few moments more she swirled her tongue inside her mouth and took a gulp, feeling how scratchy and parched her throat was. She took a deep breath in through her nose, but she could not smell any particular scents. She attempted to move her fingers again, and that was when she heard something. A noise. A voice perhaps. It sounded fuzzy and echoing to her. She couldn't quite make out what it was.  
Rey tried to regain her blurred vision and slowly it was beginning to work. A few moments later she heard the same noise again. This time her hearing started to zone in and piece it together better.  
"Awaken." A deep muffled voice repeated to her.  
Was this voice commanding her to wake up? Rey for the minute had no idea who it belonged to. She could only hope it belonged to someone familiar, and someone from the rebellion. Was it Finn? Rey somehow doubted it. Whoever it was, they weren't greeting her with a friendly aura.  
"Awaken…Rey…"  
The voice was becoming more centred now, just as her vision was starting to pick up a dark figure standing in front of her. Whoever this person was, they knew her name. That could only be a good thing, or a very bad thing. Wincing, Rey tried her best to make clear of the figure before her. As the figure moved closer to her, a sudden jolt of realisation shot through her body.  
"Kylo Ren…" Rey tried to say, but it came out in a jumble of incoherent groans.  
Rey's eyesight soon returned to her completely after she forced her eyelids open further. She blinked a few times in slight hope that the person standing in front of her wasn't actually who she thought it was. But there was no mistake. The man in front of her was no other than Kylo Ren.  
A mixture of fear, anger, and confusion pulsed through Rey's entire body. Her stomach churned at the sight of him as she remembered their fight in the forest. She was so sure she had beaten him down to the ground and gotten away. So how did she end up here, in his presence once again? That was the blackened out part of her memory. Everything after that point didn't exist in her mind. It was completely blank. Something must have happened. Did he somehow manage to knock her out? Or erase her memory? It was too hard to predict. Anything could have happened, and who knows how much time had passed since then, or where the heck they were. Rey was determined to find out and demand answers from the Sith in front of her.  
"You have regained consciousness…" Kylo Ren said through his mask. "Finally."  
Rey wanted to curse at him so many verbal profanities, and throw a few decently powered kicks at him. But it was at that moment Rey felt the restrictions she had around both her ankles and wrists. Shifting her gaze from the man before her, she eyed her wrists and saw that she had been shackled much like her first capture by Kylo Ren. Except this time she had been cuffed to the wall of the room, and Rey didn't need to look down to her ankles to know they would be exactly the same. Her wrists were not bound by her sides this time however; they were pinned up next to either side of her head. In this position, Rey felt particularly helpless and vulnerable. She pulled on the shackles as hard as she could to free herself but to no prevail.  
"Do not waste your energy…You will not break them." Rey heard Kylo Ren’s deep voice again.  
Rey hissed in frustration. "What have you done!?" her words were much more audible now. "Where am I!?"  
"You have been captured." the Sith spoke again in a calm tone. "The location of your whereabouts is not of importance right now."  
Rey groaned as she felt her body's nerves returning to her.  
Kylo Ren watched the girl carefully through his mask, and continued to speak. "The pathetic rebellion that you hold so much faith in succeeded in blowing up our base…I hope you're proud of yourself."  
That at the very least was good news, Rey thought. But what of everyone else? Was Finn okay? Chewie?...Then all of a sudden something hit her…  
"You!" Rey snarled unexpectedly, "How could you!?"  
The dark Jedi was a little taken back by the sudden switch in tone and vibe from the bound girl.  
"How could you kill him!?" Rey spat accusingly. "How could you kill Han Solo!? Your own father!?"  
This wasn't exactly how Kylo Ren planned their conversation to pursue. The last thing he wanted to discuss was his late father and the circumstances surrounding his death.  
"That is not of importance either."  
"Are you kidding!?" Rey snapped. "He was your father!"  
"He was nothing to me!" Kylo argued back at the girl.  
Rey choked back tears at hearing such insensitive words come from the man in front of her. How could he be so heartless toward his own father? She herself would have been nothing but grateful to have someone like Han Solo as her father, let alone a father at all. She could not believe how cold and unappreciative Kylo was. It sickened her to the core.  
"You're just a coward," Rey felt her voice break and betray her. "A coward hiding behind a mask!"  
At having that said, Kylo Ren raised his black gloved hands to his mask, determined to prove he was no coward. After a few moments he lifted his mask off, revealing his dark messy hair and dark eyes. He stared deeply into the scavenger girl's eyes to assert himself and declare to her he showed no fear or regret of what he had done.  
Rey stared back at the man, immediately noticing the newly healed scar that displayed across his face. She briefly remembered he'd gotten it after their battle. Disregarding that thought for now, Rey was too disgusted by what she saw in him. She had nothing left to say. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but nothing was coming together in her scrambled mind right now. She was still trying to process everything; establish the things that had happened. She had no idea where she was, she was hurting from the loss of Han, worried about what might have happened to Finn and Chewie, and purely disturbed by Kylo Ren’s lack of concern and daunting presence. Everything just seemed like a mess, and Rey was caught right in the middle of it with no indication of what would happen now.  
Rey fell silent and turned her gaze away from Kylo's. Why hadn't she just been killed by now? Why was it necessary to bring her here and keep her as a prisoner? What use did she have to the First Order now? Maybe they were still after that map piece to Luke Skywalker that rest inside her memory. All Rey knew right now was that she would sooner die than to help anyone belonging to the First Order, especially the particular dark Jedi standing in the room with her.  
Kylo Ren continued to observe Rey, catching whim of her thoughts and emotions. For the moment he remained silent as well, and allowed his eyes to fall over the petite body of the female cuffed to the wall. There was just something so unsettling whenever he looked over her. It was like there was some sort of fire that burned in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about her. When they had their battle in the forest only a couple of days ago now, Kylo felt so humiliated that he had been beaten down by someone so new and yet somehow familiar to the force. He hadn't been able to get the battle out of his head. As the ground began breaking away around them, he had used the opportunity to catch Rey off guard and knock her out, thus successfully capturing her again. Though it could be considered a victory to some degree, Kylo was in no way pleased about it. Under no circumstances should he ever be beaten in a battle at all, let alone by someone who had only been discovering the powers of the force for a few hours prior. It had been tormenting him for days now. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he would become. It didn't help that he had an injury prior to their battle thanks to Chewie, but nonetheless Kylo was still feeling wound up about it. It wasn't only the frustration at being beaten however that was bothering him. The feeling of Rey's presence, the sight of her, the strength in the force that she had shown him…it had only resulted in fuelling that fiery sensation he had in his stomach, setting ablaze throughout his entire body. There was something in his mind that was slowly driving him crazy about this girl. This worthless scavenger girl…How was it possible that she was able to do this to him? Kylo had no idea what this sensation was. He had never felt it about anyone before. All he knew was that it needed to be explored. The more he outlined Rey with his eyes, the more he began to notice features he normally would have dismissed. The way her clothing had been torn in several places…exposing the bare flesh of her left shoulder and collarbone. Kylo let out a silent exhale…the skin looked so soft and pale. He wondered what it would feel like under his touch. He moved his eyes further down her body, noticing the outline of her feminine hips through the fabric of her clothing. Further down he looked until his eyes caught sight of the girl's bare thigh. At some point during their battle and the destruction of the planet, the fabric of Rey's pants must have torn, leaving from her thigh downwards bare on one leg. It had been a long while since Kylo had seen another human girl, and seeing this much of one spread his feverish sensation downwards to his lower regions.  
Rey began to feel awkward in the silence as she started to realise the sense of eyes scanning over every inch of her being. She dared to return her eyes to Kylo Ren, only to catch him as he quickly adjusted his eyes upon hers. Unsure of what he was doing, Rey decided she would try to search the Sith for answers inside his mind.  
But after their last mind probing encounter, Kylo wasn't about to allow his mind to be invaded so easily. He distanced himself and his thoughts from Rey while giving her a slight glare in retaliation of what she was trying to do.  
"What do you want from me?" Rey dared to ask; the tone of disgust evident in her voice. She didn't quite understand what Kylo was fixing his gaze upon moments ago, but all she knew was she had had similar looks like that before from men back on Jakku. The only difference was Kylo stopped the moment she looked at him as if he were caught doing something he shouldn't. The other men had made it quite clear to her what they were looking at, and it wasn't at all in slightest G rated.  
"It's not about a question of what I want…" Kylo answered, returning his dominating characteristic. "It's about what you will give me."  
Rey glowered at the annoyingly overconfident man in front of her. What was that supposed to mean? There was absolutely nothing she was going to give him as long as she could help it. The only thing she would give him was a lightsaber through the chest, or a blaster in the face; whichever one she could get her hands on first.  
"You must be dreaming." Rey said, "There is no way I would give you anything!"  
Kylo pursed his lips. "Is that so?" he asked lowly. "I don't recall asking for your permission."  
"Well when you do, now you know you won't get it!" Rey taunted, making the darkly dressed male tense with irritation.  
Kylo moved towards Rey swiftly causing her heart to skip a beat. He stopped dead in front of her, and eyed her more closely. Rey felt uncomfortable with the sudden closeness of the dark Jedi, and lowered her eyes to fix them upon the flooring of the room as she turned her head away from him.  
Kylo gave a small sneer at how he seemed to have intimidated the girl, but deep down he knew she wasn't just all talk. She had shown her true skills and anger toward him in forest those days ago after all…  
Feeling a bit unnerved by those thoughts again, Kylo quickly dismissed them before Rey would catch on.  
"Hmm…" Kylo mused. "Not so daring to speak back to me when we're face to face, are you?"  
Rey felt her stomach drop at hearing his voice so close to her. She wanted to make eye contact with him, spit in his face perhaps, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when he was so close to her. It was too overbearing for her to handle. She was completely defenceless right now. If she was unbound and holding a weapon it would be a much different story, but right now she didn't have much of a choice. Kylo could torture her, kill her, and do whatever he likes with her. She would never give in to him under any circumstances that she may face, but she also didn't wish to will torture of any kind upon herself quicker.  
"What…" Rey began through her teeth. "Do you want?"  
Kylo held back a grin of self victory at being able to intimidate Rey, and decided to move on to telling her what exactly he had planned for her.  
"I can feel the force very strongly within you…" Kylo started, continuing to stare into the depths of the smaller girl's face. "I meant what I said in the forest…I can show you the powers of the force. I can teach you how to control them and learn more about them."  
Rey briefly remembered the man hovering in front of her saying something like that during their battle, but for the life of her she didn't know why he was repeating it. Wasn't it obvious? There was no way in hell she was going to want learn anything from him. She didn't want anything to do with someone like Kylo Ren let alone have him teach her. Yes, she had been amazed by these unusual powers awakening within her, but she wasn't about to become curious enough to seek answers from Kylo over it.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Rey dared to speak up, "You would actually think that I would want to learn anything about the force from someone like you!?"  
The outrage was beginning to get to Rey, and suddenly turning her gaze to face Kylo again didn't seem so awkward. She glared directly into Kylo's eyes, which made him scowl in return at her.  
"Someone who's so corrupt and disgusting enough to kill his own father!" Rey growled. "I would prefer to remain dormant to the force than to learn of it from you!"  
"You have no idea about the kind of powers you could have if you had a teacher!" Kylo snapped at Rey's insolence.  
"Power means nothing to me if it will turn me into someone like you!" Rey argued back with the Sith, making him growl with displeasure as he raised his fist and pounded it against the wall above her head. The violent actions from the dark Jedi startled Rey as she flinched and closed her eyes. Rey could see that this man was so unpredictably aggressive, thus reinforcing her idea that she would never want to become anything like him. She was half surprised that it wasn't her he was abusing instead of the wall.  
Kylo clenched his fist tightly, and took a few moments to recollect himself before lowering his hand from above Rey's head. It aggravated him to extreme lengths that the scavenger girl was not obeying him the way he had planned her to. He wanted her to be his pupil. He wanted to bring her to the dark side as an ally for the First Order. He wanted to keep her around him for reasons unknown. He had an undying urge to be against her…touching her…caressing her under his grasp…feeling her body coincide with his…hearing her whimpers and moans beneath him.  
Kylo furrowed his brows as he let out a grunt of frustration at the thoughts he was having. Why did the mere presence of this girl torment him like this? He had never craved to do things like that to anyone before. He wasn't exactly all that knowledgeable when it came to those things. All he was acting off was instinct, and his instincts were telling him he needed to explore this astounding girl before him. He needed her to give herself to him. He wanted her in a way he had never wanted anyone else.  
Kylo lowered his head to look down at Rey, who still had her eyes closed. Immediately Kylo realised how close they were. Their bodies were nearly touching. Kylo could feel the heat radiating off of Rey's body, and it made only made this urge he had grow even stronger.  
After a few moments more, Kylo leaned in closer to the petite girl so his lips were only inches away from her ear.  
"There are so many things I can show you." He said softly. "There are so many things I can give you."  
Rey shuddered at the lowness of the man's voice in her ear. He had suddenly gone from being aggressive to being gentle in the span of two minutes. It was unnerving. It made Rey a little bit anxious. She had no idea what she was dealing with here. Kylo clearly wasn't a stable man, and that much was obvious. But now what was he saying to her? He could show her many things? Give her many things? He could no doubt show her how to use the force, but what in the world did he mean by giving her things? Rey was unsure where this encounter was headed, but all she knew was she didn't like it. The little space between them was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.  
"If you become my student, Rey, I can show you how to become stronger than any Jedi you've ever heard of." Kylo continued to speak softly; his warm breath hitting Rey's ear seductively.  
Rey's heart raced as she felt the dark Jedi's breath move from her ear down to her neck.  
"There is so much you don't yet know about, Rey." Kylo said, eyeing the flesh in front him. "I can give you anything you desire…I can give you pleasures your body has never known."  
A twinge of fear spread throughout Rey's entire body as she felt the warm lips of Kylo Ren press gently against her neck. Her eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat. What the heck was that? It was unbelievable. Rey couldn't believe what she had just felt. Never in her entire life would she have ever thought something like this would have happened. Had Kylo Ren just kissed her neck? This was insane.  
Kylo felt the way Rey's body froze but nonetheless continued with his sensual actions. He raised his hands gently, and pressed them against the wall on either side of Rey's waist. Instinctively he wanted to place them upon her hips, but in the back of his mind he felt like it would be too inappropriate to touch a woman like that straight off the bat without knowing of her consent. Kylo's struggle between the light and dark side portrayed itself even in situations like this. Every part of him wanted to force himself upon Rey, but then a ping of guilt prevented him from doing so and restrained him to lead a softer approach. He gave Rey a few moments to adjust to the affection he had just shown her, and the offers he had given her, while he lightly inhaled her aroma.  
Rey's stiffened body began to tremble in alarm at what was happening. A man was this close to her, had her helplessly cuffed to the wall, placing a kiss on her neck after offering pleasure to her, and now was sniffing her. No, it was worse than that. Kylo Ren was doing these things to her. This evil sith who worked for the First Order, killed Han Solo, and had taken her captive twice now. This was bad. What did he plan on doing to her? Was he going to take advantage of her while she was defenceless like this? Whenever a man had made a pass at her back on Jakku, she had been able to fight them off and handle herself well against them. But like this, Rey felt completely powerless. She had no means to fight back. It sickened her to her stomach that Kylo had her cornered in this situation. How could he do this to her? Rey instantly thought to herself that she should have expected something like this to happen to her eventually. Kylo was a messed up horrible human being in Rey's opinion, so why didn't she expect him to make a move like this on her? Rey tried to build up the strength to say something in retaliation to what was happening to her, but she was afraid she was going to look weak and pathetic. If she looked like that then Kylo may see her as an easy target and toy with her more.  
Kylo could feel the conflicted emotions pouring off of Rey, making him smirk. Feeling her unguarded sentiment earned him the ability to get closer to her. If she stayed like this he would be able to read her, and see exactly what she wanted. Kylo believed the fright of the situation that Rey carried would disappear in time. But what was she so afraid of? Was she not burning inside at their contact like he was?  
The dark Jedi lifted his lips back to the scavenger girl's ear. "You're trembling." He whispered. "Are you scared, Rey?"  
Rey gave a silent gulp as chills shot down her spine. Her body remained frozen in the same position as she tried to fight off her bodies' shakes.  
"Why are you scared?" Kylo asked, "Have you not had this happen to you before?"  
Rey tried her best to keep her thoughts clear but it was impossible. She was so stunned by the circumstances at hand that she had been completely caught off guard. Her thoughts were slipping into the hands of Kylo Ren, and right now there was nothing she could do about it. She was scared because she had never felt so vulnerable before. She was scared because she had always been able to defend herself against men when it came to things like this. She was scared because she had never been close to someone like this before. Having those thoughts lead from one thing to another and soon Rey accidentally let slip the knowledge of her virginity.  
Kylo was a little taken back at coming across such a secret. If there was one thing this girl hadn't learnt yet, it was how to control and guard her thoughts properly. Nonetheless, Kylo appreciated the knowledge she had unwillingly given him. Rey was a virgin? That was to be expected for sure, but it still took Kylo by surprise upon hearing it. The thought of this girl's untouched purity tore Kylo's insides apart. It fuelled him. Excited him. It made him want to show this girl what kind of pleasures he could provide her. Kylo had not yet given himself to a female, so he could relate in that way to Rey. Intercourse had never come about before, and the opportunity or need never arose. Only now did Kylo find certain urges and instincts to be with someone intimately. The moment he heard about Rey, something had clicked in mind. She had intrigued him so, and once he encountered her for the first time it only began to get stronger.  
"That's why you're afraid…" Kylo breathed, "You've never been touched by man before. Your purity remains intact."  
Rey's stomach dropped when she realised the darkly dressed man so close to her had been reading into her thoughts and exposing her secrets. Almost instantly her fear became replaced with anger.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to me!?" Rey snapped shakily. "Get away from me!"  
"Shh." Kylo hushed, "Its okay. You don't need to be ashamed of holding onto your purity."  
Rey cringed with frustration at how Kylo had manipulated her so. He had made her uncomfortable enough to forget about protecting her thoughts and tricked her into thinking about her worries so he could obtain them. It wasn't fair. This whole situation wasn't fair. Rey just wished she were with Finn and Chewie back at the rebel base. She didn't want someone like Kylo Ren taking advantage of her like this and wracking her mind for her insecurities. Was this part of some plan he had? Was he going to beat her down emotionally and expose her secrets further to blackmail and humiliate her? Rey was so confused and so irritated right now. It had to be some plot Kylo came up with to get her nervous and flustered. He wasn't actually serious about making a pass on her…or was he?  
"Leave me alone!" Rey barked, coiling up on the inside as she attempted to pull against the restraints.  
Kylo lifted his gloved left hand to Rey's cheek and softly brushed over her skin with the back of his fingers. "It will be alright." he soothed. "Your secrets are safe with me."  
Rey tensed as she watched and felt the black leathered fingers stroke her face ever so gently. The sensation sent unsettling chills through her entire body. Under no circumstances on a regular basis would she have ever allowed someone to caress her like that. It invaded her personal space a hundred times over, but for the minute it served its purpose. It had halted her struggling and jolted her back into the reality of the situation, even more so when she felt another sensation…  
Kylo pressed his lips delicately against the scavenger girl's ear, causing her to let out a startled exhale. The noise he earned from doing so made Kylo continue this, and deliver multiple kisses as his warm breath invaded her hearing.  
"Stop it!" Rey ordered. Her heart pounded against her chest as a foreign tingling sensation swirled in her stomach. It was so unusual. Being kissed…in that spot…while her cheek was being caressed…it was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
Kylo ignored Rey's protests as he continued his soft actions, allowing them to creep back downwards to her neck. His fingers slid across her cheek one last time before moving them downwards as well to caress the other side of her neck.  
Rey willed herself to stay quiet under Kylo's advances, but she just couldn't. Her breathing had become more erratic, and the sensation of his gentle pecks and touches had her split between anxiety and something she had never felt before. How could such small actions leave her bewildered like this? Had the dark Jedi placed some sort of curse on her?  
"I won't hurt you, Rey." Kylo said between his affectionate displays. "Let go of your fears. Let go of your insecurities. Set aside your tension."  
Rey cringed at hearing that deep voice again speaking so tenderly to her.  
"Let me in, Rey."  
"Get. Away. From. Me." Rey hissed through closed teeth.  
"I can feel your conflict." Kylo said, dragging his fingers further down over the scavenger girl's collarbone. "You're scared of me…but you're curious about the sensation I'm giving you."  
"No!" Rey shook harder as tears began to swell up in her eyes. She was being tormented with so many emotions that it overwhelmed her. She had lost control over her thoughts and feelings and there was nothing she could do about it right now. As the seconds went by it only became worse. She didn't want Kylo Ren touching her. She didn't want to be defenceless like this. She didn't understand what was happening to her. It was like as if his actions had forced her to be unable to fight back against him with her mind. But Kylo hadn't been using any tricks or mind games at all. Just simple actions that caught her unawares.  
Kylo let out a sigh as he embraced more of the girl's emotions. It thrilled him to be so in power over the situation. Everything would work out exactly how he wanted it to. He would show Rey exactly what he planned. Soon he would make her realise how much she wanted it too.  
Abruptly, Kylo moved his hand from Rey's collarbone and roughly gripped her curved hip through her clothing. He forced himself against her, closing the small gap that was between them.  
Rey let out a startled gasp at the suddenness of the Sith's movements. His body was pressed tightly against hers now with his hand on her hip preventing them from gaining any distance. Rey's heart nearly leapt from her throat. This couldn't be happening. It pushed her closer to her mental limits. She couldn't comprehend it. She just wanted to escape and be back with her friends. She was lost for words. There was nothing she could do. Her body was tense. She was petrified. What was Kylo going to do to her? Was he going to rape her? Rey had no idea. If she were in her right state of mind she could have searched Kylo's mind for answers, but that was impossible now.  
"What do you want!?" Rey choked.  
Kylo let out an exhilarated groan at feeling the young girl's body against his own. He had never forced his body so close to someone before. Feeling Rey's warmth against him…her breasts pressing up against his chest…her trembling body vibrating against his…It was more exciting than Kylo had ever imagined.  
"Give yourself to me." He ordered as he grinded himself against her. "Be mine."  
Rey let out a whimper. "You're insane." She whispered almost inaudibly.  
Kylo forcefully kissed Rey's neck. There was no more soft and gentle approach. The darkly dressed man couldn't contain himself any longer. He wanted this girl. He had to have her. She had to be his.  
A tear rolled down Rey's cheek as she painfully waited out what Kylo was going to do to her. It was all a massive blur. It was happening way too fast. She couldn't fight back. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell profanities at this man and order him to get off of her, but it was so hard. Her voice wasn't working. Her mind wasn't working. Her body wasn't working. All hope was gone from her. At that moment Rey felt something…Something was pressing into her thigh. Something stiff, and from what Rey could make out, it had a straight edge to it. Kylo's lightsaber? It had to be his Jedi weapon. If only Rey could get a hold of it and use it against him to set herself free. It could work if only Rey had a clear mind and her focus back. She was sure Kylo would let his guard down while he continued this act against her. There would be a perfect opportunity to stop this if only she could somehow get a hold of it. But wait…Kylo's lightsaber…she didn't see it attached to him before. Rey eyes quickly darted around the room, and almost instantaneously recognised Kylo's lightsaber as it sat across the other side on a table. Rey's stomach dropped. What the hell was she feeling if it wasn't the lightsaber? A blaster? Rey's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. Rey felt a sickness spread through her from the pit of her stomach. A jerk of realisation extended through her and it somehow overrode her fears and replaced them with outrage. Kylo Ren’s erection was pressing into her. It was mind-boggling. The mere thought of it made Rey growl as she built up the courage to defend herself.  
"Get off me!" She snapped, struggling in protest against the dark Jedi. "You disgusting pig!"  
Kylo was both shocked and baffled by the scavenger girl's sudden outburst. He halted his actions on her and began to search her emotions once more.  
"Calm yourself." He tried, but was only knocked back with more of Rey's fury.  
"No!" Rey yelled, "Get off me right now!"  
Kylo grunted in disappointment at feeling the repulsion pouring out of Rey towards him. What in the world happened to suddenly change her like this? He was overpowering her so perfectly just moments ago, and now she was rebelling against him from nowhere.  
"Rey, let go of this right now!" Kylo demanded. He didn't want to feel this strong amount of loathing from her. He wanted her to surrender to him willingly.  
"I won't let go of anything!" Rey retorted, "You sicken me! I don't want anything to do with you!"  
"Rey!" Kylo hissed.  
"I won't be your student!" Rey snapped back.  
"Stop it!"  
"I don't want to learn anything from you!"  
"Rey, enough!"  
"And there is no way in hell I am ever going to give myself to you!"  
Kylo let out a loud snarl as he thrust himself away from Rey. He moved quickly toward the nearest object he could see, which happened to be a chair, and pounded his boot into it.  
The noise of the commotion and the way the chair had split in half startled Rey. She could see she had severely pissed the Sith off, and had forced him to display his true colours. But why was he so angry anyway? Why did her refusing him disturb him so much? Her protests couldn't physically stop him from continuing to touch her, or even rape her. So why was throwing a fit like this?  
Kylo violently threw the pieces of remaining chair clear across the room, creating loud bangs as they hit the walls. This is not how he planned this 'interrogation' to go. Rey had been falling into his hands so easily, but then suddenly got her back up against him. Sure he could have just ignored her objections, but he didn't want that. Raping her would not have given him the satisfaction he required. He wanted her to consent, and crave it just as much as he did. He wanted to hear the girl's cries, moans, and begs for him. And now, after learning of her virginity, he wanted to claim that as well. How dare Rey refuse him. How dare she fill him with her feelings of disgust toward him.  
Kylo shattered the last piece of chair before deciding to attempt to calm himself. Showing Rey his unpredictable temper like this definitely wasn't doing him any favours. But right now he just didn't give a dam. He was so close to overpowering the astounding girl bound to the wall, but now there was no chance he was going to be able to get close like that to her again. An irritated fire raged through his entire body. He could feel his pulsing erection becoming uncomfortable in his pants which aggravated him further. What was he supposed to do with himself now? He had worked his himself up for intimacy with Rey, succeeded in overwhelming her, only to be cut off so suddenly and rejected. It stuck in him like a thorn in his side.  
Rey continued to observe the darkly dressed man who was having an aggressive fit moments ago. She could see how furious he was, and could even begin to feel his sexual tension. She could still almost still feel him pressed against her…his hardened member pressed to her thigh…The thought of it made her sick again. Never in her life had she felt something like that. She had never even properly seen a man's genitals, let alone felt them. One thing was for sure though; Rey didn't plan on ever having the genitals of Kylo Ren near her again. There was no way she could let someone as evil as him engage in anything remotely sexual with her, and there was no way she was going to give him her purity either.  
"You will give yourself to me." Kylo tried to demand, turning back towards Rey.  
"Don't make me puke." Rey responded.  
"I will be your teacher," Kylo declared again, "And you will be mine."  
Rey glared at the confident man before her. "I'd rather die."  
Kylo gave a grunt and stormed toward his lightsaber that rested on the table. Snatching it, he moved hurriedly toward the door of the room. In a flash the door opened.  
"We shall see about that soon enough." Kylo snarled, before exiting the room.  
Just like that, he was gone. Rey was left alone in the dimly lit room. Silence filled the room very quickly as Rey tried to process everything that had happened. What was supposed to happen now? Was she just going to be left in this room forever until she submitted herself to Kylo Ren’s objectives? Her emotions were so muddled. How in the world was she going to get out of here? Hopefully she would be rescued by the rebellion at some point, but even that idea seemed farfetched now. She didn't even know where she was, so how were her friends supposed to find out where she was. All she could do was hope and pray for a miracle, and wait out the torture of being a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Lust

 

Several hours had passed by since Kylo Ren had his interrogation session with Rey. He had been so flared up and angry about the whole situation that he had to leave and shake it off. Staying in the room with the scavenger girl any longer would have gotten them both absolutely no where. Kylo only would have tried to touch Rey again, and Rey would have verbally abused him further resulting in making him throw another temper tantrum. It just wasn't fair. How could Rey deny him the way she did? He could give her power, purpose, and pleasure. What more would the girl need? Kylo choked back a grumble at the thought of how close he was to her. It had all been falling into place so perfectly until the last minute. Now Kylo was back to square one with her, and this time it was potentially worse off. He may have pushed the girl further away from him than before. But that definitely wasn't going to stop him. Rey had too much Jedi potential, and even with hardly any practice at all she had proven to be quite skilled at the force already. Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered that Rey be brought before him because of this, and that was exactly what Kylo was planning to do. This unusual scavenger girl couldn't under any circumstances exercise her powers if they were to be used to aid the light side. If there were at least one thing Kylo would do, it was bring Rey to the dark side and train her as a Sith instead of a Jedi. But how was he going to do that? Rey was an incredibly stubborn girl, and not only that, Kylo himself had previously been struggling between the dark and the light. So how was he going to be a teacher if he himself was torn? Perhaps Snoke planned on training her himself because he didn't believe Kylo had the capability of doing it without conflict. Kylo wasn't sure what exactly Snoke had planned, but whatever it was, he was determined to be Rey's teacher. If he were her teacher he could not only train her successfully to stand beside him, but he could gain a closeness to her. As it stood right now he was getting no where. Perhaps after being brought before Snoke, Rey would change her tune towards things. Somehow Kylo doubted it. Rey's stubbornness rivalled his own. Seeking advice from the Supreme Leader about how to approach Rey would be a wise move at this stage, and that was exactly what Kylo was going to do.  
He made his way through the long corridors of the second First Order base. Yes that was correct. The second base. The First Order predicted that by the off chance the Resistance may get lucky with attacking and destroying their planet base, they had created another as a back up. However it wasn't completely operational at the minute. There were still some modifications and construction to be made to it, but nonetheless it would soon be functioning.  
Kylo made his way to a secluded and restricted section of the base, where a large dark door was found. He paused for a moment before entering it, and cleared his thoughts and feelings. The last thing he needed was Supreme Leader Snoke sensing something quite as awkward as sexual tension from him, especially toward someone like Rey. One thing he learned from training with Luke, his uncle, was that Jedi were supposed to remain celibate for the duration of their lives. Sex and marriage were forbidden acts for the light side of the Jedi. Luke had explained that taking such things would lead to a Jedi's corruption. Kylo didn't see how any of that would have mattered now, considering he had already made his transition to the dark side. Perhaps engaging in intercourse with Rey would help him complete his transition.  
Nonetheless, Kylo set it aside for now. He cleared himself completely and composed himself as he pushed forward to open the door.  
In a hurry he entered the room and began to walk toward the already lit hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. He almost immediately noticed General Hux had already beaten him there, and was standing before Snoke.  
Kylo gave an undetected look of dismay behind his mask, as he continued to approach the large hologram.  
"Kylo Ren." Snoke said, eyeing the dark Jedi as he halted at a distance beside Hux. "I have been waiting."  
"I apologize, Supreme Leader." Kylo said. Normally he would have given an explanation of why he was particularly late after being summoned. But answering with how he had to walk off his aching erection wasn't really on the topic for discussion. Sure he could have stroked himself, but lately with everything that had been going on with the Resistance he barely had enough time to himself to carryout such things.  
"Supreme Leader and I have been waiting for you for over ten minutes!" General Hux added bitterly. "I would have thought you'd at least come up with a decent excuse for this disrespect."  
Kylo turned his gaze toward Hux and glared through his mask. How dare that pompous man try to belittle him in front of Snoke like that.  
"I was overseeing the awakening of our prisoner." Kylo forcibly kept his composure as he turned back to face Snoke. "She has regained consciousness."  
"Hmm…" Snoke mused.  
"Ah, yes. That scavenger girl." Hux sniffed snootily. "Ren has been doing absolutely nothing but watching her since we arrived here."  
Kylo restrained himself from lashing out at the man next to him, and continued to focus upon the Supreme Leader in front of him.  
"She is a very important prisoner." Snoke said, "Where is she now?"  
"She is locked away under heavy surveillance…" Kylo began before remembering the last time he had Rey captive. "Guarded only from the outside of the room."  
"Good." Snoke hummed. "She must under no circumstances be left alone in the presence of anyone other than you, Kylo Ren."  
Hux wrinkled his nose at hearing this. "Is there a reason she is to not to be left alone with anyone else, Supreme Leader?" he queried.  
Snoke eyed the General. "This girl will no doubt exercise her powers on whoever she encounters if she sees it fit for an escape, as she did previously." he explained. "Kylo Ren will be the only one to be left alone with her. Her mind tricks are insignificant to him."  
Tightening his lips together, Hux continued. "What of transferring purposes?"  
"She may be moved under the guard of multiple stormtroopers." Snoke answered gravely, "At her level, it is only dangerous for her to have one on one encounters."  
"What shall we do with her?" Hux asked.  
"She will remain under heavy guard until my arrival." Snoke instructed. "She will then be brought before me."  
"Until then, Supreme Leader," Kylo spoke up, "What shall I do with her? I have tried to convince her to our side, but she remains obstinate."  
Snoke inhaled a breath of air. "I have sensed it." He said. "To gain her is to gain her trust. Perform what you feel is necessary to meet those requirements."  
Kylo nodded. "Yes, Supreme Leader."  
"I will arrive to the base in a few days from now." Snoke informed, turning his gaze to Hux. "I expect a positive update on the construction of the base, General."  
"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux bowed.  
In a few moments the hologram disappeared, leaving both Kylo and Hux in silence.  
Kylo immediately turned to leave the room as Hux watched him.  
"What will you do with that filthy scavenger girl now?" the General asked, making Kylo stop in his tracks. "If anything happens between now and Supreme Leader's arrival, it will be on your head."  
Kylo half turned to face the General. For some reason, hearing Hux call Rey 'filthy' didn't exactly sit well with him. "I suggest you mind your own business general, and focus on your own duties."  
"Oh I will be." Hux sneered. "Just don't let your own little obsession get in the way of Supreme Leader's plans for that girl."  
After having that said, Kylo didn't know what to say in response. Had Hux somehow caught on to how he was feeling about Rey? That was impossible. Perhaps he had been able to tell something was amiss by the way he had been acting lately. Admittedly he had been watching Rey's lifeless form for the past two days awaiting her revival a little bit too fixatedly. In fact, Kylo had gone quiet from other preparations around the new base, and had only spent his time focussed on Rey. That was probably where Hux was getting his ideas from.  
Satisfied with the silence from the dark Jedi, Hux walked past him and exited the room.  
Kylo stood on his own, only for a few moments before moving to exit the room himself. He couldn't worry about someone as petty as General Hux right now. He had other more important things on his mind. Now that he had Snoke's approval, he would make some necessary arrangements to construct a more comfortable environment for Rey at the base…and to make his own advances less complicated.

~

Rey shifted uneasily against the wall. The cuffs that bound her were beginning to cut into skin leaving bruises. How long was she supposed to stay like this? If there was one thing the First Order knew, it was how to make their prisoners feel as uncomfortable as possible. She had already been waiting like this for hours now and it was driving her insane. There was only so much thinking and wishing and praying she could do before she had become mentally drained. Somewhere in between there, Rey was sure she might have dosed off for a little bit. She was that done with waiting around that she had nothing else better to do. It was unfortunate that she couldn't at least be tied down in a sitting position, or even a laying position. Either one of those sounded really good right now. Upon imagining it however, Rey decided that perhaps it wasn't for the best. If she were cuffed lying down, Kylo Ren may have climbed on top of her, and that in itself would be enough to put her off the position. Rey wondered what would happen now after having such a disturbing encounter a few hours ago. Surely he wouldn't try something like that on her again, but somehow Rey didn't doubt it. He did say before he left that he was going to be her teacher and she was going to be his. But it was going to be over her dead body, Rey thought. No matter what lay ahead of her, she would never submit to a man like him. Under no amount of torture would she ever give in. That much was a promise. Although…there was one thing that irritated Rey about a few hours ago. The way Kylo had touched her…caressing her face, breathing in her ear, kissing her neck…For a short while she had felt her body betray her. There was nothing she could do against him, and what was worse was she had felt something that she had never felt before. The sensations he was giving her made her body tingly and weak. Somehow he managed to temporarily overpower her like no one has ever done before. It left her scared, confused, and wondering what other sensations he would have given her if he had continued…  
Rey let out a small growl. She did not just think that. There was no way in hell she would be curious about something like that. Kylo Ren was a disgusting evil man that she wanted dead. She could never forgive him for all that he has done. He was only trying to seduce her to fulfil his own sick desires, and that was not going to happen. Rey wouldn't allow it no matter what. She would sooner die than to let him have his way with her.  
At that moment a loud unlocking sound boomed from the door across the room. Rey lifted her head quickly to see a group of four stormtroopers standing present, armed with blasters.  
They didn't waste any time before moving into the room and over to the wall that Rey was tied to. Two of the stormtroopers grabbed onto Rey's arms and began to undo the shackles, and replace them with a different set. The other two stormtroopers stood close with their blasters raised defensively in case Rey decided to make a sudden move to escape.  
Rey didn't make any plans for escape at the minute. She was outnumbered and wouldn't make it far with blasters locked onto her at such a close range. Plus she didn't even know where in the galaxy she was, so running away may not do her much good anyhow.  
"Where are you taking me?" Rey asked.  
The stormtroopers did not respond to Rey, and continued to make sure her new binders were tight and locked. They cuffed her wrists together behind her back, and for further security measures shackled her ankles together as well. It made walking awkward and difficult that was for sure. Rey tried not to take offence to the slavery-like fashion they seemed to be going for with her. Something else was applied to her body as well, and Rey wasn't exactly sure what it was. It seemed to be a small circular disc that one of the stormtroopers placed at the centre of her back in between her shoulder blades. Much to Rey's chagrin, the stormtrooper had placed his hand inside the torn peace of her clothing and pressed the disc against the skin of her back. The disc stuck to her with ease, and made Rey further curious about what its purpose was. Whatever it was, Rey guessed it had something to do with the small device one of the storm troopers were holding that contained a button.  
"Where are you taking me?" Rey tried again with a little more demand in her tone.  
"You're being taken to a different quarters, by order of Kylo Ren." One stormtrooper finally responded. "Scavenger Scum." He added.  
Rey glowered in the direction of the stormtrooper. She was incredibly over hearing that from people. Especially followers of the First Order. She had heard offences of the same kind countless times throughout her life on Jakku. She thought that she would have been used to it by now, but still each time she heard someone categorise her like that and look down on her, it made her angry. Instead of abusing the stormtrooper and causing trouble, Rey decided to remain quiet. Biting back would only result in potential abuse, and Rey didn't exactly want to find out what the device attached to her back was used for.  
After a few moments more, the group of stormtroopers gripped onto Rey's arms and pushed her in a forward motion. Rey reluctantly moved in the direction they forced her, now realising just how uncomfortable the cuffs around her ankles were. But setting that aside, Rey wondered where exactly she was being taken to. A different quarters? Well that was obvious. But what kind of quarters? Another interrogation chamber? Torture chamber? By order of Kylo Ren…  
Rey allowed that thought to sit in her mind. If Kylo were authorising this, then it definitely wasn't good. Maybe this time she would be pinned down so he had easier access to her. Maybe he had decided that he would rape her this time. Maybe he would torture her painfully. Or maybe he actually came to his senses. Rey gave a slight shake of her head. That would never happen. If Kylo were really going to come to his senses he wouldn't be a puppet for the First Order in the first place.  
Upon exiting the room by escort of the stormtroopers, Rey made sure to take careful note of her surroundings. The more she saw and knew about where she was, the better it would be for a potential future escape. She may even get lucky and somehow manage to contact the Resistance and tell them of her whereabouts. She may even be able to pass on some valuable information to her friends. Instead of losing complete hope, Rey decided that she would try to look at things with a positive approach. At this stage, she could consider herself a spy for the resistance. Surely there would be a lot she could learn in her time here.  
The stormtroopers pulled Rey out of the room and marched her down hallway after hallway. There was something oddly familiar about her surroundings. Everything she walked past…everything she saw…everything she heard…It was exactly the same as the First Order base she had escaped from a few days ago. Rey's stomach dropped. That couldn't be right, she thought to herself. The Resistance blew the base up…Kylo had even said they had been successful. So what was it doing back? Untouched by the looks of things. How was that possible? It couldn't have been rebuilt already. That would take years to rebuild. Unless Rey had been unconscious for longer than she thought? It was bizarre. Part of her wanted to ask the stormtroopers where they were, and if this was the same base. But she knew they would either ignore her or insult her, so there was no point in asking. Perhaps she would question Kylo next time she saw him, because somehow she didn't think he'd part from her for too long after what happened. His desires for her were outrageous after all. She was rather curious as to why Kylo didn't join in on escorting her to these new quarters. Perhaps he was busy…Or perhaps he wasn't ready to face her again yet. That wouldn't be the case, Rey thought. Kylo Ren didn't seem the type to shy away from her after he'd proposed such demanding things. Not unless he was torn about them. He seemed confident that he would get what he wanted however. But then maybe his overconfidence was a front to cover up his inward insecurities. Rey remembered their encounter back on the First Order base, where she had first fought back against Kylo's mind probing. She had felt his worries about not being as strong as Darth Vader. That seemed to be a sore spot for him, so perhaps his self-assured attitude was an attempt to mask that insecurity. Nonetheless, it was an interesting piece of information that Rey would hold close to her in case she ever needed to fight back at Kylo. He had exposed her secret of being a virgin, so if he were going to use that against her then she would use his secret against him.  
Several minutes passed by and Rey had walked ever so awkwardly down a bunch of more corridors that looked eerily like the original base. She took in as much detail as she could, and soon she was pulled to a halt in front of a door that no doubt was the 'quarters' she was being taken to. One stormtrooper moved forward to press a code into the panel on the outside of the door, and within a few seconds the door opened.  
Rey was instantly pushed forward again and soon found herself inside the room which looked oddly enough like a living quarters. Her eyes darted around the room trying to figure out what kind of purpose she would have in being there. But the main thing that caught her eye was a bed in the centre of the room. There were no torture devices. There were no chairs or walls to be tied down to. There was nothing in the room that seemed remotely intimidating. Just a bed…a few regular looking chairs…a table…and from what Rey could make out, there was a bathroom in a connected room. Overall the new quarters she had been taken to, looked very much like a regular living quarters. It took Rey by surprise somewhat. She definitely didn't expect to be brought to somewhere like this. How was this in the books of how to treat a prisoner under the First Order? They had succeeded so far in making her as unwelcome and uncomfortable as possible, so what was all this about now? Did they suddenly decide that she was actually a living creature and should be treated like one rather than some filthy animal? Rey was sceptical. There had to be a catch to this. This was supposedly an order given by Kylo, so Rey had every right to believe that this was some sort of trick. Perhaps this was his own living quarters, and she was being brought here so he could try and take advantage of her again. It would be easier for him, that was for sure.  
Rey's thoughts were interrupted as the stormtroopers moved to take the binders off of her ankles and wrists. That was an unusual act, Rey thought. Were they going to leave her unbound now to walk around freely? That certainly wasn't what she expected. However, Rey noticed the stormtroopers did not remove the disc from her back. Whatever its purpose was, it was obviously strong enough to prevent her escaping if the stormtroopers were confident enough to untie her.  
"What am I doing here?" Rey questioned, hoping for an answer.  
"Orders from Kylo Ren." One stormtrooper answered, making Rey frown in response.  
"Yes I know that." She grumbled, "But why am I here?"  
"You don't deserve to be here." Another stormtrooper spoke up. "You might want to clean yourself up while you're here. Filthy scavenger."  
Rey held her tongue. So many witty comebacks came to mind, and every ounce of her being wanted to say them. But it wasn't worth it. Those stormtroopers were no better than she was, and Rey continued to remind herself of that before losing her self control.  
The stormtroopers didn't say another word to Rey, and after they had finished unshackling her, they soon left the room.  
Rey watched them leave. She heard the door being locked from the outside. Once she was sure they were gone and not going to come back inside, almost instantly Rey tried to reach her arm around her back to make a grab at the disc that was placed there. It was in such an awkward unreachable spot, and that was exactly why it was placed there. Even if Rey could reach it, she had no where near enough grip and strength to remove it in that position.  
Rey let out a frustrated grunt as she decided to give up on it. It was stuck tight and she could hardly do anything with it but graze her fingers over it. There was no point in working herself up over it right now. She had to focus and figure out why she was in this particular room. One thing was for sure though, it felt good to be free of cuffs and able to move around again like normal.  
Rey paced around the room and examined each object carefully. She knew this had to be a trick somehow, so taking a closer look at everything was sure to expose some sort of prison-like device. Everything seemed clear so far. The chairs seemed to be regular, the table seemed normal, and even the bed didn't have any visible modifications to it. A bed…Rey shuddered at the thought. Kylo Ren was sure to visit her here at some point…with a bed present…The mere thought of it disturbed her. At least this time she wasn't completely helpless. With no binders preventing her from moving, she was free to fight back against him.  
Rey came to a stop once she reached the open bathroom door. She timidly peered inside it as if something might jump out at her. Thankfully, it was empty. It was incredibly clean as well as if it had never even been used before. The stormtrooper did say to her that she should clean herself up while she was here, and that didn't seem like such a bad idea. The only problem was, did she want to risk stripping down until she was naked when just about anyone could come in the room at any time? Rey imagined how embarrassing and scary that would be if Kylo decided to catch her during her bathing. What would he do? He had already shown his interest in her when she was clothed.  
Unable to get that thought out of her head, Rey decided against taking her clothes off all at once, and decided to clean herself bit by bit with a wash cloth she had found in the bathroom. It wasn't going to be the same as how good a nice soak would be, but under the circumstances, it was the better option. Back on Jakku she had gone without bathing fully unclothed on several occasions. She had learnt over the years to keep her hygiene in check very well and improvise when she needed to. Regardless, Rey took this opportunity to wash herself down as quickly as possible.

~

Kylo Ren received the update from the stormtroopers on the successful prisoner transfer from the old room to the new room. Pleased with this, Kylo began to make his way to the new quarters Rey had been taken to. It was indeed one of the base's living quarters that had not yet been used by anyone. Having a decent dwelling space and access to general living needs was sure to make Rey more obedient, Kylo thought. The Supreme Leader had said that the key to gaining Rey to their side was by gaining her trust. Making Rey comfortable at their new base was going to help contribute to that. Besides, it was probably a lot more than what Rey had back on Jakku, Kylo thought. Surely she would be grateful for it. Torture and abuse wasn't going to sway her views, so perhaps generosity and kindness would. And maybe…something else would as well. If only she gave in to Kylo's sexual advances, he could show her how breathtaking being with him could be. Not only could they both gain immense bliss from being intertwined with each other, but Kylo could convince and push her further to the dark side. Or at least that was the excuse he was giving himself. He wanted Rey so badly, and strangely enough it had only strengthened in the few hours he had been away from her. It was just bizarre how she could captivate him like this. His thoughts and actions for the past few days had been based all around her. It had consumed him. And now he had to have her at any cost. Kylo would never willingly go against Snoke's orders, but as long as Snoke hadn't ordered him to keep away from Rey and to not touch her, then he would be breaking no rules.  
Kylo's quick pace allowed him to arrive swiftly to the room Rey had been taken to. He moved toward it and eyed two stormtroopers standing guard outside. Upon reaching the room, the stormtroopers stood stiffly at attention in Kylo's presence. Kylo stood in front of them and allowed a few moments of silence to pass to make them become nervous in anticipation of what he wanted.  
"That device," Kylo spoke through his mask as he gestured toward the device in the stormtroopers hand. "I will take it."  
The stormtrooper holding the button that connected to the disc on Rey's back didn't hesitate in handing it over to the dark Jedi.  
"Yes, sir!" The stormtrooper added obediently.  
"Guard the door." Kylo instructed. "Do not enter without direct orders from me."  
Both stormtroopers nodded quickly in agreement and stood aside so Kylo could enter.  
Kylo wanted to pause for a moment to collect himself before entering, but the stormtroopers alert to him made it impossible. Oddly enough, gossip and rumours tended to spread through the First Order base like wildfire. After hearing what General Hux had been saying to him, the last thing Kylo needed was more talk to get around confirming just how obsessed he was with the new prisoner. Kylo had to remain a feared and superior figure to all that worked under the First Order, not some hopeless obsessive patsy.  
It was going to be difficult to observe Rey again, but nonetheless Kylo pushed himself onwards and typed the code in to unlock the quarters.  
In a matter of moments the door to the room slid open, and Kylo made his way inside without hesitation. The door instantly closed after him, and some beeping noises on the outside were heard as the stormtroopers relocked it.  
Kylo witnessed Rey jump up in surprise from the floor. She had been sitting on the ground at the end edge of the bed with her back leant up against it. She now stood on her feet, startled and defensive while staring back at him.  
Kylo stood stationary as well as his eyes studied over Rey's form. He couldn't deny that she was a very beautiful girl. Even if she were staring at him with such a loathing look in her eyes. Thankfully Kylo was wearing his mask, or else Rey may have caught him gawking at her with a look of pure lust.  
"What do you want now?" Rey spat, feeling fire build up inside of her at seeing the sight of this man again.  
"Are you not comfortable in your new environment?" Kylo wondered, tilting his mask slightly to the side.  
Rey glared at the darkly dressed man. "What is all this!?" She questioned bitterly. "Why was I brought here!?"  
"Do you prefer to be bound in shackles?" Kylo asked mockingly, "If you do not approve of these quarters, I can have you taken back to the other."  
Rey clenched her jaw. She hated this man's smart mouth. Something about his attitude bugged her. He so confidently strode into the room unannounced, evading her questions with his mockery, and gave off vibes as if she should owe him for something. Perhaps he thought that she should owe him for being brought to this room? What kind of payment did the Sith have in mind? Whatever it was it was going to be over Rey's dead body.  
"If you think bringing me here is going to change anything, then you're wrong!" Rey exclaimed.  
Kylo could see the scavenger was beginning to get hyped up already, and that was not what he wanted. He wanted their encounter to run a little more smoothly this time around. He guessed that keeping his mask on was a little too intimidating, so he decided that he should take it off.  
Rey watched the man place his hands to his helmet, and begin to take it off. Inwardly Rey cringed. The last thing she wanted to see was the face of Kylo Ren again.  
As Kylo placed his mask on the table beside him, Rey instantly turned her face away from him and fixed her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to look at him. At least with his mask on it was almost like not even talking to a living being. Without it…staring into those dark eyes…the dark eyes of the evil man who had seduced her…no, taken advantage of her, Rey corrected herself. She couldn't bear to stare into his eyes again. It was too awkward after their last encounter. All Rey could think about was how the man felt pressed against her, and all the things he had said to her. No man had ever made her feel uncomfortable like he did. Just his presence was unsettling her. The visibility of his face had become much more daunting than their first encounter, especially the feel of his eyes over her body.  
Kylo noticed Rey's lack of eye contact and tried to search her feelings. Was she afraid of him even more now? Was she disgusted at the sight of him? He wanted to find out.  
Kylo took a step forward toward the scavenger girl, making her alertly glance back at him for a split second.  
"Tell me, Rey." Kylo said, continuing a slow pace toward the girl. "Are you ready?"  
Rey gulped and rapidly flicked her eyes back and forth from the floor and to the nearing man. "For what?" she dared to ask.  
"To accept your fate." Kylo answered. "Joining us…Becoming my student…"  
Rey half expected the dark Jedi to add in if she was ready to give herself to him yet. But bizarrely, Kylo didn't add that, which made Rey a little surprised. But then again, not so surprised. If anything Kylo should be ashamed of himself for trying to make advances like that towards her, Rey thought.  
Rey scoffed slightly, "I'm just about ready for those things as much as I am ready to be made yours."  
Kylo stopped in his tracks, a stood only a few metres away from Rey. Was she trying to make fun of him? He found the sarcasm in her tone distasteful. How dare she speak to him like that. Kylo's body stiffened in irritation.  
"I see your stubbornness hasn't subsided." Kylo spoke, trying to mask his impatience. "Perhaps a while longer back in the other room would have served you better."  
"Or perhaps you should realise the outrageousness of what you're proposing." Rey argued back. "There is absolutely nothing you could do to me that would make me change my mind!"  
Kylo furrowed his brows. "No?" He wondered. "Well I'm sure your opinion will soon change after you are brought before Supreme Leader Snoke."  
Rey turned her head to look at Kylo after he had said that. What in the world was he talking about now? She was going to be brought before Snoke? The Supreme Leader of the First Order? Rey's stomach dropped at the thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Rey demanded nervously.  
Kylo sensed her change in emotion. Her stubbornness had morphed into an uneasy sentiment, and it made Kylo feel in control once again.  
"You will be brought before the Supreme Leader for inspection in a few days from now." Kylo explained, accidentally letting his eyes fall down Rey's body. "If you continue this refusal to join us…He is not as forgiving as I am." he warned.  
Rey glared at the man before her and his threats. "I didn't exactly pick you as the forgiving type." she taunted.  
Frowning at the scavenger girl, Kylo stepped forward again.  
Rey's heart skipped a beat as she instinctively took a step backwards to keep the distance between them.  
"I'm not." Kylo spoke deeply, continuing to close the gap between them. "Maybe you'd like to witness that firsthand."  
Rey gulped as she took another step backwards. "I don't think so." She said quietly. Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched the taller man move toward her. What was he going to do to her now? Was he going to hurt her? Why was he getting so close? All these thoughts swirled around in Rey's head as she anxiously moved further and further backwards. She wasn't shackled and unable to move this time. But even still, it didn't make her feel any less helpless and scared. She could fight back against him. She could use the force to throw him backwards if she tried hard enough. But somehow she feared that was impossible. She didn't have the strength. Her body had felt weak ever since she had awoken here, and even more so in Kylo's presence.  
Kylo watched Rey back away from him, and felt a sense of success in the situation. He had intimidated the girl in front of him. He was sure she would not mouth off at him like she had done before, and perhaps even become a little more submissive towards him. Kylo couldn't take his eyes off her. The scavenger girl had been so feisty towards him just minutes ago, and now she didn't know where to keep her eyes as she timidly stepped away from him. It was amusing and inviting. Kylo basked in the situation before him, enjoying every moment.  
Rey allowed her breathes to get louder in anticipation of what would happen to her. She hated the silence that filled the room around them. It made her seem like she was making too much noise. Kylo was silent, and that in itself was nerve-racking. He was just observing her, moving closer to her, and making her feel more and more edgy as each second passed by.  
Just as she was about to end the silence between them and question the dark Jedi's motives, Rey's legs hit the edge of the bed behind her. The unexpected contact from the bed startled her as she tripped over it and fell backwards onto it.  
Kylo watched the scene before him, allowing his lips to part at the sight. Seeing Rey fall onto the bed so suddenly yet elegantly sent a jolt through his mind.  
Rey struggled for a moment to prop herself up onto her elbows as she kicked her legs outwards to push herself up.  
Kylo scanned his eyes over her. He had never seen a girl fall back onto a bed right in front of him like this before. Somehow it came off as almost erotic in Kylo's mind. He couldn't take his eyes off her body. The position Rey was in set off some sort of alarm bell inside him. Her torn clothes…her exposed skin…the sight of her below him on a bed…The way she cautiously looked up at him…It was too much bear. Kylo couldn't contain himself any longer. An opportunity like this hadn't fallen into place so easily before, and he doubted it would ever again. Even in her scavenger clothing, Rey was absolutely stunning, and Kylo couldn't stand it. He dived forward onto the bed in an instant, and positioned himself on top of Rey.  
Rey let out a frightened cry as she instinctively threw her hands forward to push away her offender. But these actions were no match against the darkly dressed man's forceful strength.  
Kylo pushed himself over Rey, and knocked her backwards off her elbows so she was laying flatly beneath him. He hovered over her propped up on his gloved hands as his dark hair fell loosely over the sides of his face.  
Rey continued her attempt at pushing him off of her, but it was proving to be useless. Panic rose within her as she pounded her fists against the dark Jedi's chest. She was terrified. Nothing she was doing was making the man on top of her budge. This was the worst possible situation Rey could have ever pictured herself in. It happened so abruptly with no pre-warning, and it was driving her out of her mind. She felt even more vulnerable than she did when she was cuffed to the wall.  
"Get off me!" Rey cried.  
Kylo hungrily watched the girl struggle beneath him. Somehow he was entranced by the sight of her. Even if Rey was trying to resist him, it still excited him to be on top of her like this. He had never been on top of a girl before. It was definitely a sudden turn of events that neither of them expected to happen.  
Kylo leant down to his elbows as he forced himself on Rey more closely. He pressed his body against hers tightly as he had done when she was bound to the wall a few hours ago.  
Rey shrieked in alarm as she felt the Sith lower himself on her. His face was only inches from hers. His chest was pressed against her breasts. His groin was positioned between her legs. It made her want to scream.  
Kylo stared into the scavenger girl's eyes intently. God he wanted her so badly. The way she stared back at him with such a fearful innocence set his body ablaze. He could see how nervous she was. He could sense her perplexed thoughts. He could feel the heat of her body flare up in anticipation. Kylo had to have her. He was so close. He was situated correctly on her. All he had to do was remove his hardened member from his pants, tear the thin fabric that covered Rey's parts, and force himself inside her. The thought of it made him give an exhilarated exhale.  
"G-get…off…me…" Rey tried to say but her voice broke and only delivered her speech in a whimper. She could see in the dark Jedi's eyes exactly what he was thinking. They were so full of dark desires and pure lust that Rey had never seen before.  
Kylo didn't care about hiding his thoughts and feelings anymore. He wanted Rey to experience and sense what he was feeling. He wanted to show her what true passion was. He wanted her to know how much he craved her. He could already see in her eyes that she was catching whim of his emotions towards her.  
"You don't need to be afraid, Rey." Kylo spoke softly to the nervous girl beneath him. "I won't hurt you."  
Rey's body began to tremble as she heard those words from him. She was more overwhelmed and scared than she had ever been in her entire life. This moment, right now, was the most terrifying she had ever experienced. Her strong anger and loathing for this man had disappeared. It had been completely drowned with terror and panic.  
"Please…" Rey whimpered. She never thought she'd ever hear herself beg like that before to anyone let alone Kylo Ren. She was so worried that he was just going to put it in her at any moment without warning. It was a ridiculous fear but somehow at the present moment it didn't seem so silly. She didn't want her virginity taken away just like that. She didn't want Kylo Ren to be the man to take it from her. It was all too much for her. Kylo's stiffened member was already pressed against her firmly, rubbing against her untouched womanhood. It made her lower regions tingle and burn and she didn't understand why. Her legs felt as heavy as led. She couldn't even think straight until…  
Kylo pushed forward and connected his lips against Rey's. It was such a warm and sensual yet forceful kiss. Rey thought her heart stopped as butterflies fluttered up a storm inside her stomach. Her first kiss…Kylo had just taken her first kiss. What in the world was she feeling? She had never been subjected to this much affection before. The most affection she had ever received was the moments shared between her and Finn, and when he had taken her hand back on Jakku. Rey had gone from little to no affection, to suddenly vigorous amounts of intimacy. It stunned and confused her. This man on top of her had been taking away everything from her. He had taken away her freedom twice, taken away the only man she had close to a father, taken away her sanity, and now he was taking away her first kiss. How much more did Kylo need to take from her until he was satisfied.  
Feeling the overwhelming sensations all through her body at once, Rey reacted in the only way she knew how to in the situation. Lifting her right hand, she abruptly and powerfully slapped Kylo across the face, breaking their kiss.  
Kylo let out a startled groan at the sudden outburst from Rey. Why on earth did she do that? Had he been too impulsive by joining their lips? It definitely wasn't something Kylo had expected or even seen coming. He was far too taken with the situation to focus on such things. He was trying too hard to get Rey to open up to him and submit herself to him. Her lips had felt so amazing against his own. Never had he engaged in a kiss like that before, and he knew from Rey's erratic thoughts that she hadn't either. How could she strike him like that? Kylo was so sure he could feel just how stimulated her body had become.  
Kylo paused for a few moments taking in some deep breaths and seemed to be in thought about what just happened. Rey saw this as an opening, and just as quickly shoved him as hard as she had slapped him. She pushed on his shoulders upwards hard and knocked him off of her to the side enough to part their bodies and give her room to roll away from him. She wriggled as hastily as she could to flip onto her stomach and try to get away. Kylo swiftly moved to grab her and pull her back to him. The two struggled over the bed together. Rey was desperately trying to escape, while Kylo was determined to have her beneath him again.  
"Let go of me!" Rey yelled, striking her elbow back into the dark Jedi's ribs.  
Kylo grunted in displeasure as he grabbed hold of both of Rey's wrists and pinned them down to the bed. Rey gave a growl as she tried to squirm free from him, but Kylo's strength was no match for her own. He had her pinned down on her stomach now, which frustrated her more.  
"Give in to me!" Kylo ordered, watching the scavenger girl writhe helplessly below him. He wanted to be angry for her despicable outbreak and her attempt to flee from him. But somehow he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. His erection was too painfully bulging against the fabric of his pants in demand for attention, and the passionate adrenaline was still pulsing through his body for the girl. Kylo's eyes fell over the back of Rey. He hadn't quite had the chance to admire her from behind yet. It was a new and rewarding sight to say the least. He couldn't take his eyes off the way she was panting and struggling under him. The way his own black leather gloves looked holding down those petite and pale wrists. The way her feminine curves outlined her hips and firm behind. It drove Kylo insane. What would this girl look like unclothed? She would no doubt look astounding, Kylo thought. He desperately wanted to find out. He had to feel her naked body against him. He had to have his way with her. He had to be inside her. He had to somehow convince her to give herself to him.  
Tormented by the strong yearning he felt, Kylo couldn't help himself any longer. He lunged himself at Rey, forcing his weight down onto her.  
Rey gasped out as she began to panic again. "No!" She cried.  
Kylo panted at the feeling of being on top of the younger girl from behind. It was just as thrilling and erotic as he had imagined it to be. Being behind Rey, pushing himself down on her, breathing and groaning into her ear…There was only one thing left for him to accomplish.  
Rey hissed and whimpered defencelessly at the feeling of the dark Jedi being on top of her. It was even worse now. Rey didn't think that was possible, but it was. There was no chance of her being able to get away from him in this position. She could feel a much stronger sensation coming from Kylo now. A lustful and desperate emotion was pouring out of him. She could feel his strong sexual tension towards her, and it frightened her.  
Kylo couldn't restrain his actions anymore. He wanted so badly to give himself to the girl below him. His member was sorely stabbing against Rey's purity and it made him ache for more. Urgently he thrust his hips into her, making Rey jump at the jolting sensation.  
Rey gasped loudly again. What the hell was that? What the hell was Kylo doing to her now? A mixture of fire and butterflies swirled rapidly through her. Dear lord, what was this? Rey's mind went blank. All she could focus on was what was happening to her to make her body feel like this. It was insane. Something about Kylo's sudden action sent raging flames through her body.  
Kylo let a moan escape his lips as he felt a pulse of pleasure shoot through him. If bucking his hips into Rey felt this amazing through clothing, he could barely even comprehend what it would feel like if they were bare. Their bodies were so tightly together. Kylo could even feel the outline of Rey's genitals through their fabric.  
"Rey," Kylo panted in the scavenger girl's ear, giving her chills. "Give yourself to me."  
Rey couldn't choke back a moan at hearing the man on top of her speak so lustfully to her. She couldn't speak. She tried to shake her head in protest, but Kylo spoke to her again.  
"I know you feel it too." He breathed, "Please."  
Kylo let out an airy sigh as he bucked his hips into Rey again, grinding and prodding himself against her.  
Rey bit down hard on her lip as her body jerked with that bizarre sensation again. It felt so incredible. It was so foreign and unfamiliar to her. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this. She felt her lower parts throb uncontrollably against Kylo's jabbing erection. She couldn't even believe her body would betray her like this. She had already become wet.  
"No." Rey tried, but her voice became nothing but a whisper.  
"Rey…I'll be gentle with you." Kylo moaned into her ear. "Please let me."  
Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kylo's tone and attitude had changed completely from before. It was almost like as if he were asking her, or even begging her to allow him access to her. She couldn't think straight. She wanted to scream and say no and demand that he get off her. But at the same time she couldn't. Her body was telling her something completely different. It urged the contact from Kylo. It craved him. For some crazy reason the feelings he was giving her drove her body insane. If he was able to do this to her with such seemingly minor actions, then how could she refuse him from giving her more? She could sense how badly he wanted her, and it was obvious he could feel exactly what her own body was feeling. If this continued any longer, Rey wasn't sure what would happen. She feared her body would overcome her completely and give Kylo exactly what he wanted. It was all so confusing. Was this what human nature was? Was Rey's body beginning to accept the dark Jedi's advances from natural instinct? That had to explain it. There was no way Rey would give herself to someone like Kylo Ren if she were in her right state of mind.  
Kylo continued to buck his hips helplessly into Rey, keeping up a slow but steady pace. He panted eagerly as he pictured himself doing these actions while inside the beautiful scavenger girl. He breathed heavily into her ear as he gently stroked over the smooth skin of her wrists with his gloved thumbs. He hoped his actions would overpower Rey and sway her decision. He could feel how her body was reacting, and sense her conflicted thoughts. It excited him. He was so close to changing her mind. He was so close to giving it to her. He was so close to making her his.  
Rey struggled with holding back moans and whimpers at the Sith's actions. She had a general idea of how it was supposed to happen and the movements involved. The more Kylo prodded into her, the more she felt herself unwillingly arch and push back into him.  
"Nghh…" Kylo groaned at feeling her bodies' subtle compliances. "Rey…"  
At that moment both Kylo and Rey heard the muffled sounds of a strange beeping noise. From the second they heard it, it didn't exactly register to either of them what it was. It carried on for another moment, until a loud slide of the room door was heard as it opened abruptly.  
Both Kylo and Rey's hearts skipped a beat, as Kylo instantly threw himself off of Rey. He quickly stood at the end of the bed and attempted to straighten himself up but it had been too late. General Hux barged into to room the moment the door had opened. He had witnessed the rapid movements of Kylo as he leapt up from the bed, and was rather taken back and perplexed by what he had just seen.  
Wrinkling his nose in a permanent look of disgust, Hux eyed Kylo up and down before turning his gaze to look upon Rey, who had just flipped herself over onto her back and tried to gain a seating position.  
"And what might I ask is going on here?" Hux questioned, demanding an explanation.  
Kylo stared at the General and clenched his jaw. He could not for the life of him steady his breathing, or rid himself of the look of lust he still contained in his eyes.  
Rey was panting as well, and couldn't hide her trembling and flustered body.  
For the first time ever, Kylo felt somewhat vulnerable in the presence of Hux. He had not been expecting anyone to enter the room after he had ordered the stormtroopers to keep out. He especially wasn't expecting General Hux to barge in uninvited. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Snoke had ordered no one to be alone with Rey, with the exception of himself. Pleasure still flowed through the depths of Kylo's body and he couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. He was so close…Rey was nearly his…And now instead of getting what he wanted, Hux had to intrude on them and completely ruin everything. What's worse now though, was how much did Hux see? Did he have an idea of what was going on? The thought unnerved Kylo a bit. What if the General went to Snoke to dob him in? What would the Supreme Leader do upon hearing something like that? Kylo knew he would deny it at all costs. Perhaps he could find a decent and believable excuse to give Hux to get him off the hook.  
"What are you doing here, General?" Kylo asked, attempting to mask the strain in his voice with his usual tone. It wasn't working out very well for him however.  
"Well," Hux sniffed, "I was coming to inform you of some classified information. However, I find you here with this…filthy scavenger."  
Rey replaced her anxious stare at Hux with daggers.  
"What exactly, were you doing with her, Ren?" Hux asked, with a sly tone in his voice.  
Kylo silently gulped. Right now he had no idea what to say. No plausible excuses were coming to mind. All he could think about was how painful his erection had become from neglect.  
"It's none of your business, General." Kylo found himself becoming a little defensive. "I was doing as I was instructed to by the Supreme Leader."  
Hux sneered. "Is that so?" He mused. "I may have to run that by him, just to clear it."  
Kylo glared at the smug General across the room. There was nothing more he could do now. This situation was only becoming worse by the second. The only thing Kylo could do was to carry on with his story and leave with Hux now. He had to act as if none of this meant anything to him or fazed him in the slightest. But Kylo knew deep down that Hux would not let this go and slip off the radar. If anything he would be watching him more closely now, and any strange behaviour from him would be reported to Snoke. It infuriated Kylo to extreme lengths.  
"I suggest you move quickly to department C, Ren." Hux continued haughtily. "Before I decide to summon Supreme Leader Snoke."  
Kylo couldn't believe it. Was Hux threatening him now? Blackmailing him? It was utterly unbelievable. Did he suddenly forget that he could kill him in a flash if so desired to?  
Ignoring the taunt from the General, Kylo moved to the table where he had placed his helmet earlier. In a few moments he raised it to his head and placed it back on.  
Rey watched the power struggle between the two men awkwardly. She didn't even know who this General was. Whoever he was he definitely seemed to catch on to what was going on between herself and Kylo minutes ago. The sudden reality of everything came crashing upon Rey's shoulders as she watched the two men leave the room one after the other. Kylo left first, not even giving her a second glance, followed by Hux who turned his nose up at her before leaving. It made Rey feel incredibly confused. Her body had been reacting to Kylo's advances before beyond her control. He had been so close, open, and intimate with her like she had never seen before. It suddenly made her sick to her stomach to have him leave the room so quickly seeming to not even give her a second thought. Then what was all that emotion he gave her? Was that all false? Could he just turn that on and off whenever he wanted to? Was that all an act to fulfil his dirty desires? It was mind-boggling.  
Rey tried to fight off the feeling of being used as she lifted her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. What would happen now? How long would she have to wait here until Kylo visited her next?  
Rey cringed at the thought of the darkly dressed man. How could she have allowed him to overpower her like that? She forced herself to remember all the horrible things Kylo had done. But somehow the thought of the sensations he gave her several minutes ago kept creeping back into her mind…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
Guilt

 

Morning had rapidly approached upon the new First Order base. It was rather hard to tell however, especially while being kept underground in one of the living quarters. While underground, every morning, afternoon, and night seemed exactly the same since the sun could not be seen. Rey slowly began to stir from her slumber. After watching Kylo Ren and General Hux leave, Rey had waited around several more hours pondering upon so many different thoughts. Eventually she had drifted into a deep sleep, and consistently dreamt of being back with Finn, Chewie, and impossibly Han Solo. She dreamt about how different things might have been if she had been successfully saved by the Resistance. She may have even been taken back to their base. At this moment she may have even been able to find her way to Luke Skywalker and learn the ways of the force from him. So many of these dreams and thoughts tormented Rey. She shouldn't have even been recaptured. She shouldn't have allowed herself to become a prisoner again. She shouldn't even be wherever she was right now.  
Rey's eyelids flickered a few times as she started to regain her consciousness. It wasn't long until she gradually opened her eyes, and gave a small arch of her back to stretch off the morning cobwebs. One thing she noticed almost immediately was that she had felt no bruises. Sleeping on an actual bed was something Rey never had the chance to do back on Jakku. She always had to piece together her own bed from scratch of whatever she could find. Every morning she had always woken up sore and uncomfortable. This time however, she felt absolutely no pain at all. This bed that she slept on was incredibly soft and comfortable, and for the moment, Rey appreciated it. It was a few moments after doing so that Rey suddenly remembered where exactly she was. She was laying upon the living quarters' bed…The bed that she had been pinned down upon…by Kylo Ren…  
Rey rolled over at the thought. That man had held her down by her wrists, got on top of her, rubbed and pressed his manhood against her…The memory of it made Rey's body shudder. She could remember the exact feeling of Kylo on her, and…it prodding at her.  
Rey opened her eyes completely now and stared at the blankets surrounding her. What in the world had Kylo made her body feel? He had been hardly doing anything at all to her, and yet somehow it overrode her mind and thoughts and directly influenced her ability to make decisions. It worried her. Her body had become weak under Kylo, yet so full of burning urges she had never experienced before. Rey couldn't even begin to describe or comprehend the way her body felt. Had Kylo done something to her to make her feel like that? Surely not all men could make her feel like that. She had always been able to defend herself and avoid being in any situation like that, but for some reason Kylo was able to get past her boundaries and force his way in. Perhaps he had used some sort of strong Jedi mind trick on her? But it definitely didn't feel that way. Rey didn't at any stage feel like Kylo was using tricks on her or exercising the force in any unusual way. It was all very simple actions, but also very frightening ones. If the dark Jedi was able to do that to her and make her feel like that…What would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted?  
Rey closed her eyes in regret. She knew somewhere inside of her that if the Sith had continued to do what he was doing to her, whispered some more pleas in her ear, perhaps even moved to intertwine his fingers into hers, she would have submitted herself to him. She had no idea what sex felt like, but she knew that if Kylo thrusting against her like that could feel that good, then sex must have felt amazing. Kylo seemed to know exactly how to do it, Rey thought. How many times had he done it? How many people had he been with? Thinking about that made her feel a little discouraged. Part of her hoped that he hadn't been with others like this, or else that would have made her feel rather used. Being used…All Rey knew was that it didn't feel like the darkly dressed man was trying to use her. Admittedly it did seem that way at first, but after their last encounter, Kylo had allowed her to feel his unguarded emotions for her. She felt how torn he was over her. He lusted and yearned for her in a way she had never even thought possible. She could feel how much he wanted her. But what was that? Did he want all of her? Or did he want to be inside of her and that was it? Rey was so sure she had felt that he wanted all of her, but it was so hard to determine while her mind was being made to mush. She was too preoccupied by the overwhelming sensation her body was feeling in reaction to him. The first time, Kylo's erection had freaked her out and made her infuriated. But their last encounter…It somehow under the circumstances made her want it…A man's parts…Kylo Ren’s genitals…  
Rey blushed furiously at that thought as she tried to dismiss it from her head. How embarrassing. The thought of a man's lower regions never crossed her mind before. As far as she was concerned, she didn't want to know anything about them or go anywhere near them. But now…Rey found herself a little curious, even if she did try to hide it.  
A sudden ping of guilt hit Rey. How could she even be thinking about such things. She shouldn't have even gave someone like Kylo Ren a second thought. She absolutely hated this man…right? Of course she did. Rey pushed all of her conflicting emotions to the back of her mind. This is the same man who killed Han Solo, she reminded herself over and over. He works for the First Order. He was pure evil. He was going to take her to their Supreme Leader. He was trying to take advantage of her sexually. Rey forced as many negative facts about Kylo into her mind as she could to rid herself of any possible good thoughts. Every time she thought about a positive aspect to Kylo, the thought of the Resistance and her friends crept back into her mind. She couldn't betray them like that. Kylo may have made her feel some sort of unusual pleasure, but it definitely wasn't going to be enough to sway her decision to refuse him. Out of all the things the dark Jedi had proposed to her, she at the very least knew she wasn't ever going to go to the dark side for him, or for anyone. She would never deceive the Resistance and work for the First Order.  
A sudden idea zapped into Rey's mind at that moment. It was clear to see the Sith had some kind of deep obsession for her. He seemed as though he would do anything to have her. That perhaps could be used to Rey's advantage for an escape. What if she were somehow able to trick Kylo and use that against him? It was an interesting idea, Rey thought. If she turned the tables and came onto the darkly dressed man instead…Perhaps he would become overwhelmed and confused enough to let his guard down and give her a chance to escape. It seemed like it was worth the try. What was the worst that could happen?  
At that moment Rey's ears pricked as she heard a beeping sound come from the other side of the room door. Apparently Rey was expecting company. But who?  
After a moment or two, the door slid open, and without delay two stormtroopers marched inside in sync.  
Rey scrambled up on the bed in an alert seating position as she eyed the white armoured men.  
One halted in position with blaster raised toward Rey, while the other moved over to the table and placed down a tray he had been carrying.  
Rey cautiously watched back and forth between both the stormtroopers, wondering what exactly they were doing. She almost immediately smelt an unfamiliar aroma circulate through the room, captivating her curiosity further.  
Once the stormtrooper had placed the tray onto the table, he quickly shuffled back toward his partner.  
"Eat." the stormtrooper said, making Rey blink her eyes at him inquisitively.  
"Pardon?" She queried.  
The stormtrooper gestured his blaster toward the tray. "Eat." He said again.  
Rey peered over at the tray that was placed on the table, and now pieced together in her mind that it must have contained food. That was the scent she could smell. It was only at that moment Rey had suddenly noticed she was indeed hungry and hadn't eaten since she'd awoken here. It surprised her to a degree that she was given food. She somehow couldn't picture the First Order caring about whether or not she was nourished.  
"And why should I?" Rey questioned with a hint of taunt in her tone.  
"Because it's more than you deserve." The other stormtrooper spoke up.  
"Then why are you giving it to me?" Rey argued. She was feeling a tad more fiery today, and upon hearing a disrespectful remark from the stormtrooper, she found it hard to shy away.  
"Orders from Kylo Ren." The other stormtrooper responded.  
Rey thought she'd feel even more annoyed at hearing a stormtrooper say those words for a third time around, but for some reason hearing the name 'Kylo Ren’ being said out loud sent butterflies to her stomach.  
"If you want to avoid trouble then you better eat." Rey heard the stormtrooper say again. She wanted to continue to argue with them, but the unusual feeling in her stomach forced her to keep quiet.  
The stormtroopers soon left the room again, leaving Rey to ponder on her thoughts.  
Kylo Ren ordered food to be brought to her? Why did that amaze her so much? She was his prisoner after all, so generally prisoners get fed at some point. Somehow Rey didn't picture the Sith to be caring about prisoners enough to arrange to have them being fed. Well, he obviously cared whether or not she was fed at least. Rey supposed that it was the least that Kylo could do, considering what he wants from her. But now, she wondered, where exactly was Kylo? Was he still with that smug General somewhere? What was this department C they were going to? Had the dark Jedi slept at all? Too many questions drifted in and out of Rey. If it were earlier yesterday, she wouldn't have given a damn about anything to do with Kylo, and hoped that he somehow died on the way to her room. But now after what happened…She found herself unable to distance her thoughts from him.  
Finally Rey threw her legs over the side of the bed, and pushed herself up on her feet. She moved cautiously over to the tray on the table, and upon nearing it she saw that it did in fact contain food. Setting aside the idea that it could be drugged or poisoned, Rey began eating it as quickly as possible. In the past few minutes she had realised she was famished, and eagerly awaited the feeling of being full. The food wasn't exactly fantastic or fancy, but Rey couldn't complain. The food she had lived on back on her planet was absolutely nothing in comparison. If anything, the food in front of her would be classified as luxury if it were back on Jakku.

~

Morning had fallen upon the new First Order base, and Kylo Ren had hardly even noticed it. He had not caught a single ounce of sleep at all during the night that had passed. There were far too many clashing thoughts and emotions within him and they had become stronger and harder for him to shake off. Not only that, General Hux had kept him occupied with some new plans and missions that were in development, all of which were surrounding the Resistance. Kylo had tried to keep his focus and fatigue in check during it, but his thoughts consistently trailed back to what he had experienced with Rey.  
Kylo gave a sigh to try and calm himself as he sat alone in his quarters. He wanted so badly to strike Hux down with his lightsaber for his critical intrusion into the room he and Rey had been in. But if he did kill the General, Snoke would be no doubt asking questions, and Kylo may accidentally let slip the truth as to why. The last thing he needed right now was Snoke watching his every move and doubting that he was capable of completing his training to be a Sith. Especially because he couldn't control himself when the first sight of a female with Jedi potential came along. Perhaps it was the girl's power that attracted him to her. There was no way Kylo would ever give a regular scavenger a second glance. Whatever it was, all Kylo knew was that it drove him crazy. Even more so now that Hux was turning his nose up at him as if he had something to hold over him. It was all in all an infuriating situation. Kylo had been so close to making the scavenger girl his. If only he had another minute or two with her, he would have been without a doubt inside of her giving himself to her mercilessly. He was on top of the girl, thrusting against her, and practically begging her to let him put it in her. What's more, Rey had even begun arching and pushing back into him giving him indication to proceed. She was so against having him anywhere near her at first, but her body began to give into the sensations. It was exactly what Kylo wanted. Rey would now start considering him, and become more willing to his advances. Or would she?  
Kylo closed his eyes in fatigue. Perhaps Rey looked at how he had left so abruptly and took offence to it. She seemed the type to hold grudges over a feeling of being used. But that was not at all the case. If all Kylo wanted was to use Rey, he could have very easily raped her twice now. Gaining pleasure for only himself wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to connect himself to Rey on many different levels. He wanted her to be his on every single one of those levels. If he could only have her as his student, he would be able to accomplish this. The sexual strain he felt for her was incredibly strong, and even if he tried to deny himself of it, he couldn't. Everything else was a second priority when compared to engaging in intercourse with her. Regardless, under the circumstances, Kylo had to leave so suddenly after their last session together. He couldn't stay even if he tried to. He wanted so very much to, but he couldn't. The longer he stayed, the longer Hux would have accompanied him there. It would have made matters worse. It pissed Kylo off to no end, but showing how irritated he was about it in front of Hux would have only made the General smugger.  
Clenching his fists in anger, Kylo took a deep breath. How was he going to get Hux off his back? There had been an ongoing power struggle between the two men ever since they were assigned to work alongside each other. They had both been at each others throats about their efficiency in doing their job and serving under the Supreme Leader, and now Hux was overly cocky that he had witnessed something dodgy on Kylo's part. Kylo was a tad bit surprised however. He thought that the General would have run back immediately to Snoke to inform him of what he had seen like the stuck up pansy he was. But instead, Hux seemed to be gloating over his newly discovered information, and using it to get in Kylo's craw. Kylo had a feeling that it was going to be a regular thing Hux would use to gain authority over him. No doubt in the next few days, Hux would be ordering him around like as if it were a normal occurrence, deliberately preventing him from having much contact with Rey. But right now it couldn't be helped. As annoying as it was, Kylo didn't even want to think about that man anymore. All he wanted to focus on was Rey, and when he would be able to be with her again.  
Kylo loosened his right hand from being firmly clenched, and allowed it to drag slowly from his knee upwards to his thigh, then his groin. It was so hard to get rid of his erection after being on top of Rey. Even with overseeing mission plans with Hux and other members of the First Order, he had to endure it uncomfortably and painfully. After a while of course it subsided, but even the slight thought and memory of the scavenger girl was enough to relight him. Even through his lack of sleep he was able to get hard again in a single moment.  
Kylo brushed his gloved fingers over the outline of his aching arousal. He was already stiff at the mere thought of the beautiful girl he had beneath him a matter of hours ago. He hadn't been able to relieve himself at all after their last encounter, and he so desperately wanted to. Perhaps it would set aside his built up tension for now. But somehow Kylo doubted that. It would only be a small temporary fix, and it would be no where near as good as being with Rey would have been. Reaching his orgasm by hand would have been a kick in the teeth in comparison to what he could have had with her. Nonetheless, Kylo continued to rub his fingers gently over himself. There was no chance he was going to get any sleep now. There was another full and busy day ahead of him, and he already had to try to make time to visit Rey again. It would be an achievement if he were able to get to her at some point within the day. It would also be an achievement if he didn't just throw himself at her and take her on the floor right then and there once he saw her again. He knew he had to be somewhat slow with the girl, and allow her to adjust and crave his touch. Perhaps he should try something different. There were many things he could do to her without putting himself inside of her straight off the bat.  
That thought played with Kylo's mind as his strokes became firmer. He wondered what touching her like this would feel like. Rubbing her and discovering how her feminine parts felt…Rubbing her and finding her sensitive spots…Rubbing her until she became wet for him…  
Kylo let a groan escape his lips as he lifted his fingers to the button of his black pants. He toyed with it for a moment, undecided whether or not he should. Time was something he didn't really have right now. He had only been able to get away from his duties for a little less than an hour, and that time had been spent sitting and trying to recollect his composure to begin the day without sleep. It had worked to some degree, but it didn't change what his body wanted. It would be easy enough to just unbutton his pants, take out his erection, and give it a few strokes. If he built a decent pace on himself, it wouldn't take long, Kylo thought. He craved the release urgently, and the thoughts and touches he was giving himself had only intensified it. The only thing stopping him was the fact that the time he had was slipping away from him quicker than he had expected it to. At any moment he would be summoned to attend a First Order business meeting, and he didn't like the idea of being caught dead in the middle of relieving himself and having to go about the day even worse off than before. It was a risky thing to be playing around with, but it still didn't stop Kylo from teasing himself in the moment over it. How was Rey feeling right now? She had all the time in the world to herself to do whatever she wanted, Kylo thought. Was she touching herself too right now?  
That thought hit Kylo with a shudder of pleasure, as he began to undo his pants. He had to do it. He had to. It had been far too long since he had relieved himself like this. If he was quick enough, he could pull it off. The simple thought of Rey pleasuring herself would be enough to bring Kylo to his orgasm. He tugged harder on his pants, successfully undoing the buttons with a moan of anticipation.  
"Kylo Ren, Sir." A somewhat nervous Stormtrooper spoke suddenly from the other side of the door to Kylo's room. "Your assistance has been requested by General Hux to Department C."  
Kylo instantly gritted his teeth and let an aggravated snarl escape him. Of course that was the moment he needed to be summoned. How annoying.  
Redoing the buttons on his pants again, Kylo forced himself up and gripped his lightsaber attached to his side firmly. How was he going to get through the day now? Another meeting was going to be painful. Yet another erection he'd have to work off. It was so frustrating. Oh how he just wanted to kill that stormtrooper who had interrupted him. Or better yet, kill Hux for not giving him a moments peace.  
Kylo stormed peevishly to the door, but before opening it, he glanced back to across the room where the mask of his grandfather laid. Upon seeing it he felt a twinge of guilt. He now had two incredibly important people to him. Darth Vader, and Rey. His dedication to his grandfather still remained intact, but Rey had swayed his thoughts and actions ever since he first heard about her.  
Kylo mentally swore to Vader for a moment he would still finish what he started, and apologized for the few bumps he had recently had along the way. With that, Kylo exited the room, and prepared for another day of duties.

~

Back in the living quarters Rey was being held in, yet more hours went by. Rey had found herself bored beyond control. She wasn't used to sitting around waiting, let alone in an enclosed room. She had always been used to being outside at the crack of dawn and working hard the whole day through to earn her daily meal. Being held captive in a room like this was definitely a big change from what she had been doing each day for nearly her entire life. In the time she had been waiting she had already bathed herself again, retied her hair, and tried her best to mend the tears in her clothing. It was becoming uncomfortable being in her torn clothes for so long, but it couldn't be helped Rey supposed. She couldn't imagine that any stormtroopers or even Kylo Ren had any spare female clothing laying around. Well, it didn't have to be female clothing. Rey would have been grateful for any piece of clothing she was given regardless of the gender style. Anything would have felt better than her tattered and dirty outfit that she was wearing right now. Perhaps she could request clothing once Kylo came back…but it was such an awkward question. What if the dark Jedi meant for her to stay in her shabby clothes until they became no more? Rey had a feeling Kylo wouldn't object to seeing her naked. Even if that were the case, Rey was determined to be clothed even if it meant she had to tie the fabric to her body with rope. There was no way she was going to let anyone see her unclothed.  
There was one thing Rey had been grateful for though, and that was the food she had eaten earlier. She knew all too well how it felt to go hungry without food for a day or two at a time. At least Kylo Ren had been thoughtful enough of her to give her food. Maybe he did actually care about her. But why did he leave so suddenly without giving her so much as a second glance last night? For some reason that thought still lingered on her mind. This man was so unusual. She didn't know how to take him. Did he have a split personality or something? It was just plain confusing. Rey didn't even know why she was still thinking about this. It was ridiculous. If anything she should be ignoring his existence all together and focus on getting out of there. She didn't want to be brought before the Supreme Leader in a few days. That would only make matters worse for sure. What was he going to do to her? Kylo had mentioned that she would be brought before him for 'inspection'. What the heck did that mean? No doubt the Supreme Leader would also have the same objective Kylo had with wanting her to be trained for the dark side and work for the First Order. But under no circumstances was that going to happen, Rey thought. But there was another thought in mind as well. Did this leader know about what Kylo had been trying to do to her? Was this how the First Order treated their prisoners? Rey doubted it. If Kylo had done this kind of thing to many prisoners before he wouldn't have been so eager for her consent, and he also wouldn't have leapt off of her the moment that General walked in on them. It was probably a safe bet that their Supreme Leader didn't know about what Kylo had been up to. Was it supposed to be some dirty secret? Being her teacher, training her to be a Sith, while also sleeping with her behind the scenes? Rey didn't find that to be a good combination, but obviously Kylo did. Regardless, her decision was not going to be changed simply because she was brought before the leader of the First Order. She would refuse despite of what he would do to her. Perhaps he would kill her. Rey knew it was a possibility. If he did attempt to kill her though, would Kylo do anything to protect her?  
Rey moved towards the bed, and collapsed backwards on it. She stared at the ceiling as she let out a sigh. There is no way Kylo would try protect her if she were to be killed by their Supreme Leader. There is no way he cared that much about her. This was indeed the same man that murdered his own father without a thought. But even still…She couldn't forget about how strongly she felt his feelings for her last night. If he felt like that about her, then he couldn't just allow her to be done away with so easily. Could he?  
Rey closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. Earlier she had been so focussed on Kylo Ren's emotions and what she felt from him in such depth that she found her body reacting in a way she had never witnessed before. When she vividly reflected on last night's scene, she had felt herself become tingly in her lower regions. She refused to believe that perhaps she had felt turned on by the event, but it definitely seemed like a plausible theory.  
Rey cautiously raised her hand to touch the skin of her exposed thigh. There was no way she was able to repair a rip that large. She slowly ran her fingers a few times over the bare skin, mentally telling herself she was only inspecting how big the tear in her clothing was. The rubs she was giving herself there seemed to only be increasing the tingly sensations she was experiencing a few inches over from where she was touching.  
Frowning in disgust, Rey restrained herself from moving her hand to touch that particular spot that seemed to be calling for attention. That was just plain wrong, she thought. She couldn't touch herself while she was being held a prisoner under the First Order. Not in an unfamiliar room where there were stormtroopers just outside the door, and where anyone could just walk in. There was no way she should even be thinking or considering such a thing, especially since it only started because of one darkly dressed man in particular. Definitely not, Rey thought. Kylo Ren didn't turn her on. No one turned her on. It was all just a crazy coincidence. Nonetheless, Rey couldn't deny that what she had experienced last night felt absolutely breathtaking. Her body coincided so perfectly with Kylo's that it was like as if they were made to go together. It was unbelievable. It was without a doubt the last thing Rey had thought she'd ever feel in that situation with that man on top of her.  
Subconsciously, Rey's hand drifted several inches inward, brushing over her inner thigh. She soon realised this and halted herself from moving over any further. It wasn't like she had never touched herself before. As a curious teenager going through puberty, there were times when she wanted to test out certain things, and masturbation was one of those things. She of course knew what reaching her orgasm felt like, and she knew what she needed to do to get there. But even still, masturbation for Rey was a very rare thing. Her thoughts and priorities were elsewhere each day while living on Jakku. There was always too much to be done within the day, and by the time the day had ended, all she wanted to do was sleep. It was never a huge must on her list of things to do. She never even felt the urge to touch herself. There was nothing about her life on Jakku that was exciting or sexually intriguing. All she knew was that there were many seedy men that would try to come onto her in a heartbeat. That in itself grossed Rey out, and put her off anything remotely sexual. It was only now that Rey was feeling some sort of bodily reaction to what Kylo had done to her. Never before did she feel her feminine parts requesting consideration from her. It was the most inappropriate time to be even thinking about touching herself right now. But what else was she going to do for the rest of the day stuck alone in that room?

~

"After construction is finished on this base, we should then move to begin construction on a third." One of the First Order members said from his seat at the meeting table.  
"I agree!" piped up one other member.  
Kylo Ren was only half listening to the chitchat that was bantering around back and forth across the table. Instead he occupied himself by pacing around the room trying to arrange his mind and thoughts. If it were a normal day, he would be engaging a lot more in the First Order meetings, and try to take control over plans and missions. Today however, he had taken a step back from everything and remained unusually quiet, making his colleagues rather nervous at the unusual behaviour. Some were afraid he was not satisfied with their ideas and was just going to lash out and destroy something, or someone. Kylo could feel their nerves and fear, but it didn't at all concern him. Let them be scared, Kylo thought. He didn't care. The last place he wanted to be right now was at yet another one of these meetings. This was the second meeting today he had attended, and it had taken over an hour so far, with no end in sight.  
"What would the point be?" General Hux asked, joining into the debate. "Once this base is fully operational, there will be no threat left in the galaxy."  
Kylo cringed inwardly at hearing the General speak. He had been nothing but a pain since last night. Well that wasn't true. Hux had always been a pain, but just doubled or even tripled since last night. Him and his smug comments. Kylo had been hearing them all day in passing, and he had grown weary of it. Every time he arrived to a meeting, gave input to ideas, or even paced around the room like he had been doing, Hux would somehow manage to get near him enough to mumble something under his breath to him. If Kylo hadn't been so tired right now, he would have probably flipped out and smashed something.  
"The Resistance is still out there." A member spoke to Hux. "They managed to find a weakness in our last base. What's to say they won't find one in this new one as well?"  
Hux cleared his throat. "As we speak, the pathetic Resistance are celebrating over what they claim to be a triumph. They believe that blowing up our last base had put an end to our regime." He explained. "They know nothing of this new base, and once it is finished, our first mission will be to eliminate every planet in the Illenium system."  
After having that said, more chatter rose around the table. Kylo continued to pace back and forth. Blowing up the Resistance, He thought to himself. If they accomplished that successfully, then nothing would stand in his way of making Rey side with him. She would have no where left to run. No purpose for escape. He would then become everything to her. Her teacher…Her master…her lover…  
Kylo let out a silent exhale. He shouldn't have been thinking about his relationship with Rey right now, especially during a discussion on erasing the Resistance. That should have been the only thing going through his mind. The only goal. But somehow he morphed it into how it involved Rey as well, as if that were the prioritized goal at hand. Perhaps he was becoming a little too obsessed. He had never acted that way over anyone before. The only thing he had been obsessed with was his Sith training, and getting rid of the Resistance. Now that Rey was in the picture, it's like as if everything had suddenly drifted to being less important. He never even imagined that anything would sidetrack him like this. He didn't think it was possible. Who would have thought a simple girl would captivate him like that? It seemed ridiculous. And one thing was for certain; Hux wasn't going to let him forget how ridiculous it sounded. Kylo just hoped Snoke hadn't sensed anything. But with how powerful their Supreme Leader was, it was quite inevitable to hide it for long.  
"What if they gained knowledge of this new base?" A member asked.  
"What if they tracked one of our ships during the evacuation?" Another questioned.  
Hux pursed his lips. "They wouldn't have had time to track us. They are completely oblivious to this base." he said again. "If they somehow knew about it, then they wouldn't be waiting around until it is fully constructed. They would have arranged an attack by now."  
It was true, Kylo thought. There was no possible way the Resistance could have found out about their second base. It was extremely classified knowledge that only himself, Hux, and a small group of other officers knew about. As far as the Resistance was concerned, the First Order had put all their effort into building one all powerful weapon without any sort of backup plan. That was their own fault for being so naïve, Kylo thought. They deserved to be exterminated. Especially because they had had captured Rey's alliance and faith…  
"Isn't that so, Kylo Ren?" Hux said suddenly, snapping Kylo out of his thoughts.  
Kylo turned his gaze to the General, and stared at him through his mask. There was that self-righteous smirk again, Kylo thought. Instead of playing into Hux's games, Kylo decided he would remain silent and continue pacing about the room. What a fool, Kylo thought. If he were to keep this up any longer he was definitely going to teach him a lesson. Perhaps at the very least he could wipe that smirk from his lips with his lightsaber? That would be considerably better than killing him. Watching him suffer a bit would be far more satisfying.  
Suddenly out of no where Kylo felt a jolt shoot through his mind. In an instant his heart began to race and his body filled with an unsettling mixture of chills and hot flushes. What the hell was happening now? Kylo held out his gloved hands and lowered his head to gaze upon them. They were almost trembling. He could feel something. Something unusual. But what? There was some sort of powerful tremor going through him, but it didn't make any sense. What could be causing it?  
Kylo looked around the room frantically as if he were searching for something. There was nothing visibly out of the ordinary in his surroundings. So what was this? This feeling…It was somehow familiar.  
Kylo stood stationary for a moment and focussed his thoughts. For some reason Rey kept popping into his mind. He was sensing something strong on her wavelength. What was wrong with her? Was something happening to her? Was she trying to escape? He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and centre his thoughts and emotions on what exactly was going on. He was immediately able to determine that Rey wasn't in pain. But she was feeling something. Something had to be going on with her if it directly impacted his own emotions. But what was this? Not pain…but something somewhere between guilt, breathlessness, and excitement…  
Suddenly it clicked.  
Kylo closed his eyes behind his mask and let out a few uncontrollable exhales as he shuddered in delight. It was pleasure. Rey was experiencing pleasure. It flowed through him like a fever. He knew it had felt familiar. He felt it last night while he was on top of her. Her body had begun to betray her and make her feel the bliss he was giving her. How could she be feeling that now without his presence though? There was no one else in the room with her. Kylo would have sensed her alarm and panic if that were the case. So what was happening to her to give her these sensations?  
Kylo choked back a groan of exhilaration. Rey…she was the one giving the pleasure to herself…she was touching herself…masturbating…alone in that room without him there to guide her while she did it. Kylo could hardly believe it. It was mind-boggling. The thoughts he had earlier that morning while sitting alone in his quarters…It was only a selfish hope and desire for such a thing to occur while Rey was waiting alone all day. He hadn't actually expected it to happen. It thrilled him beyond belief. A spark shot through his body at the thought, overriding any fatigue he had previously felt. It was amazing. This girl who had been so against him being anywhere near her, was now suddenly touching herself over…  
That was it. Kylo couldn't take it any more. He was done with this meeting. He didn't care. He had to get out of there. His senses had told him their session together last night had ignited Rey's urge to masturbate. Essentially she was touching herself over what happened…over what he had given her…over him.  
Not being able to stand back and do nothing, Kylo moved swiftly across the room toward the door.  
Hux wrinkled his nose. "Where are you going, Ren?" he demanded, but there was nothing stopping the dark Jedi from his hasty actions.  
Not saying a word in response, Kylo exited the room without a second thought. He didn't even process that the General had spoken to him. He heard him, but he had other much more powerful influences on his mind. Rey was all he could think about. She was all he wanted right now. He had to get to her as quick as possible. There was no way he could let her do something like touch herself and let it go undetected. Catching her in the midst of her pleasure…Kylo wanted to see what exactly that looked like. If she were already in the process of giving her body bliss, then would she not be willing and desperate for his touch? He could give her much more than what her own fingers could.  
Kylo's hurried pace turned into more of a run than a walk and he had hardly even realised it. He was far too distracted to care about what he was doing. His only goal right now was to get to Rey's room. He couldn't allow her finish without his presence.

~

Rey moaned quietly as she pushed her fingers back and forth over the fabric between her legs. She had given in to her body's demands after fighting so hard to resist them. But what else could she do? Lay there bored for the rest of the day and consistently be tormented by it? At least if she did this now, perhaps her body would become relieved and no longer have these unusual reactions over what Kylo Ren had done to her. That was Rey's justification for it anyway. Doing this would get rid of her natural cravings, and allow her to regain her true thoughts. She would then be able to face the dark Jedi with a clear head, and fight back harder against him.  
Rey moved her hand to the torn part of her clothing, and allowed her fingers to slip into it to their destination. She arched her back at feeling herself come into contact with her unclothed purity. She instantly felt how wet it had become, and used that to coat her fingers as she continued to rub her sensitive spots. She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to muffle her sounds of bliss. The last thing she needed was having a curious stormtrooper coming in to check on her. They could walk in at any second if they heard something odd like moaning going on in the room. That would kill the mood for sure. But right now Rey didn't want to think about that. She wanted to think about getting this done. She was under the impression she had all the time in the world, considering she had been left alone for so long already. There was no point in rushing things, she thought. Even after taking that into account, Rey didn't slow her pace. Even though she had plenty of time, and should take things slower, she didn't really care anymore. Her body was pushing her to finish as quickly as possible, and to reach that unforgettable feeling it was to climax. Thoughts and feelings raced through her mind as her heart pounded against her chest. She tried to fight off the ones specifically of the Sith that seemed to keep creeping back to her, but it seemed to be inevitable. He was the one who had made her body react like that. He was the one who made her feel things she had never even known possible. He was the one who made her curious about the sexual connection between a male and female. It was too much to bear. She was torn between feeling guilty, feeling nervous, and feeling elated. It was such an odd mixture of emotions swirling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have been doing something outrageous like this. Especially over what happened between her and Kylo. What would her friends think if they knew what she had been doing? What would Finn think?  
Rey threw her head backwards into the blankets as she quickened her rubs on herself. She had to hurry this up. She had to be done with this. It felt so good but the shame was getting to her. She had to do this just once, and then she swore to herself she wouldn't do it again. No one would have to know about it. She could just as simply push it from her mind and pretend it never happened. Even then that was dangerous though. What if Kylo Ren probed it from her mind? What if he found out? That couldn't happen. Rey would make sure that secret would remain only with her at any cost. There was no way he could know about this. That would send him all the wrong signals. He would think that she wanted him…craved him…needed him…  
A moan escaped Rey's lips as she quickly threw her left hand to cover her mouth. It had come out a lot louder than she had expected it to. For some bizarre reason the more that damn dark Jedi entered her mind, the more her genitals pulsed with pleasure. It was crazy. Why did that happen? She didn't for the life of her understand why. Just why? It was all becoming a blur. Her head was becoming hazy with a thick cloud. This would all be over soon…so soon…  
Over her own heavy breathing under her hand, Rey didn't even hear the buttons being punched quickly into the other side of the door. It was only when the door abruptly opened, she realised that she had been caught.  
Rey gave a startled airy gasp as she jumped up onto her elbows, removing her left hand from her mouth and right hand from her from between her legs. She shot her gaze over to her intruder, and saw none other than Kylo Ren standing before her. What the hell was he doing here? After leaving her so suddenly last night and making her wait around all day. He had no business walking in on her in a time like this. Rey couldn't hide her panting and shivering body from the man at the door. She was so embarrassed and humiliated. This was the last thing she ever thought was going to happen, especially when she was like this.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rey couldn't help but yell at the darkly dressed man. She was so ashamed of herself that she couldn't stand having an awkward silence build between them. Kylo had entered the room so quickly, and there was no doubt he would have seen exactly what she was doing. Her embarrassment of the situation made her lash out verbally in anger at him.  
"You shouldn't just barge in here unannounced!" She snapped.  
Kylo stared at the girl on the bed through his mask and held in a thrilled groan. He saw her. Even if it was for a split moment. He saw her…Rey…touching herself…dear god she even had her other hand over her mouth to hold in the sounds she was making. It was much more enticing than Kylo had ever imagined it to be. The brief sight he had seen burned permanently into his mind. There is no way he would ever get that image out of his head. Not unless he were to replace it with a much better one. Even looking at her right now just so incredible. He could see how good it must have felt by the way she was panting and how flushed her face was. He could sense her embarrassment and shame, and he was determined to rid her of it and show her that what she was feeling and what she had been doing was more than okay and nothing to be ashamed of.  
Kylo hastily began to remove his mask as he moved quickly to the humiliated scavenger girl.  
Rey scrambled backwards onto the bed frantically as the Sith approached her. Her heart skipped a beat anxiously. What the hell was he doing rushing over to her like that? What was he going to do to her?  
Kylo lifted his helmet off completely and tossed it to the floor beside him like it was of no importance, as he reached the edge of the bed where Rey had been. In a moment he dropped to his knees on the floor beside her, making her frown in confusion at him.  
"What do you want!?" Rey questioned, not sure of what to make of the situation. What was he doing on his knees? Was he trying to somehow become less intimidating by making himself lower than her? What was he doing looking at her like that? He looked as if he had been doing something strenuous by the way he was panting as nearly as much as she was. His eyes looked so intent and full of something she had never witnessed before. It was something between desire and intrigue, and it smouldered directly into her soul. It made her uncomfortable to be stared at so closely like this. She didn't know whether or not she should keep the eye contact, look away, or perhaps move off of the bed to keep a distance from the man.  
Kylo soon made that decision for Rey, as he lowered his eyes from hers. He looked over the way her body trembled, and knew she must be still feeling the effects of the touches she had been giving herself just minutes ago. Oh how he wished he could have seen more of that display. It would have been such a wonderful thing to watch. But Kylo knew that watching would never be enough. He wouldn't be able to do it for long without racing to the girl's side and assisting her needs. He examined every inch of her, envisioning how she was feeling. He knew it all too well himself.  
His eyes stopped when he noticed Rey's hands. Those beautiful petite hands. That left hand that had been used to muffle her own cries. That right hand that had been used to touch those parts. It set loose a wild passion within him.  
Without warning, Kylo reached forward and latched onto Rey's right wrist.  
Rey immediately reacted with a gasp and fought hard to pull it back from him. But it was no use. Kylo's strength was much more powerful than her own.  
"Let go of me!" She demanded in confusion. Why was he holding her wrist like that? Was it to restrain her from moving away from him? It was like as if he were going to do something with it instead of hold her back. He hadn't even said anything at all since he came into the room and it made everything so much more alarming and perplexing.  
Kylo still didn't say a word as he pulled Rey's wrist closer to him. He couldn't help himself. There was something he wanted to do.  
He eyed the girl's hand more closely, examining over each of her fingers. Those fingers that she used to give herself such pleasure. If she had been giving herself feelings like that, it made Kylo wonder how often this scavenger girl touched herself. Did she do it frequently? He doubted it. But nonetheless she seemed to know where to touch and how to bring herself to her orgasm. Those fingers…They had been under the fabric…brushing over those parts belonging to a female…It was so enthralling.  
After a moment or two, Kylo brought Rey's hand to his face. He leaned forward slightly to lessen the gap between him and her fingers. Without hesitation, he lightly inhaled the scent that covered the scavenger girl's digits. In an instant Kylo closed his eyes as he sniffed the aroma of the girl. Dear lord, he thought. This smell…this fragrance…This was what Rey's purity smelt like. This was her feminine elixir. These were the fingers she used to touch herself. It sent chills through him. It was amazing. He'd never in his life smelt the scent of a female like this. It somehow clicked into his male instincts and drove his urges to be on the girl insane. Rey had become wet from her actions, indicating how aroused she was. She would have still been aroused now, even if she tried to hide it. Kylo continued to sniff the girl's fingers, unable to control his eager exhales.  
Rey watched the man before her carefully. What on earth was he doing? Was he smelling her? It was crazy. Why would he be sniffing her? This kind of behaviour completely took her by surprise. The dark Jedi was so curious just seconds ago about her hand it seemed, and now he looked as if he were enjoying himself over smelling it. The last thing Rey ever thought the Sith would be doing was inhaling her fingers. It wasn't exactly something normal people did to each other. But then again, Rey thought, Kylo wasn't exactly a regular person. But even still, why? Her hand shouldn't smell out of the ordinary…  
It suddenly dawned upon Rey. Kylo Ren…he was sniffing the hand she had just been using to touch herself with. But why was that interesting…Rey suddenly stiffened.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Rey hissed, attempting to tug her wrist free from his grasp.  
Kylo held Rey's wrist stationary and ignored her queries for now. He was far too entranced in how she smelt. He could just envision how wet this girl was. How beautiful it must have looked. How the aroma would be if it were unclothed directly before him…How it tasted…  
Giving a small groan at that thought, Kylo allowed his tongue to flick gently over the tips of Rey's fingers in hope of catching a taste of the girl.  
Rey let out a confused moan as she shuddered at the soft flicking sensation over her fingers. What was he doing now? Licking her? She couldn't even comprehend it. She could see how enthused he was by doing it, and it only puzzled her even further. This wasn't right. It wasn't normal. No one had ever done anything like that to her before. Was he honestly doing something like this right now? It spread touch of fear through Rey's still hyped up body. She could still feel the effects of her masturbation, but it was very quickly turning into frustration. She hadn't been able to finish, and that in itself was leaving a strain on her body. She couldn't take her eyes off Kylo. His tongue moved so elegantly over her fingers. The more he continued, the more it was beginning to send butterflies to her stomach. His expression and actions were so fascinating to watch. He was completely focussed and dedicated to just a small part of her body, and it made Rey see that perhaps this man did have a kind of softer side. His eyes were closed as if he was taking in every aspect of her, and his continual sighs of contentment displayed that he was thoroughly enjoying her. But wait…this man was sniffing her…tasting her…and this was the hand she had been using to touch herself. The thought of how perverse that was overrode Rey's thoughts in an instant. This darkly dressed man wasn't showing her a gentler demonstration of affection. He was doing this to fuel his own sick desires. Those thoughts made Rey disgusted. How could she allow him to stimulate himself like that?  
"Stop it!" Rey ordered. She couldn't stop herself. The outrage within her was too much for her. She slapped the Sith across the face with her left hand and snatched her right back.  
"Pervert!"  
Kylo jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of aggression from Rey. He was quite literally slapped out of his thoughts. He had been so hypnotised by the flavour of the scavenger girl, he had hardly even considered how she may have been disturbed by his actions. He hadn't been able to focus on anything else but her hand. But even still…Rey just slapped him for the second time, and called him a pervert. Kylo didn't know what to make of it. He didn't exactly enjoy being slapped by the girl, but at the same time he couldn't find it in himself to blame her. Acting on instinct had been all he was able to do when getting so close to her, and it no doubt confused and startled the girl. He wasn't sorry though, there was no way he was regretful for his actions. The taste of girl was absolutely incredible. It made him desperately want to investigate the location of the substance over Rey's fingers.  
Rey watched the dark Jedi return his dark gaze back to her. She feared that he would become angry at her abuse, but she couldn't help it. What did he expect? Did he expect her to allow him to get off over the hand she was using to masturbate? That was insane. It was wrong. It was disgusting. It was embarrassing. This is exactly what she was hoping to avoid. Kylo had obviously seen what she had been doing to herself, and clearly it didn't disturb him in the slightest. It was just as Rey suspected. Catching her doing that had given Kylo the wrong signals. What was he going to do to her now? He still hadn't spoken a word since he had come into the room.  
"Rey…" Kylo finally spoke, making Rey's stomach drop at hearing his deep breathless voice.  
"What do you want?" Rey questioned, trying to resist the urge to back up further on the bed.  
"Its okay, Rey." Kylo said, trying a calmer tone with the girl to relax her. "You don't need to be afraid."  
Rey glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you." She snarled.  
Kylo could see in the scavenger girl's eyes she wasn't lying. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of him in the sense of who he was and the power he contained. But she was afraid of him emotionally…physically…sexually…She was scared of what she was feeling at the mere thought of him. All that hate and loathing…it was still there, but it was no where near as intensified as it was only a day ago. Kylo could feel her conflicted emotions towards him. She was so full of shame at what she had been feeling and thinking about. She had actually been considering him sexually, and that made her feel like she was betraying her friends and the Resistance. Kylo could sense it all too well. Rey was so vulnerable right now, and as selfish as it sounded, Kylo knew he had to take advantage of the situation. If he could get her in a situation like he had her last night, he could show Rey exactly what he could give her. Perhaps he shouldn't throw himself on her quite like last time and freak her out again. Perhaps he should take things slow with her, and give her what her body seemed to be craving right now. Her body was craving release, and Kylo knew he wouldn't be able to leave her without. If he gave her that, Rey would without a doubt be overwhelmed with pleasure that she just might allow herself to be taken by him.  
Kylo lifted himself from the floor beside the bed, making Rey gulp as she shuffled backwards on the blankets to gain distance from him.  
"I know you're not afraid of me." Kylo spoke, watching the flushed girl scrambling anxiously. "Or else you wouldn't feel the need to touch yourself over me."  
Rey blushed and cringed at hearing those words from the darkly dressed man. How embarrassing. He didn't need to say things like that. Yes, they both obviously knew what she had been doing just minutes ago, but he didn't need to come right out and say it. What's worse is he had said that she was doing it over him. How the hell would he know if it was over him or not? It could have been over anyone or anything. He couldn't have known, not unless he somehow got it from her mind. She hadn't even been thinking about it in his presence, and she hadn't let him mind probe her since he had entered the room. So how could he have known about it? Perhaps he had just assumed it?  
"Shut up!" Rey growled through her teeth. "I would never do that over someone like you!"  
Kylo tilted his head ever so slightly. "I told you that it's okay." He said again in the same calm tone. "You don't need to try to hide it from me. I know what you want."  
"You don't anything about what I want!" Rey snapped. "If you knew about half of what I wanted, you would have either set me free or killed me by now!"  
"Shh…" Kylo hushed as he moved slowly closer to Rey.  
Rey moved backwards further until she hit the head of the bed and pressed her back firmly against it. "Don't come any closer to me!"  
Kylo ignored Rey's demands. He moved nearer to her and it only took a moment until he stood beside her at the edge of the bed. He looked down at her, and noticed how nervous and flustered she was. She was so embarrassed and humiliated, but Kylo couldn't understand why. She knew how much he wanted her, and she knew how much she herself was beginning to want him. So why was she so distressed about the whole situation? Did she not see this as an opportunity to get what her body wanted? He would give it to her willingly. He had made that quite clear to her by now. Why was she holding on to herself? Was it worth the struggle?  
"Don't fight it, Rey." Kylo said, lowering his gloved hand to the girl. "You don't need to. I won't hurt you."  
Rey's body froze as she watched and felt the dark Jedi's leathered fingers come into contact with her cheek. It was such a soft and soothing caress exactly like the one he had given her earlier yesterday. The gentle touch sent tingles through her body. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to touch her like that? How dare he even think he was entitled to touch her like that. For some reason he seemed to have lack of boundaries when it came to her. He had already taken her first kiss, and Rey would never forget it. Why her? Of all people the Sith could be doing this to, why did it have to be her? Surely there were millions of other females in the galaxy he could go and toy with. Why did he have to take everything away from only her? It was becoming too much. This man was caressing her face in either an attempt to calm her down, or seduce her. Either way, Rey refused to let it continue. It was already making her body react to him. She was still so wound up from rubbing herself that her body was craving whatever it required to reach it's climax.  
"Don't." Rey grumbled, turning her face away from Kylo's hand.  
"You want it." Kylo said lowly. He moved his hand to gently stroke the scavenger girl's hair. "I know you want it."  
Rey cringed at hearing the man beside her speaking like that. It tore her insides apart and made her angry. He was trying to dictate to her what she was feeling, and persuade her to give in to it. But that wasn't going to happen. There was no way so was going to give in.  
Rey gave a snarl as she abruptly batted the dark Jedi's hand away from her. After doing so, she quickly leapt up from the other side of the bed and tried to make a dash for the quarters' bathroom. If she could make it in there, perhaps she could close the door and somehow lock herself inside. Anything to get away from Kylo. She had to get away. She couldn't let him get her in a position like last night. She couldn't let him overpower her like that. Who knows what might happen if they were together like that again. Especially now. Her body was even more likely to betray her.  
Kylo instantly picked up on Rey's intentions, and moved quickly after her. He could have very easily used the force to stop her and hold her still. But in this instance, Kylo decided against it. If he were to do that it would have made Rey feel unfairly treated. Like as if she didn't have a chance and was being held completely against her will. Her body was already reacting to him. He didn't need to use tricks like that to make her his.  
Rey had gotten only metres from the bathroom until she felt Kylo grab onto her arm and pull her backwards. He hauled her back towards him so roughly that Rey had fallen back into him. Her back hit against his chest, and she let out a gasp as she felt the dark Jedi's other hand wrap around her waist to keep her in place.  
"Let me go!" Rey yelled, squirming frantically against the stronger man. It was doing her no justice. Her strength was nothing against Kylo's. Her body was still weak from her masturbation. But she couldn't let herself be taken so easily like this. She had to put up a fight. She tried to pull away from the Sith while smacking her fist into the arm he used to hold her.  
Kylo gave a grunt of displeasure as he pushed Rey forward. She continued to struggle with him and kicked her legs back in hope of striking him.  
"Get off!" Rey roared.  
"Stop resisting it!" Kylo groaned as he continued to shove Rey forward across the room. It only took a few more moments until Kylo had successfully pushed Rey against the wall of the room, earning a frustrated growl from the girl. He held her there firmly to prevent her from fighting back. His left arm was still wrapped around her waist, while his right hand gripped Rey's wrist and held her arm against the wall.  
After a few more aggravated struggles, Rey finally realised that it was useless to keep wearing herself out by it. There was nothing she could do forced up against the wall like that. It irritated the hell out her. What was with this man and getting her in positions like this? She couldn't fight back against him yet again, and she felt completely helpless by it.  
"Shh…" Rey heard the darkly dressed man hush into her ear. It made her shudder. Did he honestly think he was going to calm her down? Holding her against a wall wasn't exactly the right way to go about relaxing her.  
"Let go." Rey breathed against the wall in front of her.  
"You don't need to fight this." Kylo said closely to her ear. "You know what you want."  
Rey gritted her teeth together. "You don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled. "If you would think I wanted anything to do with you, then you're wrong."  
Kylo gave a small sigh. Rey was definitely the most stubborn female he had ever met. Even after being caught pleasuring herself and allowing her thoughts to stray openly to him, she was still denying it until the very end. Why was this girl so keen on hiding herself from him? He already knew the truth, but Rey was still flat out denying any of it. But that was going to soon change. Kylo was determined to get her to open up to him and have her to admit it. If she wasn't going to come to terms with her newly found urges, then he was going to show her how strong they were. Oh the things he could do to her in a position like this. It made Kylo quiver at the thought. He would soon have her begging mercilessly for him.  
"Don't deny yourself of the truth." Kylo whispered into the smaller girl's ear, as he loosened his grip and slowly dragged his right hand down her arm. "You know deep inside yourself that your body is craving to be touched."  
Rey began to breathe heavier. The way this man spoke to her…whispered to her…For some reason it always seemed to send butterflies to her stomach and make her heart race. His voice. His words. His touch. Rey couldn't escape it. She felt how elegantly the dark Jedi's leathered hand glided down her arm and it almost instantly gave her goose-bumps. Memories of last night's sensations flooded back to her in that moment. The feeling of how he had her pinned to the bed. The light soothing rubs of his thumbs over her skin. The feeling of the man on top of her pressed against her. It made her body writhe.  
"I can feel it." Kylo sighed, moving his hand further down Rey's arm. "Your body wants you to give in, but you keep rejecting it." He dropped his hand completely from Rey's arm, placing it gently onto her hip.  
Nerves flared up inside Rey's chest as she felt the Sith's gradual motions. His hand was placed upon her hip now, and she could hardly believe it. What was he planning on doing to her now? She had never someone touch her hip like that before. It was such an unfamiliar sensation. Everything about this man was so unfamiliar to her. He had made her feel more in one day that anyone had made her feel in her whole life.  
"That's not true," Rey found her voice betraying her and becoming no more than a whisper. "Stop."  
Kylo gave the petite hip a light squeeze. "I can give you what you want." He murmured lowly.  
Rey gulped and let out an exhale. "I don't want anything from you." She continued to refuse the man behind her, even if her body was saying something completely different.  
Kylo allowed the scavenger's girls hip to fall from his grasp, as he continued to snake his hand downwards. He brushed his hand down the girl's bare leg, slowly inching it across toward her inner thigh.  
Immediately noticing the change of path, Rey stiffened in alarm. He couldn't be serious. The dark Jedi couldn't be serious. What did he think he was doing? He had no right to invade her personal space like that. That thought seemed ridiculous considering what happened between them last night, but it still shocked and stunned her to feel the man touch her like that. Forcing his body on her was one thing. Fondling her with his hands was completely another. It almost somehow seemed even more perverted than prodding himself into her. It was outrageous. She could hardly even believe what he was intending. His hand was moving so close to that place. She could almost feel it. She had never been touched there before by anyone else and it frightened her. She couldn't allow him to touch that. That was beyond all limits.  
"What are you doing!?" Rey questioned as she instinctively tried to shrug the hand from her thigh and clench her legs together.  
Kylo couldn't believe it, he was now touching Rey's bare thigh for the first time. A girl's bare thigh. It set him ablaze with passion. He wished so desperately he could see what it looked like to have his hand upon this astounding female. He could feel her convulse under his advances and it gave him chills down his spine. He couldn't resist the urge to rub the smooth skin beneath his fingers. It felt so incredible. If only he could touch that bare skin without his gloves on. But right now under the circumstances it was impossible. If he were to fumble around to remove it, it would give Rey the opportunity to catch him off guard and escape from him. It was an unachievable goal right now. Regardless, Kylo ran his fingers up and down the length of Rey's thigh, making the girl give a small whimper. Hearing a noise like that come from her urged him to proceed with his actions with a groan of excitement.  
Rey squirmed against the darkly dressed man, trying hard to hold back more noises from escaping her lips. She could feel those leather gloved fingers stroking her so gently up and down her thigh, not quite reaching her pulsing purity before trailing back downwards. It made her body feel weak and tingly. This man was so close to touching her parts. Kylo Ren was so close to touching her. It was the most bizarre thing that she never would have thought would be happening to her right now. For some reason these simple light touches were making her body react in a way she never knew possible. The dark Jedi was somehow fuelling the butterflies in her stomach and the fiery fever that spread throughout her body. Her body ached more and more for contact. It wanted to be touched. In that place. With every stroke Kylo gave her, the more she subconsciously hoped he slipped his fingers upwards just a little too far.  
Kylo breathed heavier in Rey's ear as he sensed her subtle wants. It drove him crazy to feel this beautiful girl's body giving in to him. He could give her anything she wanted, and he was determined to do just that. She wouldn't be able to refuse him for long. Kylo was surprised that he had lasted this long without ravishing the scavenger girl already. There was so much more he had to do to her than simply rub her thigh. As wonderful as it felt, there were much better places to be stroking. He wanted to know what every last inch of this girl's body felt like. Even if Rey wasn't verbally agreeing to him, he knew that deep inside of her she needed this as much as he did.  
Kylo gave one last stroke upwards on Rey's thigh, and halted his hand once it was just centimetres away from her untouched womanhood. He firmly tightened his fingers around her thigh, and slowly attempted to pull her clenched legs apart to separate them.  
Rey felt what he Sith was trying to do, and kept her legs together as tightly as she could.  
"Open these for me, Rey." Kylo breathed, pushing himself harder against her.  
"No." Rey whimpered, unable to control her breathless panting against the wall. There was no way she could do that. Spread her legs for him? Impossible. That couldn't happen. The mere thought of spreading her legs for him…Rey wanted to say that it would sicken her to the core, but her body forced that away from her. She didn't want to part her legs for this darkly dressed man. But her body so urgently wanted to. She was so torn between holding onto her dignity and giving in to her female instincts. How could she live with herself if she were to let Kylo do what he wanted to her?  
"Give in to me." Kylo whispered softly to Rey, as he gently nuzzled her ear. "I can feel your conflict. You don't have to try to hide it from me anymore."  
Rey shivered and couldn't help but moan at feeling Kylo nuzzle her like that. His passion for her was so strong, and she could feel it radiating off of his entire being. Oh god, how was she going to get out of this? It was getting worse by the second. If this continued any longer, Rey wasn't sure what would happen.  
Kylo's self control was beginning to slip from him. If Rey wasn't going to separate her legs for him by request, then he was going to make her want to separate them. He knew he had to try to take things slow, but his lust for her was getting the better of him. She was gradually giving in to him in the way he wanted her to, and it was falling into place so perfectly. He knew in his subconscious self the boundaries and the inappropriateness of touching a female the way he was, but right now his guilty conscience had been overtaken by his desires. It was too much to bear. He couldn't remain patient any longer.  
Kylo abandoned his attempt to pry Rey's legs apart, and carefully slipped his fingers upwards just a little further…  
A jolting spark shot through Rey's entire body as she felt Kylo's gentle touch come into contact with the fabric that covered her purity. Oh god. He was there. He was actually touching there. That place. Rey's heart, breath, mind, and thoughts all raced together at the same time. It was shocking. Alarming. Frightening. Outrageous. How could this be happening? He actually did it. Kylo Ren actually crossed all the lines possible. Rey couldn't believe it. A man's hand was actually touching her there. It was mind-blowing. Her entire body tensed at the foreign sensation that flowed through her. She felt scared. She felt nervous. She felt overwhelmed. It was too much to process.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Rey snapped suddenly. "Get your hands off me you filthy pervert!"  
Kylo let out an eager moan at feeling the outline of Rey's feminine genitals beneath his gloved fingertips. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest at hearing her protests. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch a woman like that. In that spot. But by the laws of all the galaxies combined, Kylo did not regret placing his hand upon this girl. He had never even imagined he'd be able to touch a female this way. It was absolutely amazing to finally be able to touch this scavenger girl. There was no backing out now. It would all be worth it soon enough, and Kylo would prove that to Rey.  
He held his fingers stationary for a moment to allow her to get used to the idea of them being there. It took every ounce of willpower Kylo had to not let his hand wander and explore every inch of the area he was touching.  
"I'll show you what your body wants." Kylo tried to soothe. "Open yourself to me."  
Rey trembled and her voice broke. "How dare you."  
Kylo's fingers twitched with anticipation. He couldn't control the dirty desires swimming through him. He wanted to show Rey exactly what he could give her. There was no greater goal in his mind than making Rey moan and whimper under his touch. If he could touch her…rub her…make her body pulse with pleasure…he may just be able to bring her to her orgasm. That thought made him shudder with delight. Making a girl climax. Making Rey orgasm for him. That would truly be something incredible. That would set his ego alight for sure.  
Unable to stand waiting any longer, Kylo carefully pushed his hand downwards, gliding his fingers further over Rey and through the small gap between her legs. He gently pressed his fingers down on her lower regions, before bringing them back up again. He stroked her like this slowly over and over in a continual motion.  
Rey was unable to fight back a moan of pleasure at feeling these actions performed on her. She wished she hadn't made a noise like that, but she couldn't help it. She was being rubbed through the fabric of her clothes, between her legs, by Kylo Ren. It wasn't fair. She uncontrollably arched her back at the sensation. The dark Jedi's movements were so slow and repetitive but it made her body ache and respond to the contact. Her body was so desperate to regain the touches she was giving herself before, and now that Kylo was touching her in that place…stroking her there…with those strong but graceful gloved fingers…It was making her light-headed and weak.  
Kylo continued his hand movements on Rey and could feel how quickly her body was reacting to it. Her body was becoming weak. It was exactly how he planned. He knew she would start to give in to her body's demands after he was able to touch her like this. It thrilled him to absolutely no end. He mentally took note of every single outline and feature he could feel of Rey's womanhood through her material. He was honestly surprised at how much he could make out. There were so many different pieces to the female anatomy and he wanted to explore every single part of it. He wanted to discover all the places he could touch that would earn him a noise from the beautiful girl against him.  
"How dare I what?" Kylo asked seductively. "Touch you? Make you moan? Give you exactly what you want?"  
Rey bit her lip at hearing the Sith say those things to her. The weakness spreading through her body made her legs shake as she feared she wouldn't be able to stand upright for much longer. Kylo held her more tightly against the wall and used his strength to keep her standing.  
"I don't want those things." Rey tried, but the bliss in her voice betrayed her.  
"If you didn't want those things then why are you letting me in now?" Kylo wondered as he pressed down on Rey's purity harder, sending a jolt through her.  
It took Rey a moment, but then almost instantly she realised what the darkly dressed man had meant. Her legs. They had become weak under his touch, and subconsciously separated to give the man easier access to her. How in the world did that happen? Rey hardly even noticed that she had spread her legs for the dark Jedi during his strokes. It was all too much to comprehend. Her body was already doing things to betray her wishes. Rey was failing fast, and at this rate who knows what would happen.  
Kylo gave a small nip at Rey's ear making her shiver. He couldn't believe how quickly the scavenger girl was becoming putty in his hands. It much better than he had ever imagined it to be. Soon this girl would be his. By the second he was pushing her closer and closer to her corruption. He was sealing her fate and intertwining it with his own. There was absolutely no better feeling.  
Taking advantage of the newfound space to move his hand freely, Kylo halted his strokes on Rey. Rey couldn't help but give a small groan at the loss of contact, and wondered what exactly he was planning on doing now.  
"W-What are you doing?" She mumbled airily.  
Kylo gave a small smirk. "Don't worry," He teased. "I won't stop."  
Rey wanted to tell the dark Jedi off for making a joke like that in a time like this. But under the circumstances she could hardly even bring herself to give a disapproving grunt at his response.  
Kylo hummed in success, as he allowed his hand to venture to the side of Rey's torn fabric. He fondled with the tear for a moment, before gently pushing his fingers under it.  
"Wait!" Rey suddenly gasped, feeling Kylo's leathered fingers intrude upon her.  
But Kylo was done with waiting. He slipped his hand inside the crotch of the scavenger girl's pants and almost immediately met with her bare pussy.  
Rey's heart skipped a beat as she let out a startled cry. Impulsively she pulled her free right arm down from the wall to grab onto Kylo's in an attempt to pull him away from her. Nerves and panic swelled up inside her. She couldn't believe it. Kylo was touching her. Her unclothed parts. No one had ever come even close to touching that place on her. She never planned on having anyone touch her there. She never wanted anyone to touch her there. It was such an outrageous and inappropriate place to be touching. Her mind was screaming no, but her body was screaming yes. Rey was way too stunned and torn over what was happening to her that she couldn't even think straight. She tugged helplessly on the Sith's arm and begged him to stop.  
"Don't, please!" She pleaded. "I don't want it!"  
Kylo listened to her pleas and it gave him a rush of adrenaline. Rey was still holding on to her words stubbornly, regardless of what her body was saying. Why was this girl so stubborn? He was determined to find out just why exactly she was like that.  
Kylo let out an exhilarated groan into the smaller girl's ear as he brushed his fingers down her slit. This…This was what a female felt like between her legs. It was so intriguing and so much better than Kylo thought it would be. He had a rough idea on what the female body looked like, and the layout of it, but he never knew it would feel like quite this. It instantaneously sent fire to his loins. His arousal bulged firmly against his pants and he couldn't help but press it into Rey's behind as he fondled her.  
He traced his middle finger up and down Rey's purity, taking in the moment of how simply new and exciting it was to be touching her special place like that. Oh how he burned to be able to put himself inside her. He could only manage to continue his strokes for another moment before his curiosity and irrationality overcame him again.  
Lifting his hand back to the top of the scavenger girl's womanhood, Kylo slowly slid his gloved middle finger down through her folds. He brushed the tip of his finger over the girl's clit and exhaled in satisfaction when he heard her whimper and squirm at his touch.  
"Oh, Rey." Kylo whispered feverishly. He could feel her pleasure pouring out of her at his touch.  
Rey continued to whimper and tremble against the wall in front of her, while she desperately tried to remove the dark Jedi's hand from between her legs. It was impossible. He wouldn't budge. She was too weak to put up more of a fight against him. She could hardly even come to terms with what she was feeling. He had just brushed her over her most sensitive spot, and it drove her body crazy. She wanted more. She needed more. She had to have more. But she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't betray her friends like that. The Resistance. She couldn't throw away her dignity like this. No matter how badly she craved the Sith's seduction. It was becoming harder and harder to resist him. But she had to try. If there was one thing Rey was going to make sure of, it was that she was going to say no right until the very end.  
Kylo continued to move his finger south past Rey's clit. He desperately wanted to explore the rest of her forbidden place, and discover more sensitive spots. He longed to see what it looked like. It felt remarkable, and he could only imagine it would look just as stunning as it felt. He pushed his finger further down the folds of Rey, and soon slid his leather over her wet suppliant entrance. Even through his glove he could feel how slippery the place was, and it made him close his eyes in passion.  
"Oh god, Rey." He breathed. His erection twitched against her. "Look how wet you've become."  
Rey moaned and arched her back again. She could feel the darkly dressed man bathing his fingers in her fluid and using it to slide over her entrance so teasingly. It was killing her. She just wanted this to end. She wanted him to rub her and bring her to her orgasm. Her body had already been straining enough. The sexual tension was getting to her in a way she never knew possible. As much as she knew she had to protest, deep within her was begging the man to give it to her.  
"Stop." Rey forced herself to beg.  
Kylo let out a grunt as he ground his erection harder against her. He prodded his drenched finger against the scavenger girl's hole, picturing how it would feel if it were to be his member there instead.  
"You don't want me to stop." He said lowly, continuing his teasing prods against Rey's pussy. "I know you don't want me to."  
Rey couldn't find any words to say back to the man. All she could do was moan and whimper under his touch.  
Kylo slipped his finger back up to Rey's clit, and stroked over it tenderly, making her gasp and writhe. He rubbed the sensitive spot slowly up and down, and it drove Rey crazy.  
Kylo was so overjoyed at feeling the girl react to him like this. He had complete control over her body. Rey's arm had already stopped trying to pull him away from her, and instead rested it on his arm. Kylo could feel her grip on him subtly pull and guide him to where she wanted him to rub her. He keenly followed her delicate demands as he nuzzled into her neck. From the way she was slightly tugging on him and moving him, he switched his back and forth rubs to circular motions instead. After earning a whine of pleasure from Rey, Kylo knew that rubbing her like that was how she wanted it. How could she say she didn't want this? It was so plainly obvious that she did. She was practically taking control of his movements on her. But Kylo knew she would never admit it if he pointed it out to her. But why wouldn't she admit it? What was holding her back so strongly when she knew she didn't have to do that? What was she so afraid of?  
Kylo allowed his mind to probe into Rey's for a moment. He wanted to know exactly what she was feeling and thinking, and what was blocking her from admitting her desires to him.  
Rey hardly even noticed she had let her unguarded thoughts loose and into the hands of the dark Jedi. She couldn't even concentrate. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure and pure bliss. Her clit throbbed and pulsed against his gloved finger. It felt so strange to have someone else doing these actions to her, and giving her these sensations. It was so different to how it felt when she was the one touching herself. For some reason it felt a hundred times better having someone else doing it to her. His movements were unpredictable and so different to her own. Kylo was stroking her in such slow, gentle swirls. It felt so irresistible, but also so tormenting. Such soft rubs from this man was putting her body on edge. She craved him to quicken his pace on her. But she couldn't say that to him. She hoped and mentally prayed he would rub her faster.  
Kylo couldn't hold back a moan at hearing the scavenger girl's thoughts. She wanted him to rub her faster? Dear lord. That was the most deliciously erotic thing he had ever heard someone wish for. He could hardly believe she was yearning for such a thing. He somehow never thought it was possible to hear a thought like that from Rey. She was always so against everything he did to her, and now here she was mentally begging him to speed up his space on her. Then why didn't she just say it? Why couldn't she tell him what she wanted? He wanted her to admit to him what she wanted. There was no way he was just about to let her have what she wanted without letting him hear it from her first. Rey couldn't just get away with telling him it was all on his part, and none on her own. Her newly discovered desires were getting the better of her, and all she was able to do was blame Kylo and make it out like he was forcing her into everything.  
"Tell me what you want, Rey." Kylo said, not for a second quickening his strokes on her.  
"I don't want anything from you." Rey lied through her moans.  
Kylo let out a grunt. "Don't lie to me." He breathed heavily. "I know what you want. I can feel what you want. I can see what you want."  
Rey bit her lip at hearing the Sith speak to her like that.  
"You're begging me rub you faster." Kylo spoke again, revealing to Rey he knew what was inside her head. "Admit it to me, Rey. Tell me what you want me to do to you."  
"No." Rey pleaded, shaking her head. "You're wrong."  
Kylo gave a frustrated growl as he forced his aching arousal into her. "Tell me!" He demanded.  
Rey shook her head again as she unwillingly pressed back into the darkly dressed man.  
Kylo moaned as he felt the girl push back into him. "Why won't you just let go and tell me. You can't hide it from me, Rey. I know what's in your mind."  
Rey let out a loud whine as she felt the dark Jedi move his finger over her clit quicker. She uncontrollably threw her head back into his shoulder, and panted frantically over the powerful jolting pleasure that was shooting through her entire body. It was so breathtaking. This was exactly what she was craving for. Every inch of her being wanted her to scream out yes to what the Sith was doing to her, but it took every part of her willpower to prevent herself from doing so. Her mind was becoming foggy. Kylo was touching her at that exact pace she wanted. She needed this so very badly. Within herself there was no denying how much she hungered for this. But she couldn't verbally admit it, no matter how desperately she wanted to. If she were to throw it out in the open, it would be plainly consenting to what was happening between them. If she didn't consent with words, at least she could then pretend to herself that she was forced against her will. By doing that she could begin to rid herself of all that overwhelming guilt of betraying her friends. She needed Kylo to force himself on her and do things to her against her will. It was the only way she was going to be able to cope with the reality of what she was doing with him.  
Kylo was a little stunned and taken back at hearing the scavenger girl's thoughts. She was refusing to consent to his advances because of her guilt? What's more, she wanted him to proceed without her verbal consent so she technically hadn't betrayed anyone? It was bizarre. That was the last thing Kylo thought he would find out from searching the girl's mind. Was the guilt of being with him and giving in to him that overbearing? Kylo could understand it to a degree. Everything between them had happened so suddenly, and the sexual tension and connection they were feeling for each other was so very intense. If that was how Rey wanted things to go for now, then who was Kylo to deny her of it. He knew of her true consent deep down inside of her. But even still, he wanted Rey to open up to him vocally as well as physically.  
"That's why you won't admit it to me." Kylo mumbled softly, "Your guilt will become too much for you that you won't be able to bear it."  
Rey briefly heard what Kylo had said to her but her mind was becoming mush and falling apart. She couldn't comprehend the words being said. The dark Jedi's vigorous rubs over her were giving her hot flushes. She uncontrollably moaned and panted as she pushed back into him. Her body had completely betrayed her and fallen victim to the man behind her. She could feel her body begin to convulse with bliss as her pussy pounded with pleasure. She was nearing her body's limit now. It was only a matter of time until she would reach that irresistible climax. She wanted to feel it so badly, but at the same time she knew once it was over, the reality of everything would sink in and engulf her.  
Watching and feeling the scavenger girl writhe and whine in pleasure, Kylo could feel how quickly she was approaching her release. She was getting so close and it excited him beyond belief. Would she really orgasm for him? Finally he would be able to show her how wonderful he could make her feel.  
"Oh, Rey…" Kylo moaned, eagerly pressing his lips against the girl's neck. "You're so close."  
Rey was unable to say anything back to the Sith. She tried to hold off her climax for as long as she could. Her body urged for it to come, but she didn't want it to end so quickly like that.  
Kylo could feel her conflicts, and the way she was straining her body to prevent herself from finishing. It made Kylo's body ache with anticipation. God, the girl was practically teasing herself.  
"Don't force it back." Kylo groaned. "Let it go."  
Rey subconsciously shook her head in disapproval of his demands. She tried so hard to hold on for as long as she could. Her nails dug tightly into Kylo's arm as she pushed back her release with all her willpower.  
Kylo snarled at the scavenger girl's disobedience. In an instant he quickened his pace even more on rubbing her, making her whimper loudly. He could feel immediately that she was losing herself to his touches. It was the most fascinating and captivating thing Kylo had ever experienced, and he was determined to be successful in making Rey orgasm.  
Rey's entire body shivered in delight at the darkly dressed man's change in pace. It was too much for her. It was too much for her body to take. There was no way she was going to be able to fight back her climax. It was all happening too quickly and she couldn't stop it. All thoughts of what was wrong and right had been pushed completely from her conscience and the only thing that filled her was how wonderful this feeling was. She couldn't control herself any longer. Her release was upon her.  
Kylo growled into her ear. "Cum for me, Rey." He ordered.  
After hearing that, Rey couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud cry as a massive explosion of pleasure and hot flushes flooded through her entire body. She squirmed and threw her head from side to side over Kylo's shoulder. She wanted to scream. The pleasure flowing through her was so intense and it was the most powerful thing she had ever experienced before in her life. Never had she been able to give herself an orgasm like that. It pulsed through her ragingly and she couldn't hold back her continuous cries of pure bliss.  
Kylo held the girl closely to him as he shut his eyes tightly. He focussed himself intently on the struggling and moaning scavenger girl, and took in every single second of pleasure she was feeling. Dear lord, he couldn't believe the immense bliss he'd given her. He'd never made a girl cum before. He had never seen a girl cum before. The experience was overwhelming, mind-boggling, and ever so entrancing. It was a complete success. He had given Rey just one of the many things he had to offer her, and in the process learnt so much about her that he had not yet known. As he began to feel Rey's convulsions slow, he soon realised the one very painful problem that was left to be fixed. His erection. It had become so sore and demanding during the whole situation, and especially during Rey's mesmerizing release. He couldn't help but notice how soaked with precum his pants were. It was crazy. He had never felt himself become so stimulated like that before. Paying attention to it now only made it worse. He wanted to touch it. He had to give himself something. After witnessing this whole situation, it urged him even more to want to be inside of the scavenger girl. If he did that, he was sure that he would be able to get her to make even louder screams than the cries she had given over her orgasm. It made him shudder. Her cries and moans were the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. Sure, he'd heard women shriek before, but that was only ever out of fear or pain. These noises Rey had shown him were very much different. It crawled through every inch of him, and he just couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to hear more sounds like that. Why was everything about this girl so addictive and alluring?  
Kylo slowed his rubs on Rey, as she began to wind down from her release. She was still unable to think straight. She had seen stars for a moment through her cloudy vision. All she was able to do was pant uncontrollably while leaning back against Kylo. She could hardly even support herself now. She was completely relying on him to hold her and keep her from dropping to the floor. Her legs shook with jolting tingles that reached all the way down to her feet. It was so incredible. That feeling…that climax…that dark Jedi. How in the world was he able to make her feel like that? Was this what it felt like to be touched by a man? Or was it just Kylo Ren that was somehow able to give her all these sensations? I was all so outrageous and confusing. She had hardly even shared moments of passion like that with herself, let alone another person. Rey didn't know whether or not she should feel embarrassed, angry, or even just content over the whole situation. She'd never shared herself with anyone like that before. The effects of her orgasm were beginning to wear off, and she knew she was going to suddenly awaken and realise the reality of what just happened. That thought scared her. She just wanted to stay in that hazy state of mind where absolutely nothing else mattered. It was so unfair. A ping of guilt was already hitting the pit of her stomach.  
Kylo could sense the girl's state of mind returning to normal. If anything that was the last thing he wanted. He could feel that she wanted to remain unconscious in passion, and not have to face the shameful reality. Her loyalty and dedication to her friends and the Resistance was so unshakeable, but Kylo was going to make sure he changed that. But for right now he couldn't have this moment ruined. He couldn't have it taken away and have her go right back to refusing him. He had to change the pace of this encounter, and drown out all the thoughts and memories Rey had of any of her friends and regret.  
Kylo withdrew his hand from being inside Rey's pants, and in one swift moment he spun her around to face him.  
Rey let out a small gasp in surprise as she was pressed against the wall and forced to face the man that had just invaded every inch of her privacy. Kylo pushed his forehead to press against hers, and stared intently into her eyes to catch sight of the pleasure that filled them.  
Rey stared back helplessly into his, and wondered what exactly he was going to do now. Her lips trembled anxiously, and as she caught sight of the dark Jedi's eyes flick downwards to look at her mouth. His eyes returned to hers and it made her get a chill down her spine. This look. It was so full of hunger and lust. What was he going to do to her now?  
Rey's question was soon answered when Kylo Ren impatiently smashed his lips against hers. It took her by surprise as she flinched at the sudden contact. Instinctively she closed her eyes, and moaned into their kiss. For some reason it made her body melt. She never realised until that moment that a kiss from someone could feel so good. But was that just her overwhelmed body talking? There were still cravings within her to feel more of this darkly dressed man. The same cravings that she felt last night during their bed session. She could still feel the after tingles through her body from her release, and it wasn't helping her regain any possible strength. The more Kylo kissed her, the more she felt herself becoming his. The way he put so much yearning and passion into it made her realise that he really did want her badly. A kiss was such a romantic action, and if Kylo were only in this for the intercourse side of things, he wouldn't have bothered with such an action. He wouldn't have bothered to pleasure her either, or even cared if she reached her orgasm for him. But why did he want her so much? It confused her to no end.  
Rey managed to push her hands forward, and press them against the Sith's chest gently while he kissed her. She never realised she could enjoy so much of this man. The evil, horrible, disgusting man. All those things she used to describe him before all this happened. He was so unusual. Maybe she had judged him a little too harshly…Maybe she was too quick to hate on him…But then it hit her like a tone of bricks. This man was evil. Nothing had changed from before, or yesterday even. He was still the man that was able to kill his own father. He still supported the First Order without hesitation. He still wanted her to be his student. He was still going to bring her before their Supreme Leader. He was still trying to convert her to the dark side of the force.  
An overbearing weight of guilt washed over Rey as she continued to slide her hands downwards over the man devouring her mouth. How could she do that? How could she have begun to think like that? How could she have been enjoying the dark Jedi's advances on her? How could she have thought there was any possible good side to him? She had allowed him to fondle her. She had allowed him to bring her body to orgasm. She was allowing him now to invade her mouth with his tongue. These were all things that she shouldn't have been doing. Under no circumstances should she have done anything close to something like this with this man. It was so wrong on so many levels. She had betrayed her friends. The Resistance. Finn.  
Rey continued to drag her fingers down Kylo's body, making him groan into her mouth at her touch. She stopped her movements once she reached his belt, and began to play with the material of it.  
Kylo was far too plagued with lust and desire to care what Rey was doing. All he knew was her hands were on him, touching him like that for the first time. Her hands had been trailing down his body and it made him inwardly hope she would trace them down further enough to brush over his desperate erection.  
Rey subtly moved her hands along the sides of the man's belt as she pushed her lips back eagerly against his to distract him. After a few moments more she felt that the Sith was in fact still wearing his weapons, and clearly hadn't had time to remove them. Rey gently brushed her fingers over each weapon to determine what it was. Once she outlined her fingertips over Kylo's lightsaber, without a second thought she latched onto it and yanked it as hard as she could from him. She immediately hit the button on it, igniting the Jedi tool.  
Kylo broke their passionate kiss as he hauled himself backwards in shock at feeling Rey's sudden actions and hearing the sound of a lightsaber being lit.  
Rey pulled herself from the wall and regained her footing as she held the lightsaber out in front her threateningly.  
Kylo couldn't help but stare at her with a visible look confusion on his face. What was she doing? Was she seriously warning him off with his own ligthsaber? It was insane. Kylo was so sure he had taken all the right steps and had given Rey exactly what she wanted. He was so sure he could feel her enjoying his displays of affection. She was even kissing him back just seconds ago. He mentally scolded himself for being so blind as to give Rey an opportunity like that. He shouldn't have even been placing his weapons so close to her. It was a foolish thing to forget. But he had been so captivated by the scavenger girl, and he had so much control over her that he didn't for a moment think she would use his weakness and turn it on him. Her hands stroking down his chest…was that just an act? Did she plan what she was going to do? The betrayal made Kylo clench his jaw in frustration, but the cleverness of the girl intrigued him.  
"What are you doing, Rey?" Kylo asked quickly, trying to predict what the girl's intentions were.  
Rey glared at him as she took a step forward. "Get away from me." She ordered.  
Kylo watched her carefully but stood his ground. He could see in her that she had no real want to strike him. It was just all the guilt and confusion that had overcome her. She saw the opportunity and took it as it may have been her last chance.  
"You don't need to feel guilty." Kylo said in an attempt to calm the girl down. "Your desires…I feel them too."  
Rey hissed in aggravation. "Shut up!"  
"Its okay, Rey."  
"No!" Rey yelled. In a split second she made a dash for the door of the room. There was no way she could stand it anymore. Being here. Being with him. Enduring all this shame and guilt. She couldn't take it. It was killing her. She had to get away. She had to get back to her friends. She had to escape from here and find her way to the Resistance.  
Kylo quickly moved after her immediately anticipating what she was going to do. She was going to try and slash the panel on the door with his lightsaber to break the lock and release the door to open. He had already lost her once back at the first base, and he wasn't about to lose her again.  
In all the suddenness and panic that had arose in the room, Kylo didn't even give a second thought as he pulled out the device that connected to the disc on Rey's back. In an instant he pressed the button on the device, and watched as Rey's body jerked back before falling hard to the floor.  
Her screams of pain echoed piercingly through the room as she convulsed on the ground.  
Hearing those horrible screams sent disturbing cold chills through Kylo's body. He quickly moved to her side and kicked his lightsaber away from her. He dropped to the ground beside her on his knees as he reached out to place his hands on her shoulders.  
Rey felt tears swell up in her eyes as she tried as hard as she could to stop her body moving from the fits it was having. That pain was so awful and excruciating. For a moment she had no idea what had happened. She was so stunned and confused. It was only when she saw the device in Kylo Ren's hand that she suddenly realised that he must have pressed the button on it, and that was what the effect of the disc on her back caused. She felt sick to her stomach. He had done this to her? Given her all this pain? She could hardly believe that he would do that to her after he was so bent on trying to be gentle with her and getting her to submit herself to him. She felt so betrayed. She knew right then that her original thoughts of this man must have been true. If he were to do something like this to her, then he obviously didn't care about her at all. So many conflicting emotions and thoughts consumed her and she had no idea what to do.  
"Why!?" She yelled at the dark Jedi. "Why did you do this!?"  
Kylo was a little taken back at the scavenger girl's outburst at him. He couldn't help but feel an unusual amount of regret for what he had done. Rey had been in so much pain. Tears were now falling down her cheeks. The remorse he was feeling was becoming more and more by the second. Perhaps he should have used a less rash way of getting her to stop. Perhaps he should have used the force to stop her and freeze her in position. But in the chaotic moment, using the device was the only quickest thing that came to mind.  
"Shh…" Kylo attempted to hush the shaking girl. "You were trying to escape. I couldn't allow you to do that." he tried to explain himself.  
Rey cringed as she felt the pain slowly beginning to subside. "You said…" She tried to say, but her words weren't coming out as easily as she wanted them to. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!"  
After having that said, Kylo closed his eyes in regret. Those words. They brought more overwhelming guilt to him than he ever thought would be possible. He had told Rey several times that he wouldn't hurt her. And now he just went out it did it. How was she ever going to be able to trust now? There were other ways he should have went about stopping Rey from making a break for the door. It only occurred to him now though, and that wasn't doing him much good. Oh the horrible feeling he felt as he looked over the poor scavenger girl's frightened, confused, and pained face.  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Rey." He spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Rey could hear a change in the Sith's tone when he said those words to her. They sounded somewhat strained and full of an unguarded emotion she hadn't received from him before. She turned her gaze to him slightly, and the moment her eyes connected with his she could see his hurt. She could see that somehow in his eyes he were saying sorry to her for what he had done. How was that possible? How was it possible for an evil man like him to feel anything even close to remorse over his actions? It was definitely not something Rey had expected to witness from him. But why was he like that? Did he actually care that he had caused her this much pain?  
Rey's scrambled thoughts were interrupted abruptly as the door of the room opened.  
Both Kylo and Rey shot their gaze upwards as a man in a First Order uniform hurried into the room.  
"Kylo Ren, Sir!" the man said quickly, catching Kylo's attention.  
"You're assistance is urgently needed, Sir." The man stated immediately as if he were panicked and alert. "An unidentified ship has been detected nearing the area. It could be a spy for the Resistance."  
Kylo quickly climbed to his feet and moved to grab his helmet from the floor where he had tossed it, and his lightsaber. He knew this timing was incredibly bad. He didn't want to leave Rey, especially like this. But it couldn't be helped. Duty called. If the intruding ship was in fact a Resistance spy or even nothing to do with The Resistance, Kylo knew one thing was for sure. He would was going to run through whoever was on board with his lightsaber for this despicable timing.  
Before exiting the room Kylo gave one last glance back to Rey. She was watching him so fixedly, and he could see in her eyes that didn't want him to leave just like that. It burned through his soul. He had an undying urge to be back beside her, but he had to set it aside and clear his thoughts. Work had to come first. With that in mind, Kylo forced himself to leave the room.  
Rey watched the dark Jedi leave with the other man, and how quickly the door slid shut behind them. An instant feeling of loss rushed through her as she pulled herself upright in a seated position. The pain in her body had faded, and she was slowly regaining full control over her movements. Why did he have to leave just like that? Rey couldn't help but feel so confused. After everything that had happened today…she had no idea what she should be thinking, feeling, or wanting. It was all so crazy and bizarre and just plain unfair. What would happen now? Was she going to be alone in this room again until tomorrow? Was she going to find herself wishing Kylo to return to her? Was she ever going to be able to rid herself of all this guilt?  
More tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat on the floor of the room. This day had definitely become nothing like she had expected it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
Trouble

 

Four hours had passed since Kylo Ren had headed out with a team in search of the supposed intruding enemy ship. An entire four hours of searching over and over for an apparent ship that was detected nearing their new First Order base. A whole four hours, and absolutely no sign or trace of the ship. It was utterly impossible and all in all frustrating for Kylo. How could a passing ship possibly just disappear? It couldn't just fly off the radar in a matter of seconds like Kylo's colleagues had been claiming. That didn't make any sense. If they were making a positive detection earlier, then how could they have lost track of it? The ship couldn't have been moving that quickly. Regardless, Kylo was sure it was either due to some incompetent fools' mess up, or it was General Hux's idea to get revenge upon him for leaving so abruptly and unjustly during their meeting. Either way there was absolutely no sign of an intruding ship, and Kylo was convinced there was never one to begin with. Hux however claimed that further precautions and investigations needed to be taken over this matter, thus sending Kylo and a team out to examine the surrounding areas around their new planet base. Fair enough that if there was such an intruder it would be best to check it out without dismissing the case completely. That wasn't what bothered Kylo. What bothered him the most was that he had been out scanning the surroundings for four hours and had not come close to solving anything. What's worse was that a mission like this could take several hours more. Perhaps even days…Days away from the base…Days away from that particular scavenger girl…  
Kylo held in a sigh of displeasure as he tried to refocus himself on the radar monitors of the mission ship he was on. Since he had left in such haste from the quarters Rey had been occupying, he had done everything to push her from his mind and focus on what should have been his main priority; His work. It had been going well for a little while, but still the strong sense of the girl had crept back into him and gave him an undying urge to be back in that room beside her. Whims of overwhelming loneliness and sadness had passed through him every so often, and he could only imagine that they were coming from Rey's wavelength. The fact that she was feeling such things in his absence didn't sit well with him for some reason. He knew it wasn't exactly the most ideal departure, especially after all that had happened in that room. But for now it couldn't be helped. Even if it did kill Kylo a little on the inside. His duties had to come first. He tried to convince himself of that. The fact that he had such conflicting thoughts of what should come first unnerved him. He knew there was a problem when he was weighing up the importance of his work in comparison to a female. But Rey just wasn't any ordinary female. She was definitely like no other Kylo had seen or encountered. She was different. She was beautiful, amazing, strong willed, and ever so intriguing. Oh how delicious she was…  
Again, Kylo tried to refocus himself. The last thing he should be thinking about was the particular events of what happened a matter of hours ago. Work had to come first. He was in charge of this mission, and how would it look on his part if he were to fail because his thoughts were elsewhere? Elsewhere…his thoughts weren't just elsewhere…it was a good elsewhere…The kind of elsewhere that had captivated and lit him with a firry passionate urge that burned all throughout his body. A dirty desire? No. A natural instinct? Perhaps. There was nothing that Kylo considered 'dirty' in his mind about what he wanted. If everything he thought and had done so far to Rey felt so amazing, then how could it be 'dirty'? On a social society level amongst the majority of solar systems, it was of course considered inappropriate and distasteful to pursue such urges. Such acts of passion were to be left alone unless for the purpose of procreating. The thought of celibacy in the way of the Jedi often crossed Kylo's mind from time to time. But how could that be possible? The mere thought of never engaging intimately with Rey was completely outrageous in Kylo's mind. Why should anyone restrain themselves from such things, especially when they are as strong and pleasure filled as what Kylo had felt so far? The whole thing was crazy and purposeless…well…not completely purposeless. It was done in order to keep the mind pure and focussed on more 'important' occurrences surrounding them. Perhaps that was Kylo's problem. He had succumbed to these pleasures and they had led his mind astray. Astray from his work. Astray from his goals. Astray from being able to have rational thoughts for the most part of his day. If only Rey just gave herself to him already, then all of this could be put to rest. If only Kylo could just be with her once then perhaps all of these crazy desires would lessen to a degree…  
Somehow Kylo doubted it. Just the vision he played over in his mind of the scavenger girl moaning and writhing beneath him left him to believe only engaging once would never be enough to fulfil his urges. There were too many things he wanted. So many things he wanted to give and experiment with this girl. Kylo had already accomplished so much after his last encounter with Rey. He achieved her scent, her taste, her raw emotions and sounds that she emitted over his touch. It was far more than what Kylo had ever expected it to be like. But even though he had obtained all these things so far, what good was it without Rey's trust? This girl had practically given into him for a short while, but Kylo knew this scavenger girl wasn't going to let him in completely unless she trusted him to some degree.  
Kylo gave a scowl behind his mask. That could have been all shot to hell by now, considering the pain he had given her from the device when she had tried to escape, and even more so now that he had left her so abruptly. Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered him to gain her trust…not only had this thrown those orders for a loop, but also his own personal demands. What in the world was he going to do now? Rey was surely feeling used and abused. It churned Kylo's stomach to think of her like that. That tear stricken face she had given him still burned behind his eyelids. The longer he stayed away, the more damage there could be to their relationship. That was the last thing he wanted. He'd come so far now, and there was no way he was going to have it messed up by some stupid mission that may have been all for nothing. But what could he do? He could hardly order everyone to abandon the search and head back to the base. How would he explain that? Hux would no doubt be asking questions, and all that Kylo could muster up in his head was that he wanted to mend his connection with Rey, and engage in passionate, raw, intimate, sex with her.  
Kylo's chest began to ache with torment and fatigue. His body was truly drained emotionally and physically from lack of sleep, and hungering so badly to be with Rey. It was all starting to take a harsh toll on him now, and he just needed some time to recover. Perhaps he could try and do that whilst on this mission…After all, it did seem like a complete waste of time.

~

It felt like an eternity. An absolute eternity. Being so alone…minimal contact from any living being…being held captive in the same room for so damn long…  
Rey sat on the floor beside the bed, with her back pressed against it for support. She stared almost unconsciously down at her hands resting in her lap. How long had she sat in that position for? She had no idea. The concept of time right now was something she was completely clueless about. She didn't know when she should be sleeping, or bathing, or being awake. The thought of sleep made her feel edgy now. She had so much of it that any more would drive her insane. She needed to get out. She needed stimulation for her mind. Being locked up and alone with her thoughts and emotions was the last thing she needed right now. For days now, Rey had thoroughly thought over everything that had happened with her last encounter with Kylo Ren. She had gone from crying herself to sleep, to slamming her fists into the panel on the door, to now sitting or laying awake and staring blankly at whatever was in front of her. Rey's best guess was that it had at least been three days since she had last seen that damned dark Jedi. It seemed like a lot longer than that, but judging from when the Storm Troopers made visits to her room to replenish her food, she guessed she'd at least be getting 2 meals a day. But she was uncertain on that fact. Perhaps she was only getting fed once a day; therefore it had been 6 days? She couldn't be sure. One thing she knew though, was that she had definitely lost weight since she had been brought here. But that was to be expected, Rey thought to herself. Who had ever heard of a prisoner gaining weight while being contained? Regardless, she didn't exactly feel hungry most of the time. The overwhelming emotions stirring through her insides drowned out any feeling of hunger that she may have had.  
Rey shifted her eyes from her hands to glance over to the room door. She found herself subconsciously hoping to see someone enter through it. Someone a little more interesting than a Storm Trooper. Someone more engaging and intriguing. Someone more stimulating and seductive. Someone who had dark hair…dark eyes…dark clothing…  
Rey felt her heart pound against her chest. She felt somewhere torn between guilt and angst. Had she really reduced herself to actually wishing she could see Kylo Ren come through the door? She found herself often thinking about it for at least the last day. For the first day, she was sure the darkly dressed man would come back to her and try to finish what he started. At that stage, Rey was ready to slap him again and tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him after the pain and betrayal he caused her, right after stealing such an intimate moment with her. But once Kylo didn't return after the first day, Rey slipped into a depression where she wondered if she had been just completely used or not, and if perhaps Kylo didn't even consider her feelings as important at all. There were so many questions that just went unanswered, and it drove Rey crazy to keep replaying them over in her head. No matter how much she tried to analyse things, she just kept hitting a dead end; leaving her in confusion and utter helplessness. By the time the third day had rolled around, Rey had agreed in her head that there must have been some kind of logical explanation for Kylo Ren's absence. It was unlike him to be away from her this long. Had something happened to him? Had he lost interest in her? Was there actually an intruding ship in the area? Was it someone coming to rescue her?  
That thought gave Rey some kind of hope. Surely her friends would rescue her if they could…but how exactly would they find her? Even if they did find her and save her…could she just happily wipe everything that has happened here from her mind? All the questions she wanted to ask the man who had taken her captive…All the feelings she had experienced from him…All the newfound curious desires she had developed…  
Those thoughts troubled Rey. She wanted so badly to escape and be free of this place. But she now felt like something was holding her back. She knew she had to try to ignore it. If an opportunity arose to get away, she had to take it. There was no way she could hold back for reasons that she didn't quite understand.  
It was too hard for Rey to determine what she would do in any situation now. After all the over thinking she had done, she just hadn't found a distinctive course of action she would take. All she could focus on now was when Kylo would return to her. In the last while she had found herself on several occasions, hoping to see him enter the room. Surely that was because she had been so bored out of her mind from being lonely, right? It couldn't have been because she actually missed his presence in an obscure, and somewhat messed up kind of way. Rey didn't know what she was feeling now. She wasn't sure how she was going to react when she finally saw the man again; if she saw him again. He had robbed her of so much, and taken advantage of her in the most outrageous manner…and yet…she was so sure she felt so much more to him than being some evil dark Jedi who wanted to fuel his own sick desires. There was much more to him that she felt when they were together last. Even behind his burning, passionate, and forcefulness to engage with her intimately, she felt a somewhat softer side. It was almost as if he were gentler with her and more compassionate on the inside that she never witnessed from him before. Perhaps that was what he was truly like beneath all the corruptness of the First Order? It was such an expressive and close encounter that they shared, and it would stand to reason that Kylo allowed his sentiments to be unguarded during it. Like Rey had told herself many times before, if Kylo Ren really didn't care for her at all, and if he really were some sick twisted man, he could have quite easily raped her whenever he wanted. But he hadn't. Yes, he had forced her into situations of that nature, but he was very insistent that he wanted her consent, and that he would not hurt her. But then again…he had broken one of those things already…  
Rey shuddered at the memory of the horrible pain she had endured from when the darkly dressed man had activated the device attached to her back. It was excruciating. If Kylo apparently cared so much about her, then how was he able to cause her so much grief? Rey understood that it was to prevent her from escaping, which she would have undoubtedly done in the situation, but there were so many less harsh ways that he could have used to stop her. It wasn't fair that he could just give her so much pleasure, but then minutes afterwards give her a punishment as brutal as that was. It was confusing to say the least, and even if Rey was truly right about the dark Jedi having a softer side than she originally thought, then what would it change? He was still going to bring her before their Supreme Leader, where there would be a very high chance she would be killed in his presence. Kylo was still trying to sway her to his side, and if she kept on refusing to do so, then where would that lead them? Surely he couldn't keep her a prisoner here forever, and show her unbridled intimacy whenever he saw her. There was an end game somewhere along the line. Right now there was some kind of plan that Kylo must have had that required her to join him. But if she refused for an extensive period of time, surely it had to stop somewhere. Their Supreme Leader would surely have her killed if she didn't comply with their demands. So anything that she shared with Kylo Ren will have all been for nothing if that were the case. It was an unusual situation Rey found herself in right now, and all she knew was that she had to have a plan as well. She'd be damned if she was going to allow herself to rot here and be killed off whenever someone decides its time to do so. Ultimately, she was going to have to find a way to escape from here if things began to sour. She wasn't going to waste time waiting for the Resistance to find a way to rescue her. She was going to find a way out, a way back to the Resistance, and eventually find her way to Luke Skywalker.  
If days really had passed since Rey had saw Kylo last, then wouldn't it be just about time to face the Supreme Leader like he had told her last time? That thought unnerved Rey. She definitely wasn't prepared to face Snoke. She was hardly even prepared to face Kylo Ren again once he returned. It was all beginning to be too much for her. She just wished she could switch all her conflicted emotions off and become completely numb to the situation. But it was no use. She was stuck with herself, desperately hoping someone would come through that door…needing someone to come through that door…yearning for someone to come through that door…  
Rey jumped slightly in a start as she suddenly heard the familiar beeping on the panel outside the door. She let out a quick breath of panic as her body stiffened up and her heart pounded heavily against her chest. Someone was coming in the room? But who? More Storm Troopers? Or could it be…?  
Unable to sit still any longer, Rey jumped to her feet anxiously and focussed herself solely on the door across the room. Within moments, the door slid open, and Rey almost envisioned in her head the figure of the man she couldn't stop thinking about walk into the room...  
A split second went by, and a figure did indeed take an intrusive step through the door and inside the room. Rey's stomach immediately dropped and her eyebrows furrowed at the man she saw before her. What the hell did he want?  
General Hux stood stationary for a moment, and fixed his piercing gaze upon Rey.  
Rey instantly felt uncomfortable in his presence, and wasn't sure exactly what he was doing in the room. Had he come to escort her somewhere else? To face Snoke perhaps? Or had he come here to torture her? Rey didn't know, but whatever the reason was, it wasn't going to be pleasant. She eyed him cautiously and didn't bother to disguise the loathing look on her face. She wondered if she should speak first, or if she should remain silent. She impulsively decided to go with the first option. She hadn't spoken properly to anyone in days, and she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Rey let out coldly. Only once she spoke, she realised just how unstable her voice was from not talking for such a long period of time. She tried to not let it shake her confidence, and stood her ground firmly.  
Hux seemed a little taken back at her words, and soon replaced his piercing blank expression with a wrinkle of his nose and pursed lips. "Excuse me?" He said, sounding as if he had taken offence at the scavenger girl's words. "How dare you speak out of line to me in such a manner, you filthy vermin!"  
Rey felt her chest tighten at hearing this man's words. Filthy vermin!? She could hardly believe he was calling her that after he was clearly a parasite of the First Order. She wanted to spit on him if she were in close enough range, but as it stood, he was out of reach.  
The door closed behind Hux and locked, leaving him alone in the room with her. Rey found that rather odd. When she had last seen this man, he had been accompanied by Storm Troopers. The only person who had ever come into the room alone with her was Kylo Ren. So what on earth was this General doing alone in her room now? Clearly he wasn't escorting her somewhere, or else she would have been shackled by Storm Troopers…so what was all this now? Where was Kylo?  
Rey glared at Hux, waiting for him to make his intentions clear before deciding to mouth off at him again. But it was such an unusual situation. He didn't seem like he was in any hurry to inform her of the reason of his presence. Instead he just stood there alertly, and gave her just as much of an intimidating stare and she did back to him. A few long and painful moments dragged by of silence, and Rey couldn't for the life of her understand why.  
"What do you want?" She piped up again, feeling the situation was going no where if she remained silent.  
Hux sustained his composure, before allowing his eyes to briefly drop and eye the scavenger girl up and down once. He gave a small scoff as is he were half amused about something, and the other half disgusted about something. He took a casual pace forward with his hands behind his back in the direction of Rey, and made her heart skip a beat.  
Instead of stepping back and tripping over herself like a frightened animal, she stood still and tried to demonstrate that she had no fear of this man. What in the world was he doing approaching her now? His pace and attitude right now was somewhat confident and smug, yet unsure of himself. Before when she last saw the General, she had not only seen how stuck up he was, but he also had a sense of professionalism and 'by the book' mannerisms. But right now…there was something odd about him. It was unnerving, and Rey didn't like where it was heading.  
"Keep. Away. From. Me." Rey ordered distinctly, holding her hand up in a threatening gesture as if she were about to use her powers on him if he came any closer to her.  
Hux slowed his steps and brought himself to a halt. He scowled a little harder at her, before allowing a small smirk to creep onto his lips. "You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you? Scavenger girl." He said in that smug tone of his. He then took another step closer to Rey, making her feet shuffle back a little.  
"I said to stay back!" Rey hissed, raising her hand more defensively toward the offending male now.  
Hux raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" He wondered, now moving one of his hands around from behind him. He held up a device in his hand that Rey eyed, and immediately she knew what it was. No…  
Fear swirled up inside the pit of Rey's stomach. The device Hux was holding…it was the same as the one Kylo had that activated the disc on her back. It was at that moment that Rey realised just how much danger and trouble she was in. What did Hux want with her? Why did he have that device? Rey desperately didn't want to experience that excruciating pain again. From the look on Hux's face, he seemed rather amused at Rey's sudden realisation, and expected her to be obedient now.  
"Not so fearless now are we, hmm?" Hux asked, taking a self-righteous sniff. "Do you dare to speak out of line again?"  
Rey silently gulped. She didn't know what to do. Was this man here to torture her now? She hadn't really had much of any proper interrogation sessions since she had been here. Perhaps now she was going to have once since Kylo Ren proved unworthy of getting information from her? Was she going to be tortured until she revealed the location of Luke Skywalker? So many thoughts ran through her mind and she tried her best to hold onto herself. She lowered her hand back down to her side, not wanting to encourage the pale man before her to press the button on the device.  
Hux scoffed again, seeming more amused by her wise choice of actions. "It would seem you know exactly what this button does." He sneered, brushing his gloved thumb over the button gently. "I wondered if Ren actually gave you any real interrogation sessions since you've been here."  
Rey listened carefully to what the General was saying, and bit down on her tongue. She couldn't help but let her glare morph into a look of concern. She hated how defenceless she was right now. Being defenceless in front of Kylo was one thing, but being defenceless right now in front of Hux was another entirely. He was so unpredictable, and he definitely wouldn't hesitate to press that button if she did something he found distasteful. There wasn't any way she could get out of this, not unless she could somehow knock the device out of his hand. But even then it was risky. She was only new to her powers, and if she risked using them and failing, it could mean a whole world of pain to her.  
"Hmm." Hux mused, as he again moved closer to the young girl. "And what's so special about you then? You're just a pathetic, dirty, scavenger girl."  
Rey tried not to shake as she stood stiffly, while she listened to the man who was now circling around her. She averted her eyes to the floor, and mentally wished for this encounter to be over. It was becoming more intimidating by the minute. Why couldn't this man just get to the point already? The suspense was killing Rey.  
"And yet…" Hux continued, scanning over every inch of the captive girl in her now incredibly tatty clothing. "You've managed to catch the attention of so many already…Why is it that Ren has such an unhealthy obsession with you?"  
Rey flinched at hearing those words. She didn't know how to answer that question, or rather if she should. She didn't know why Kylo Ren was 'obsessed' with her. If she knew the answer to that then half her problems would have been solved by now.  
"Not going to answer? Perhaps you do know when to keep your mouth shut." Hux continued to pace. Once he was behind Rey, he stood stationary for a second, before reaching his free hand upward. He allowed his fingers to brush the scavenger girl's loose hair aside to expose the back of her neck.  
Upon feeling these actions, Rey took a sharp breath inward and resisted the urge to swing around and smack the authoritative male away from her. What the hell was he doing!? She could feel him twirling her strands of hair between his gloved fingers, and it instantaneously made her feel sick. He couldn't honestly be implying what she was beginning to think he was. It was outrageous. It made her angry. Was the First Order just made up of sex starved males?  
Hux sniffed again, before releasing the hair from his fingertips. He moved around again until he was standing directly in front of Rey. "What does a filthy little whore like you give him that drives him to come back to you?"  
Rey couldn't help but let her tongue slip. There was no way she was a whore! And to call her that was beyond offensive. She had done absolutely nothing in her entire life that could be considered whorish. Ever since she was brought here, she was treated like nothing but scum and a piece of meat. There was no way Rey was going allow her dignity to be stripped from her just like that.  
"I am not a whore!" Rey growled, clenching her fists tightly.  
Hux seemed slightly surprised at her outburst, but nonetheless replaced his expression with a haughty sneer. "Is that so?" he asked with mockery reeking through his tone. "I do wonder about that." He reached his hand up held Rey's chin firmly between his thumb and index finger.  
Rey felt a wave of fury flush through her entire body at such an invasive and degrading action from this General. How dare he touch her face like that!? He had absolutely no right! Just as she started to feel the man's thumb brush softly over her chin, she could sense herself losing all control. She clenched her teeth together as she felt Hux's thumb trace upward toward her mouth; and there it began to brush over her lips. What in all the world's was he doing? Rey focussed her glare on her offender's face, and realised he was only staring at her lips, as if he were examining them...and imagining something involving them…Rey couldn't believe it. She officially couldn't restrain herself any longer. With one swift motion, she spat directly into the pale man's face before batting his hand away from her.  
"Don't touch me, you disgusting pig!" Rey yelled. Just as she lifted her fists to Hux, she felt an overwhelming jolt of pain shoot through her entire body. Rey fell to the floor screaming in agony, as her body threw her into uncontrollable fits.  
Hux stood over her and glowered down at her as he wiped the spittle from his face. "You really don't know how to stay in line, do you?" He said with a look of distaste. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson on how to keep your mouth shut!"  
Rey felt tears force their way to her eyes from the sharpness of the pain. It hurt so damn much. She could hardly catch her breath. Her stomach and chest were contorted in suffering and her throat clenched up tightly forcing her to cough. She fought hard to overcome the pain, and to stop her body from convulsing. It was so hard to endure. Rey had never felt something so horrific before in her entire life. She had witnessed many pains in her time, but nothing quite like this. She would imagine the feeling to be equivalent to something between being electrocuted and having multiple blasters shooting through her body. Once she was beginning to gain control over herself again, and having the pain begin to lessen, she noticed Hux hovering over her.  
"Lost that little attitude of yours yet?" He questioned, sourly looking over suffering girl. "Ren might allow such behaviour to go by unaddressed, but I however will not tolerate such a vulgar display."  
Rey wished she could spit in the man's face again, but the pain it triggered was too much to bear. What was he going to do to her now? She wished she could just get out of all this mess. Where the hell was Kylo? Why was all this happening to her? Rey tried to soak up her tears. The last thing she wanted was to give General Hux the satisfaction of seeing her cry, and knowing he was slowly breaking her.  
"Get up," Hux ordered. "And get onto your knees."  
Rey felt a cold shiver down her spine at hearing those demands. Onto her knees? She tried her best not to break out into a cold sweat at what that could possibly mean. If that meant what she thought it did…then she was in a huge amount of trouble right now. She shot a confused look up to Hux, and tried to control her laboured breathing. She didn't want to obey those orders. They frightened her, and she knew it was only going to get worse if she complied. But if she didn't…Rey felt her stomach twinge in pain at the thought of experiencing another shock from that device. It was unthinkable to experience that a second time in a row. It would surely kill her if she were exposed to too much of it. But what could she do? Either option was just as bad no matter where she turned. Why the hell did this have to happen to her?  
"On your knees, you scavenger scum!" Hux impatiently ordered again, nudging her with the tip of his boot.  
Rey didn't dare move. She didn't want to find out what getting on her knees would entail. But at the same time she didn't want to experience the agony of the device which would surely follow her disobedience. For the minute she tried to make out as if she couldn't move properly yet, and therefore prolong her time before having to follow the General's command. Hux didn't seem like he was going to be very patient however.  
"Well then, I guess you haven't had enough pain to make you subservient yet." The pale man said, threateningly placing his thumb over the device button again.  
Once Rey saw it she immediately spoke up. "N-n-no!" She shakily forced from her throat. "Please, no more!"  
Rey could hardly believe her own words. The way they sounded. Yes, they sounded choked from the tenseness of her throat and body right now, but that wasn't what she was upset with. It was the fact that her words came out so plea-like. So broken. So pathetic.  
"Then get up." Hux ordered again, making Rey close her eyes in distress. She knew she couldn't escape this. She didn't think she could deal with another round of pain from the device again. She just hoped and prayed in her mind that something would happen to stop this. Anything.  
Slowly and uneasily, Rey began to lift herself from the floor. She managed to get herself in a sitting position. She stayed like that for a few moments, trying to cope with the aches that were pulsing through her body now. She tried to stay like that for as long as possible, but Hux wouldn't allow it.  
"You're trying my patience!" the General hissed, threatening to press the button again.  
Rey forced herself to place her hands out in front of her, and lift herself up onto her knees. Once she got into position on her knees, she kept her head down and stared at the floor below her. She didn't dare look up at the First Order officer. But after a few moments, she witnessed him in the corner of her eye moving around her. It was only then did she feel both her wrists being taken hold of, and before she could snatch them back they were bound in cuffs. Rey instinctively looked to see what Hux was doing the moment he walked back around to face her. Great. Just great. Now she was completely helpless. Her panic level was rising rapidly, and she didn't know what she could possibly do to get out of all this. She was scared. She was so scared. She hoped that by some miraculous chance that she could just manifest somewhere else. Anywhere else but here.  
"That's better now isn't it?" Hux sneered arrogantly. "Now while you might not be the brightest female in the galaxy, I'm sure you're quite capable of knowing what will earn you a press of this button under the circumstance." With having that said, Hux brushed his gloved fingers through Rey's hair, before getting a firm grip on her head.  
Rey let out a sharp exhale at the slight pain of her hair being pulled. She tensely awaited what was to happen next, even though she had already predicted it in her mind. She screamed inwardly and fought back tears. There was no way she was going to let her dignity be stolen from her. She already felt broken, but she wasn't going to let it show. She was so humiliated right now beyond belief. If she thought her encounters with Kylo were bad, then she instantly regretted ever thinking that in comparison. Oh god where in the world was that dark Jedi? He would have never done this to her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't know what to do. She needed help. She screamed for help inside her mind. If only her friends and the Resistance could hear her prayers.  
Rey was immediately snapped back to situation at hand when she saw Hux move his hand that held the device. He clenched the device into his palm and held it there with two fingers, while he used his others to begin unbuttoning the front of his uniform pants. It was at that moment when Rey closed her eyes.  
"You act as if you've never done this before." Hux scoffed sarcastically. "Filthy, dirty girl…"  
Rey kept both her eyes and mouth tightly shut. She felt disgusted. Sickened. She felt as if she were going to vomit or pass out, or both. She tried so hard to pretend she wasn't here, in this room, with General Hux about to violate her like this. She unwillingly breathed heavily through her nose, not for a second considering opening her mouth. She trembled and shook anxiously, hoping the inevitable wouldn't happen. She hated every moment of this. It was worse than torture. She dreaded how she must have looked right now. Such a disturbing and humiliating situation, and she could do nothing to defend herself. She wished the man would just kill her instead. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Never did she think that she was going to face such trauma like this. She missed her friends. She missed the Resistance. Finn…Kylo…  
Something warm brushed over Rey's cheek, and immediately she felt tears roll down her face. She couldn't take it. She tried to jerk her head backwards, but only cringed in pain when Hux tugged on her hair. This was it. No escape. No one to help her. She had never felt so alone a violated before. How could this have happened? Where the hell was Kylo? If he cared so much about her, then where was that damned darkly dressed man!? Rey missed him. For some crazy and bizarre reason, right then and there she missed him. Instantly she missed his gentleness. His passion. His consideration toward her. Everything. This wasn't fair. She needed him right now. God, she needed him. All her thoughts that were wrapped around the Resistance, her friends, and Finn all dissolved into nothing in her mind. There was only one name she was screaming. One presence she was begging for. One man she needed. Kylo Ren!  
In that moment…in a blink of an eye…the door of the room shot open…  
Kylo Ren had never rushed into a room quicker than he had done so right now. He was unmasked, panting as if he had just run from clear across the other side of the base. He had heard Rey's pleas. Her shrieks of terror. Her suffering and sorrows. Her calls of his name…  
Kylo immediately witnessed the sight of Hux and Rey, and for a split second froze in his tracks. Hux…what was he….? Kylo couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing. Rey on her knees, bound, tears streaming down her cheeks while Hux had his…Kylo couldn't even believe it. An intense rush of blood flowed through him. He could feel his inner core burn with rage.  
A startled Hux let out a disgruntled sound as he saw just who entered the room in such an instant. "R-Ren!" He gasped, letting go of Rey's hair without delay and struggled quickly with the front of his pants.  
Rey fell backwards off her knees and onto her behind. She glanced up to see what was happening all so suddenly, and once she caught sight of who her saviour was, her heart almost leapt from her throat. He was here. Kylo was here.  
Unable to even think rationally under the circumstances, Kylo made a dash toward Hux, but instead of pulling out his lightsaber and slashing him to pieces, he used the force to violently throw him back into the wall of the room.  
Hux let out a pained grunt as he hit the wall harshly before landing on the floor. Once he was on the floor, Kylo swiftly moved to him and grabbed him by the front of his uniform and slammed him up against the wall again.  
"Unhand me this instance, Ren!" Hux ordered nervously, struggling against the dark Jedi's strength.  
"Hux!" Kylo snarled dangerously. "You bastard! What are you doing in here with her!?"  
Hux writhed more to try and pull away from Kylo, but his strength was no match. "No more than what you've been doing with her! Let go!"  
Kylo panted furiously and burned his eyes into Hux's soul. "You directly disobeyed Supreme Leader Snoke's orders." He hissed, resisting the urge to punch and choke the General in front of him. "If you go near her again, I'll kill you myself."  
Once Kylo was sure he could see and sense unease and fear within Hux, he released him from his hold, and threw him across the floor.  
Hux scrambled to his feet and made an abrupt exit without looking back at either Kylo or Rey.  
Kylo was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened in his absence. He was only just arriving back from his failed mission when began to catch all the fretful emotions that Rey was releasing. He had been gone for a few days, but how much had gone on in that time? Surely this was just a one off thing that hadn't happened before now. Wasn't it? Damn that General, Kylo cursed in his mind. He should have slaughtered him the moment he saw him, and Kylo promised himself he would, if he ever caught him doing so much as even thinking about Rey. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to take her from him, especially someone like Hux.  
Kylo looked to Rey, and saw how distraught she was. She was trembling, and still shackled. He moved to her side and kneeled down, hastily removing the binders from her wrists. The moment he did so, Rey turned to him, and threw herself into his chest. Kylo stiffened at the sudden and unpredicted actions from the scavenger girl. He felt her begin to sob into him, and grip tightly onto the fabric of his clothes. It took him by surprise to receive such closeness from Rey, especially since their last encounter, and even with what had just happened now. Nonetheless, he welcomed it, and carefully placed his arms around the crying girl. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh at the overwhelming sadness and confusion he was sensing from her.  
The two stayed in the position together for as long as it took. Kylo allowed Rey to vent her emotions upon him, and deeply regretted that he hadn't been here sooner to prevent this from ever happening. But in a way, Kylo was thankful for the opportunity to obtain such willing and emotional contact from Rey, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
Surrender

 

Silence fell over the enclosed room. Approximately twenty minutes went by, but to Rey, it felt like much longer than that. Her tears started to lessen and dry, and her sobs began to slow. She needed this moment. She needed the time right now to release her fears and frustrations that had been driving her insane. She had been suffering in silence for the last few days, and now, she was scarred on a whole new level. Her first bit of real contact in days, and it turned out to be violated by General Hux’s actions. She was tired of the abuse she was receiving whilst being kept prisoner. She was tired of being forced into situations that made her feel helpless and weak. She always knew herself to be a very strong female, both mentally and physically. Yet for some reason, being here under all these unusual circumstances, it made her begin to question that. After all, it was an odd situation that she never had been in before, and never would have imagined to happen if she had ever gotten caught by the First Order. Her body still ached from the harsh use of the device from Hux. Her stomach still churned and threatened to make her sick. She had become light headed after all that happened in the event that just took place. But yet, in all of that, she felt warm and comforted in the most bizarre of ways. Kylo Ren still had his arms around her, and for the minutes that went by, she felt somewhat safe and secure. That was odd wasn’t it? She had received nothing but abuse from him as well….he just had a different way of doing it. It was all so bewildering, and all of the questions Rey had wanted to ask suddenly turned to mush and disappeared for the moment, and new ones began to form. Kylo Ren…what was he doing now? Rey wondered. Why was he allowing her to be so vulnerable in front of him? She didn’t for a minute think that he would be patiently sitting with her right now, letting her soak his clothing with her tears. Was he really comforting her? Rey could have sworn that when her sobs were more frequent earlier, she could sense him telling her that everything was alright and that he would protect her. He hadn’t said anything verbally, so Rey wasn’t completely sure if Kylo was saying those things through her thoughts, or if it was her subconscious wishing he was saying those things to her. The darkly dressed man for the most part didn’t come across as the talkative type, so it made sense to Rey that he would perhaps console her in a different way. Especially since she had allowed all of her thoughts and worries to become so open to him whilst she wept. 

Kylo could begin to sense the scavenger girl in his arms becoming calmer now. After their last encounter several days ago, he really didn’t think Rey would be so willing to open herself to him on this kind of level. Showing her pleasure was one thing he knew he could master. Comforting a girl on the other hand…he wasn’t particularly sure on how to accomplish that. He felt he must have been doing a standard job at best, considering Rey had stopped crying now. It was an odd feeling for Kylo however. Placing his arms around a female and reassuring her…It was definitely something he had never done. The only times he could recall showing any type of affection toward a woman was when he was much younger toward his mother. Apart from that, Kylo really had no experience with anything to do with females, except for the potential killing of them along the way. In the past when training with Luke Skywalker and the other students, it was always harshly beaten into Kylo’s brain that it was inappropriate to touch females. Even after throwing that all away and wanting nothing more to do with the way of the Jedi, Kylo found the lessons he was taught still effecting his decisions and made him hesitate in situations. Problems of this nature only began to arise for Kylo after he had seen Rey for the first time. Before her, there was never really a moment where he had to, or wanted to touch a female. As for right now…there was a curious sensation behind holding Rey like this. It felt very close, as if it were connecting them on a deeper level than before. It was pleasant and fulfilling in a different way to what Kylo had previously wanted from the scavenger girl. It was almost like…Rey was placing her trust in him to a degree. Did that mean she trusted him now? Definitely not a hundred percent, Kylo thought. There must have been some small amount of trust that Rey had in him which allowed her to be actually touching him now, and permitting herself to be exposed emotionally in front of him. Before all of this, Rey had kept herself closed off from him and was nothing but cold and rejecting. But now it seemed she was placing herself in his care, and wanting his company rather than pushing him away. It was a little unnerving to see such a rapid change in her behaviour. Perhaps she had time to consider his proposal? Or perhaps she was a frightened girl who needed to confide in someone. Kylo wasn’t sure. But he was satisfied that he was the one to be there right now to hold the girl.   
Kylo subconsciously tightened his arms around Rey slightly, and held her closer to his chest. The mere thought of anyone else holding her like this made his blood stir. The thought of General Hux and the scene Kylo had witnessed before him flickered across his mind every few minutes. It made his body stiffen in irritation at knowing what the General was about to do to Rey. Using her for his own sick pleasure? Over Kylo’s dead body. From what he had seen, and from what he could gather from Rey’s thoughts, was that Hux had come close to violating her, but didn’t have the time to completely follow through with it. It was a close call, and Kylo was determined that he would have killed Hux if he had seen that particular organ of his entering any part that belonged to Rey. It aggravated him to no end to imagine what that pathetic excuse for a First Order official would have done to her if he hadn’t shown up in time. Kylo was going to be sure that next time he saw Hux, he was going to make himself clearer than he did before. No one is to touch his property. Rey was his as far as he was concerned. Even if she didn’t agree to it right away, Kylo was going to make her see that she belongs to him. Everything right now was already taking a turn of events. Kylo didn’t blame Rey for needing to cling to someone for security after her humiliation with the other male. But did that mean she felt safe with him now? He had shown her how much he desired and lusted for her, but she still felt safe with him? It was a bit of a bizarre change from her attitude before, but Kylo for the life of him welcomed it. If Rey felt safe and began to trust him, then she may just let him…  
Kylo held back a shudder of delight at the thought of giving himself to Rey. It seemed so inappropriate to be thinking of it right in this moment, and he knew that. Right now while Rey was perplexed and susceptible…it would be an opportune moment to press such advances against the girl and be successful. But did Kylo really want to risk the girl’s more than likely protest, and have her trust betrayed like that? No. Kylo couldn’t bring himself to force the girl back and pin her to the floor while he ravished her. Not like this. Not when she was in this state of mind. He wanted her moaning in bliss against him, and begging for him to fill her harder with his thrusts. He didn’t want her sobbing and loathing his existence beneath him. Right now was such a delicate situation, and Kylo couldn’t find it in himself to take advantage of her like that despite what he had forced her into days ago.

Rey heard Kylo give a small sigh, and it suddenly made her very aware of her surroundings. She was so close to him. She only now realised she could hear his heartbeat, and feel the warmth radiating off his body. Her mind started to become clearer now, enabling her to regain control over her emotions. A sense of stability returned to her, and she began to think about the position she was in. The feeling of strong arms wrapped around her; holding her tightly almost as if shielding her from danger. She had never felt this from a man before. No man had ever come close to touching Rey the way Kylo had. It was so invasive before, and now it was strange to feel that he was being so patient and gentle with her. Perhaps this man she had thought so poorly of did have a softer side. Perhaps there was more to him than just the horrible, heartless, forceful front that he put on in his everyday life. Perhaps she had dismissed him too quickly and judged him too harshly…but then again, that didn’t excuse his violent mannerisms, his sexual intent, and the fact that he killed his own father…  
Without thinking any longer, Rey lifted her head from Kylo’s chest and began to pull herself away from him. It took a moment for her to be released from his grasp, as it seemed the man didn’t want to let her go just yet. Once free, Rey shuffled backwards a few inches to regain distance between them. She was so unsure of herself. Everything inside her mind was telling her that it was wrong to essentially have been cuddling with this dark Jedi. But in the moment it felt right and was the only thing she wanted to do. He was the only person here to comfort her in her time of need. He saved her from General Hux. But why did he do that? Was it because he just selfishly wanted her to himself instead? Or did he actually care for her?   
“Rey…” She heard the deep voice of the man in front of her. She shifted her gaze from the floor between them, and focussed on the face of her saviour. His eyes were so dark, yet full of questions. He had such a look of concern painted across his stern face. That look…Rey thought to herself. He looked as though he was deeply trying to understand and read what she was thinking and doing. It was different from the look she had seen from him before. His eyes weren’t full of hunger and lust this time. It was almost as though he were actually worried about her. Kylo Ren worried? About her wellbeing? It didn’t seem likely. But yet, here he was with her, showing more patience and gentleness than she thought he could ever possibly have. 

Kylo carefully watched the girl in front of him, readily awaiting some kind of response from her. Her cheeks were so flushed and tear stained. Her eyes were so full of trauma and uncertainty. For some reason it made Kylo’s chest tighter to see this girl with such a pained expression. Why did seeing her like this have such an effect on him? He had seen plenty of distraught beings in his time, and yet for some reason, seeing Rey like this unnerved him. All because of that damned General. Kylo couldn’t hold back his frustration at the thought of what that man had done to have Rey feeling and looking the way she did.   
“What did he do to you?” he spoke again, keeping his eyes focussed on the scavenger girl to catch every possible detail of sentiment she emitted.

Rey gave an unstable breath of air, trying to keep her emotions under control as she briefly reflected on what Hux had done to her. She broke eye contact with the darkly dressed man, and struggled to find something on the floor to focus on. She didn’t want to give an answer to that. The last thing she wanted to be describing right now was the events that unfolded only thirty minutes ago now. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said softly. Her voice hadn’t properly regained its composure just yet. 

Kylo was unsatisfied with that answer, but he tried his best to understand and give the girl time to recuperate from the experience. The last thing he wanted was to push her further away from him. But he couldn’t just let it all go either and brush it aside. He had to justify his frustrations, and confirm what was done. “Did he hurt you?” 

Rey didn’t answer. Of course Hux had hurt her. Emotionally he did. No girl should have to endure that kind of torture. Even the physical torture as well should have never been used, especially for that particular purpose. She had never been in a situation such as that before. It was borderline rape. It humiliated her. It broke her. Why would the dark Jedi ask such a thing? What’s more is that it could have all been prevented if it wasn’t for that stupid device on her back. She needed it gone. She needed it removed. She hated the helpless mess she had become because of it. 

“Did he?” Kylo pressed, not accepting silence as an answer. “Tell me.” 

Shifting in discomfort, Rey gulped and tightened her fists. She was so uncomfortable right now with this conversation. It was too direct and confronting. She just wanted to wipe the previous event from existence completely, but she knew she couldn’t. Kylo didn’t seem like he was going to stop questioning her. But why did he care so much anyway? If he really cared all that much then he wouldn’t have left her alone for so many days, and wouldn’t have left her completely vulnerable with the device at her downfall.   
“He did…” Rey finally mumbled. She forced her glassy eyes back to meet Kylo’s. “All because of the horrible device you have attached to me!” 

Kylo could sense the aggravation in the young girl’s tone, not only because of what happened, but because of the device. Being a prisoner, the device was necessary for means of trying to escape…unless…no…  
Kylo furrowed his brows. Had Hux used that device to make her compliant? Is that how he forced her into that situation? Kylo didn’t even notice or realise that the General had been using the device controller to manipulate Rey into doing his bidding. When he had barged into the room earlier, the only thing that had captured his attention was the position Hux was in with the frightened scavenger girl. His frightened scavenger girl. But it would make sense, Kylo thought. He doubted someone like Hux could be strong enough to abuse a girl like Rey, and force her to obey his demands. It had already been a struggle for Kylo himself to get her to let him do anything remotely sexual with her. Of course General Hux would be so petty and pathetic as to use something like that to force Rey into a situation where she couldn’t refuse. The thought sickened Kylo. It made his blood stir even more now and set fire to the pit of his stomach. How dare that officer not only try to use his property, his Rey, for sexual satisfaction, but he harmed and abused her as well. It was outrageous. He violated Supreme Leader Snoke’s orders directly, and that in itself was a preposterous move. This was an unforgivable offence.  
“He used that…” Kylo tried to mask his growing aggravation. “On you?”

Rey tried her best to choke back more tears as she nodded in response to the dark Jedi. She could almost immediately see the shift in his mood at having that question confirmed. His eyes had briefly flickered downward for a moment as if he were in thought about something. Rey wondered what was going through his mind right now, but she guessed it had something to do with trying to contain his anger as she began to notice his gloved hands clench into fists. Rey was half expecting the man in front of her to lash out and break something like she had seen him do before in their second interrogation. But why was he so angry about this? If anything she should be the only one who was fuming. But for some reason all this really seemed to bother Kylo from what Rey could see. Perhaps he did care about her after all. It was worth exploring, but Rey wasn’t sure exactly how to go about it. If Kylo really did care, then he should care enough to remove the device from her back…  
“Why do you care anyway?” Rey forced herself to speak with her voice betraying her. “You left me here alone.” 

Kylo quickly drew his attention back to focus on the shaky girl before him. He couldn’t help but give a perplexed expression across his face. What did she just say? Why did he care? He left her alone? Those words that Rey had just spoke sounded so accusing, yet somehow they gave off a sensitive notion. Did that upset the girl? The fact that he had left her for a few days? Of course Kylo sensed confusion, loneliness and sorrow flow through him from Rey’s wavelength while he was away, but he didn’t for a moment think it was because she was lonely without him. Missing him? That was a bit of a stretch right? Their last encounter ended with her pain and suffering, so there couldn’t be any way Rey would be feeling such a thing as missing him in his absence. Either way, Kylo wasn’t going to allow Rey to think his absence was intentional.   
“Not because I wanted to…” He said; his deep tone broke into softness. “I had to.” 

“For so long?” Rey challenged that answer. “Don’t pretend that you actually give a damn about how I’m feeling right now. You have no idea what it’s like to be locked up completely defenceless and have all your dignity stripped away from you!” Rey could feel her emotions getting the better of her. She felt herself flaring up now beyond her control. She knew the event that just took place was not Kylo’s fault, but for some reason she began to feel herself blaming him for it. Yes he had come to her aid, but he was the one who left her exposed for so long. What else could she do? Who else could she blame? She had already hated herself for being so vulnerable in a multitude of situations whilst here. 

Kylo could see the resentment growing in the scavenger girl’s eyes. This really did affect her more than he had thought. It wasn’t just what Hux had done to her; there were more underling issues that were eating away at her core. Was it really because he had left her for so long? Perhaps she felt a sense of being used and abused after Kylo had given her such guilty pleasure before abruptly departing. He did briefly worry that might occur and push her further away from him. But the close and unusual moment they shared only minutes ago surely confirmed that he did in fact care for her. It was even more than he had realised himself that he did. He couldn’t let those newfound sensations just slip away just like that. Had Rey completely forgotten that she was just in his arms, releasing her burdened emotions upon him to carry for her? She was so unstable right now, and Kylo wasn’t going to let her push herself away from him again.   
“I do.” He continued a calm and centred composure. 

Rey frowned at the darkly dressed man’s words, trying to understand what he meant by them. “What?” her voice was no more than a whisper. 

“Give a damn about you.” Kylo repeated himself, nodding slightly. “I do.” 

Blinking a few times, Rey kept her eyes locked with the male in front her. Did he just say…he gave a damn about her? He cared? That was the last thing she expected to hear Kylo Ren say to her. She thought she had sensed and felt him comforting her earlier, but hearing such verbal confirmation somehow overwhelmed her much more and took her by surprise. 

“I know what you’re feeling right now.” Kylo persisted, hoping his words would somehow prevent Rey from blocking herself off from him. “I feel it too. Don’t be afraid. I won’t leave again.” 

Rey could hardly comprehend what was being said to her. Amongst the awe of having this man say the things he was, she couldn’t help but take in a choked up breath. Hearing those words for some reason made more tears blur her vision. She didn’t even know what to feel or think. What did he mean by he wasn’t going to leave again? He wasn’t going to leave for that long period of time again? Or he wasn’t going to leave her side in general? The latter thought made her slightly anxious. She didn’t want to be couped up in this room forever. She was sick of being held captive in isolation. For once she actually missed the feeling of the dry sun beating down on her like it did back on Jakku. She needed to get out and be free of this prison. But in the current situation it didn’t seem like that was a viable option. Surely Kylo must have seen how much this was tormenting her. But even if he did care, it’s not like he was just going to let her go. She was a prisoner after all, and he wanted so much from her that she just couldn’t give. His initial proposal to her was to be his student…to give herself to him…to be his. That was such an outrageous idea to Rey, even now. There was no way she could just drop everything and be Kylo Ren’s student. She wanted to learn the ways of the force, and how to control her newborn power, but this isn’t the man who she wanted to teach her. She should have been on her way to find Luke Skywalker by now. But it was hopeless. There was no way out of this room…unless…  
“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t left me.” Rey breathed; conflicted emotions and ideas were swirling through her mind. “I couldn’t even defend myself with whatever this device is you have attached to me.” She didn’t completely know where she was going with this, but it was worth a try. What did she have to lose? She was doomed in the room with no possible escape. She had to be resourceful. She had to devise some kind of plan to move forward from here.   
“Remove it.” Rey said firmly. “Please.” 

Such stirring, yet demanding words from the younger female played with Kylo’s mind. He could see how hurt and confused she was with all that was happening and being said. But to remove the device from her like she was asking…he couldn’t do that. It would be far too risky if she tried to escape. She would have a massive advantage if she somehow broke free from the room she was being held in. No one would be able to stop her…  
“I can’t do that.” He said, feeling a guilty ping in his chest when he witnessed another tear roll down Rey’s face. “You’d escape the first chance you got.” 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Rey questioned, gulping as she felt her body tense up to fight off more sobs. “Just rot in this room until I die? I can’t bear being in here any longer!” It was true. She couldn’t stand the thought of sitting in the room another day. It was driving her insane. There had to be some way to get out. If Kylo wouldn’t remove the device from her, then what could she do? Was she really destined to just die a prisoner of the First Order? There was no way Rey could accept that as her fate. She had to do something. Anything to sway her destiny and turn this all around. It was in that moment that Rey felt a jolt to her brain when she heard the deep voice from the dark Jedi in front of her. 

“You know what you have to do.” Kylo spoke, intently staring into the scavenger girl’s eyes. This was his chance. “Be my student. It’s the only way you can be free of this.” 

Rey paused for a moment at hearing that said. Being his student…the only way to be free of being a prisoner? Of course Rey’s original thoughts were along the lines of ‘over my dead body’, but right now, this idea had potential. This could not only grant her freedom from this chamber, but all kinds of opportunities could be gained from it. Chances for escape. Chances to be taught how to use and grow her powers to help her. Of course it was only a temporary solution, but right now this idea had more benefits for escape than sitting around in the room did. But would Kylo see through it all? Would he sense her unusual keenness to be his student and be sceptical of it? Of course he’d have to have some doubts if she were to agree. But perhaps he could be influenced by her unbalanced emotional state right now. She could use it to her advantage. Even with the other particular request that he hungered from her…Rey knew how much this dark haired man wanted her. He had proven that a hundred times over. It had briefly crossed her mind before, that such a thing could be a potential weapon against him. But now, Rey realised the magnitude of it. There was chance. There was a high chance that Kylo would be distracted enough and vulnerable enough to be seduced by her, and manipulated into giving her anything she wants. It would give her a prime advantage in all of this. It was the only thing she had left. She had to try. 

“Surrender yourself to me.” Kylo continued, eagerly awaiting a response from the younger girl. “Be mine.” 

Sniffling slightly, Rey wiped the remainder of her tears with the tatty fabric of her arm. “If…If I agree to become your student…will you free me of this room?” she dared to ask. 

“In time.” Kylo answered, trying to cautiously examine what the girl was thinking. “When I can be sure you won’t try to escape.” 

Rey frowned slightly at that response. If she agreed to being his student, he was still going to have her confined here? There was no way she was going to let that happen. If she was going to go against everything inside her saying no, and become Kylo Ren’s student, then she was going to be doing it under her terms or not at all. It wasn’t negotiable. If he wanted her, and wanted to be her teacher, then it was going to be done her way. She was going to become stronger in her time here. She was going to find out where she was. She was going to soak up all of the information she could here to give back to the Resistance. She was going to escape. One way or another, she was going to make it out of this place. It may not be straight away, but it was something she was going to work toward. And she was going to make Kylo Ren agree to let her out of this room, and give her everything she needed to be comfortable.   
“No deal.” Rey stated firmly. Despite her emotional strain, she had regained stability in her voice, and was ready to challenge the dark featured man on his proposal. “If I agree to become your student, I will be free of confinement to this room. You have guards. You have the device attached to me. There is no reason why I am to be held here if I am to throw away my sense of integrity for everything I believe in.” 

Kylo noticed the sudden change in the scavenger girl’s mood. In the last few minutes she had become very upfront and demanding, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He knew she was very bent on wanting to get out of this room, even to the point she was willing to become his student now? Kylo felt a wave of success flow through him, but he tried not to show it. Oh the thought of having Rey as his student. The possibilities were endless. She would be a very powerful ally. Supreme Leader Snoke would praise him for accomplishing something this major. There was no downside to this. It would open up a realm of opportunities for him to further their relationship…Teaching her…being close to her…touching her…He had to have her. No matter the cost. But would she really not try to escape if she were released from confinement? The device was still intact. Stormtroopers could keep her guarded whilst outside of the room during the day for training. It could work. But was there something Kylo was missing? Was Rey giving in to his proposal a little too easily? Perhaps she had a trick up her sleeve that he hadn’t yet sensed.   
“You can’t expect to be granted freedom immediately.” He said, masking his intrigue with a fixed tone. “You must remain here until you are brought before the Supreme Leader.” 

“This is not optional.” Rey countered. “You will release me from this room, and train me as you proposed. If you are unwillingly to agree to my terms, then you can’t have me.”   
Kylo Ren gave a disgruntled groan as he turned his head away from her for a moment. Agree to her terms? He had to agree to her terms? Did Rey just completely forget that she was his prisoner? She was definitely eager to get out of confinement, but she was driving a hard bargain. How would it look if he just accepted her request and allowed her to roam around the base without Snoke’s approval? Rey had to be kept locked away until her meeting with the Supreme Leader, and Kylo knew that. But the scavenger girl didn’t seem like she was going to budge on this. It was all or nothing right now. If he left now to run it by Snoke, or even just waited for his arrival, it could make Rey expire her offer. From the time he had already spent with this girl, he knew she was just as stubborn as he was. A shove in the wrong direction could cause her to close herself off completely from him. Right now, Rey had come further than Kylo had expected her to. It was always wishful thinking that she’d actually agree to be his apprentice, and now it was finally on the table. And if that was on the table…then so was something else he desired…  
“I think you’re forgetting your place.” Kylo muttered bitterly, trying to uphold his potent demeanour despite his inward caving to the young girl. “You don’t get to give ultimatums. You’re a prisoner here.” 

“Then you can’t have me.” Rey repeated herself sternly. She wasn’t giving in. She wasn’t backing down. If Kylo wanted her as much as he made out he did, then she knew he would have to give her what she wanted. “If you won’t give me something as simple as freedom from this chamber, then I won’t ever accept your proposal.” With having that said, Rey steadied herself on her knees, before lifting herself up from the floor. She stood stationary, trying to hide the fact that her legs were slightly weak from being on the floor for so long. She almost immediately saw the dark Jedi watch her actions before following them hastily. He seemed like his actions were hurried and jumpy. Was he worried that she was going to completely change her mind now? That thought gave Rey a feeling of control. Even though he was putting on an intimidating and strict façade, she had a feeling it was far from what was going through his mind right now. He was so focussed on her every movement and hung on her every word. Did she have him hooked? Right where she wanted him? She didn’t realise before that manipulating Kylo Ren like this would be so easy. A piece of her did feel guilty however. She didn’t want to have to manipulate anyone, but right now in this situation, she had to do something. He had taken enough from her already and called all the shots. Now it was her turn.   
“The choice is yours.” She said, knowing very well the choice was definitely not Kylo’s. 

Kylo clenched his jaw at hearing the scavenger girl speak with such confidence. She seemed so serious and willing to completely discard him if he didn’t grant her the freedoms she wanted. Everything he wanted right now was dangling in his face and he had no idea what to do about it. Rey finally accepting her fate in becoming his student was so close to being a reality. All it would take is that little bit of liberty she was asking for. But how could he give it to her? Would Snoke agree to her premature release before his arrival? What if he refused the idea? Everything could fall to pieces within a moment right now. There had to be some way around this. If it were entirely up to Kylo, he would have authorized Rey to be let out of the room, and their training would be at an immediate commence. But it wasn’t up to him. It was up to the Supreme Leader. Going against his orders in a time like this would be an unwise move. But it was so close…Rey was so close to being made his…He couldn’t let anyone stand in the way of that. It was such a dangerous thought to be having. Kylo never thought for a moment he would be weighing up his devotion to Snoke over Rey.   
“Fine.” He said, moving a step closer to the oddly confident girl. He paused once he was directly in front of her, and watched her closely. “I’ll give you freedom under the purpose of training. Other than that, you will be confined after nightfall.” 

Rey stood her ground and kept her strong and determined composure while being within centimetres from Kylo. She forced herself to lock eyes with the daunting male, trying to expel the memories from her mind of what this man had done to her in their last encounter. It was beginning to creep back to her now, and if her face hadn’t already been flushed from crying, it would have been now from embarrassment. It was an inappropriate moment to be remembering the way the darkly dressed man held her from behind while he gave her an intense pleasure that he body had never known. But it lingered in the back of her mind, regardless of the serious conversation at hand.   
“Fine.” She agreed. It wasn’t a perfect and ideal situation, but she didn’t expect any more than that. If anything she was sure she would need the night to herself to not only rest, but to use the time to properly devise an escape. It was all coming together…unless…Did Kylo plan on being by her side even while she was confined? He did say that he wouldn’t leave again. That was a curious thought. But if he did intend to stay with her, then what exactly was he expecting from it? Her body? Did he still think that he was going to convince her to give herself to him intimately? Perhaps he just thought that he was going to train her, guard her, and then have his way with her every night? The thought sent butterflies to the pit of Rey’s stomach and she tried to steady herself. It didn’t disgust her as much as it did before. It was still completely outrageous and perplexed her greatly, but it didn’t leave her feeling absolutely sickened by any stretch.   
“When?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow.” Kylo responded, “Tomorrow I will return for you. There are duties I have to attend to now in preparation for your release.” He visually witnessed a concerned sentiment in the scavenger girl’s eyes. 

“You’re leaving?” Rey suddenly asked a little impulsively. 

Kylo prevented an amused smirk from crossing his lips. Was Rey actually worried that he was going to leave her alone again? Did she need him that much now? He tried to hide the pleasure in his tone. “I won’t be gone long.” He said softly. “He won’t be back. Trust me.” 

Rey immediately knew Kylo was talking about Hux when he said that. For the moment she decided to believe him. She felt with how much concern and resentment Kylo had portrayed just before over the incident, that he would do everything in his power to never allow the General near her again.   
With a small nod of her head, Rey accepted that the dark haired male had to make a temporary leave right now. Being alone again wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but if it meant her freedom, then it was worth it. She needed the time to mentally prepare herself anyhow for what tomorrow would bring. She was really going to be Kylo Ren’s student…he was going to be her teacher…at least for the time being. 

Kylo felt himself wanting to reach out and touch Rey’s face, but he held back from doing so. He didn’t want to risk pushing her too far straight after an emotional imbalance. Instead he gave an inward sigh and backed away from the girl. It only made his pent up wants and urges burn even more, but he had to be tactful for now. There would be plenty more opportunities to come, but for right now, he had to gain Rey’s complete trust. 

Rey watched the man make his departure, and couldn’t shake off the strange feeling of her heart sinking. Why on earth did she feel like that? She had seen this man leave the room a handful of times by now, but it still didn’t make her used to it. If anything she should be happy and relieved that he had left her side. She should have been entirely focussed on her friends and the Resistance. But there were too many thoughts and sensations flowing through her every single time she was with this dark Jedi…her saviour…her teacher…She couldn’t help but give a shudder at the thought. What was going to happen tomorrow? What was Kylo going to teach her? Were there going to be chances to escape? All Rey could do now was wait. Waiting was a skill she had becoming relatively good at since she had arrived there…


	6. Temptation

Chapter Six  
Temptation 

 

Night was rapidly transitioning to morning. For Kylo Ren, it had been one of the most intense ones that he had experienced in a long time. Such conflicting thoughts and emotions were flowing through his entire being. He couldn’t shake off the troubled look on his face, as he hurriedly marched through the corridors of new First Order base. Thankfully his mask had concealed any visible indication from other members he passed. He had gotten word that the Supreme Leader’s arrival had been delayed, as there was other business he had to attend to. It made Kylo uneasy in the current position he was in. He hadn’t been able to contact Snoke to discuss Rey’s freedom, and he doubted that he would be able to before sunrise. It was already somewhere between the early hours, and time was running out. In between other duties, Kylo had been carefully debating with himself what he should do. If he were to wait until he could contact the Supreme Leader, it could take hours, perhaps even days. He couldn’t wait that long. Rey couldn’t wait that long. It was something that he knew he should have done and been waiting for without question, but the thought of losing Rey’s willingness tormented him. He couldn’t afford to lose her. She had come so far in accepting her fate, and all of that was at risk if he didn’t return that morning to free her and train her. Taking a step backwards was not what Kylo wanted to do right now. But it would directly be going against Snoke’s orders if he were to carry out this plan. His orders were to try to convince Rey to their side, and to only release her from confinement for the purpose of being brought before the Super Leader. Never in meetings did they discuss anything to do with Kylo being Rey’s sole teacher. Kylo had put forth the notion before, but was never met with a confident answer. What if Snoke didn’t completely trust Kylo with Rey’s training? What if he didn’t think he was strong enough or capable enough to take on such a task? With everything that had been going on lately, Kylo was sure Snoke must have sensed his imbalance that he was struggling to rid himself of.   
Kylo made an abrupt turn, and entered through a door leading to a storage room that held countless First Order uniforms. He absent-mindedly searched through the neatly organised layers of fabric, in search of something appropriate. He let out a sigh as he felt an annoying tingling in the back of his mind. He could already begin to sense that Snoke was catching onto how he had been feeling lately. It was more than just his fixated obsession with Rey. It was also to do with the murder of his father. Han Solo…  
Kylo gripped one of the clothing pieces tightly, and allowed it to crinkle in his grasp. That name. That dreaded name of his father. It was beginning to take a toll on him now. His spare thoughts had reflected over that particular event every so often, no matter how hard he tried to push it from his mind. It burdened him, but not in the way it was expected to. Kylo always had a deep seeded dislike for his father. Growing up, he had only ever took note of Han’s careless, reckless, and selfish actions that had directly impacted himself and his mother. Han had always taken off and left them at the best of times, and for that Kylo had learnt to hold grudges against the man. With all that built up tension and detestation that burned inside him for his father, he was always convinced that he could easily complete the task of killing him…And he did. But the deed had torn his soul to pieces. He always loathed his father’s existence, and he had thought that severing his ties to such a person would free him and help resolve his transition to the dark side. But it hadn’t. Deep down inside him, it tortured him. He had felt numb in the short period after he had murdered Han Solo, but as the days went by he began to feel guilt for what he had done. Rey had continuously brought it up to him, and he immediately dismissed it each time she did. Thinking about it didn’t make anything better. Killing Han didn’t resolve any conflicts he had inside himself. But the act was done. His father was dead. Given more time, Kylo was positive he would be able to rid himself of feeling any more pain and ties to people. All he wanted was to get rid of everything, and complete his transition and training with Snoke…and to have Rey by his side.   
Kylo lifted a grey outfit from the archives of clothing, and scanned over it through his mask. He took it and swiftly left the storage room; heading down the long corridor of which he had come from. That’s all he needed right now. This girl. This beautiful scavenger girl. By his side as his apprentice. He needed her. She was the only thing keeping him going through this mess of emotions and suffering he was facing. But how was he going to move forward from here? Could he just go against Snoke’s orders? There’s no way the other officers would allow Kylo to carry out such a big decision without first gaining clearance from the Supreme Leader. Some may even notify Snoke of his rash decision without his approval. General Hux would definitely be against such a thing if he found out, and wouldn’t hesitate at the opportunity to try and get Kylo in trouble.   
Kylo felt his body tense at the thought of that man. He hadn’t seen him all night; not ever since the incident in Rey’s chamber. Probably a good thing too. There were a heap of things he wanted to do to that man right now. It was lucky for Hux that he seemed to be avoiding him and keeping out of his way for now. With all the pressure and strain that was rapidly filling Kylo’s body right now, he could have very well torn the First Order General limb from limb. As much as Kylo would have loved to watch him suffer in agony, it wasn’t going to solve the problem at hand in the present moment. How was he going to get around this breach of orders if he were to act on his proposal to Rey? Waiting would lead to Rey’s refusal. Asking for Snoke’s approval may end in rejection. Ignoring it all and acting on his own whims would end in disaster. No matter which decision Kylo chose, it still ended up with risks and downfalls. The only idea that had potential in Kylo’s mind, was that if he were to take Rey out for discreet training. No one had to know. The only people who had a high chance of seeing them would be stormtroopers, and they weren’t going to question Kylo’s authority and decisions. Kylo knew he had always planned to have a small group of stormtroopers accompany himself and Rey for extra precautions in the event that she tries to escape. But now, it would only draw attention to him and Rey when they were trying to get around unnoticed. For the most part that was going to be difficult, as everyone takes notice when Kylo Ren is at large around the base. But it could be done. If it were just Rey and himself, they would be able to slip by unnoticed given the right times. Kylo still had the device attached to Rey at his disposal if she tried to escape…even though he doubted he’d be able to use it on her again. It was there nonetheless if he needed it. This was all going against absolutely everything to be acting on his own in this instance, but Kylo thought that perhaps if he had begun to train Rey, and had her more willing to join their side, then it would be a pleasant surprise and accomplishment for when she faces the Supreme Leader. It would be a step in the right direction and a huge achievement if Kylo were able to pull it off before Snoke’s arrival. The benefits outweighed the risks in this, and with that in mind Kylo pushed forward to put his plan in motion. 

~

Rey stirred around in the room bed, tossing from side to side. It was nearly impossible to get a decent sleep in this place, especially due to the lack of stimulation her days brought. She didn’t know what time it was, but she guessed it must have been still dark. Perhaps somewhere in the early hours of the morning considering the room lights were rather dull in comparison to how bright they normally were. Thankfully it allowed her to be able to get some rest at all, without having blaring white lights on her all the time.   
She took in a large breath of air and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. She tried to relax herself, but she had been so tense the last several hours. She was nervous about what the day would bring. Kylo Ren as her teacher? It was almost unthinkable. How had she given in to her worst fears so soon? It was all for a good cause though. Given time, it would have benefits and potential. Rey just hoped that she was able to keep herself calm and composed enough to keep Kylo off her scent. He could never know that she was secretly planning to escape, and manipulate him in the meantime. She just prayed she could guard those thoughts from the dark Jedi for long enough. But if she were able to keep him focussed on her in a different light…it may provide her the perfect shield, and ultimately be his undoing. It was risky, and there were going to be many things Rey would have to force herself to do during this, but she had to remain strong and determined. She was going to have to take every lesson Kylo gave her with a grain of salt. She was sure his teachings would yes, make her stronger, but she didn’t like the direction in which it would be heading. The older male would no doubt try and train her from a dark side of the force perspective, so she had to be very careful. She didn’t really understand the basis behind ‘the force’ or what powers it entailed, but she had a rough idea. It was something unusual. It had given her the ability to mind control that one stormtrooper to release her from her first confinement. It had given her the ability to move objects if she had concentrated on them hard enough. The newfound power she had discovered within herself was indeed daunting, and she needed to learn how to control it. She swore to herself, to her friends, and to the Resistance, that she would only take what she learnt from here with the intention of using it for good. Not for evil.   
Speaking of evil…Rey suddenly felt a draft fall over her. She reached for some blankets that were bunched up beside her, and pulled them over herself. For some reason it didn’t relieve her of the skin-deep chill she was receiving. She let out a quivered breath, and took note that the room seemed eerily silent. Of course the room was always quiet, but there were at least the distant sound of echoed knocks and thuds from outside of the quarters. There was always some kind of background noise at the very least. But now…such an odd feeling swept through her. An almost familiar feeling in its own bizarre way. But what was it? Even though it was making her body cold, it somehow made her feel a sense of safety. Protection. It was almost like as if she was being guarded...or watched.   
The urge to open her eyes got the better of her, and Rey shot them open and instantly witnessed the outline of a figure in the dim lighting. She let out an alarmed gasp as she scrambled up onto her elbows, staring directly at the darkly clothed figure nearly standing over her. In a slight panic, she at first thought it was General Hux, or another officer coming to abuse her. But it was only a matter of seconds before Rey recognised who it was.   
She gave a startled scowl upward to the man. “Couldn’t you have announced yourself or something?” She hissed, feeling slightly embarrassed that this man had been standing there just watching her trying to sleep.   
Kylo Ren stared down to the shaken girl with an emotionless expression across his face. He had sensed discomfort and unsettlement in her, which made him return to her room before he had originally planned. He wanted to be sure nothing serious was wrong. He was determined to keep his promise to her, and never let anything like before happen to her again. Upon discovering it was just the simplicity of stirring in her sleep, he had taken to admiring the girl whilst she slept. Despite her troubled position, it still didn’t taint her beauty in the slightest. It bewildered Kylo greatly as to how someone could look so perfect whilst sleeping, and even right now, with such a look of aversion on their face. Her features were absolutely stunning, and lured Kylo in the more he looked at her. 

“Do you not find it odd to be hovering over me in such an inappropriate time?” Rey asked without taking time to rethink that question. Regardless of showing her obvious dislike for personal space intrusion, the dark haired male still watched over her, as if he were entitled to be there. 

“Only a matter of hours ago, you didn’t want me to leave.” Kylo spoke deeply, watching Rey as she furrowed her brows at that statement. 

“I never said -” Rey tried to speak, but was cut off abruptly. 

“You didn’t have to.” Kylo said over her. “I knew you didn’t want me to leave.” 

Rey tried not to cringe at having that said. It may have been incredibly true, but having it said out in the open made it feel so much more real and rather embarrassing. She was feeling steadier now emotionally than she was earlier. She had time to calm down and recollect her thoughts and composure. When she had last seen Kylo, she was completely overwhelmed with everything that had happened, and she left herself vulnerable to him on so many levels. She had temporarily forgotten that he would be able to read her like an open book in such a situation. She had let him in blindly. There was no point in denying what he was saying now. It would only serve to make herself look rather ridiculous. 

“Regardless…” Rey tried to dismiss the subject entirely. “What are you doing here now?” she asked. 

Kylo still held his blank expression, “I sensed your unrest.” He said simply. “I came to inspect what was causing it.” 

The frown on Rey’s face began to soften at hearing that. He felt that she was unsettled? How on earth was he able to do that from wherever he was? That seemed a bit peculiar that he would sense such a simple thing from her. Rey supposed that perhaps Kylo Ren could use his strong Jedi powers to accomplish such things. It was possible. Either way, why did he care so much as to come and check on her after finding out she was stirring? Did he want to take advantage of her while she was asleep? No. That couldn’t have been it. There were so many opportunities, especially during their last encounter where he could have done so…Then why? Was it actually because he was concerned about her? Wanted to protect her? That was a bizarre thought in itself. Kylo Ren considering her safety…was it possible? Rey felt like she was getting ahead of herself and overthinking, but it didn’t stop her from prying into the reason for the darkly dressed man’s actions. 

“You were…” Rey hesitated as she spoke, “worried about me?” 

Kylo fell silent at hearing that question. He didn’t know what to say. Was he worried about her? Well of course he was concerned about her wellbeing after what happened with Hux. It was an absurd question to be asking. But for some reason, having the question flat out asked to him in that way…it just struck some kind of nerve inside of him. Had Rey unknowingly sensed something in him that he missed? He had indeed developed an overbearing protectiveness toward her, but for the most part he had no idea why. All of these emotions and urges he had been enduring lately were so unfamiliar and consistent. The idea of being ‘worried’ about someone else though…Kylo never thought he’d experience something quite this. But it was inevitable wasn’t it? The undying, passionate desire he felt for the scavenger girl would have always undoubtedly evolved into much more. Kylo knew that the extent of it wouldn’t just stop there, which was why he was still so curious to explore it. Every time he was with this amazing female, he had felt something different and more than before. There was never a dull moment with her. She always intrigued and captivated him beyond belief every time he saw her. Perhaps he had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. She was his after all. So maybe he was indeed worried about her… 

“Actually,” Rey said again; a light blush across her cheeks as she lowered her eyes down to the bed. “Don’t answer that.”

Kylo sensed the awkwardness she felt after asking him a question like that. It was rather forward after all, with very little evidence. Rey did seem a little off now though, and he wondered why. He may have taken a few long moments in his debate whether to answer the question or not, but was that the reason why? Did she expect him to say that he was incredibly worried about her? Raced back here to protect her? Did she want to hear that from him? Kylo was uncertain. She didn’t even await a proper answer. But then, perhaps Rey was frightened she would hear the complete opposite come from him…

Brushing off Rey’s discomfort, Kylo reached his right gloved hand toward the scavenger girl, and offered to her what he was holding.   
Rey looked up to the object that was being given to her, and tried to identify what it was in the dim lighting. She soon realised it looked like some kind of grey fabric. Unsure of what it was and why the dark Jedi was handing it to her, she cautiously reached up and accepted it from him. Once in her hands, Rey took a closer look and unfolded it. Almost in an instant, she realised the fabric was an outfit of some kind. It looked similar to her own from what she could tell, except there were a few different details to it. Rey felt some butterflies flutter in her stomach as it dawned on her that Kylo Ren had really given her new clothing. He actually went and got her new clothes. In the time that he was gone, he must have thought about getting her a new outfit, and actually went to find one? The mere thought of it mind-boggled Rey. She was in desperate need of new clothes since she arrived here. She had been incredibly uncomfortable in her current clothing, but not once did she voice that to the man in front of her, or even asked him to get her some. Maybe he had read in her thoughts that she wished for new garments. The fact he had considered her comfort was truly strange. She never thought that this man would be capable of showing generosity on this kind of level. She was confused with his actions, and lost for words. Part of her was incredibly thankful for the gift, but another part of her was surprised it wasn’t some kind of trick. If she had previously thought about the possibility of Kylo Ren giving her clothes, she would have immediately assumed he would force her to wear some kind of perverse outfit that he deemed appealing. But from the looks of the fabric in her hands, there was nothing rather sinister about it at all. It was completely appropriate and normal. Rey urgently tried to think of something to say, but nothing felt like it would come out right. What could she possibly say to him? 

“Th-thank…you…” She mumbled, inwardly cringing at herself for doing so. 

Kylo admired the inner struggle Rey had with herself to say those words. For the life of him he never thought he’d hear the girl thanking him for any reason. The fact that she was able to do so gave Kylo all the indication he needed to know he was pushing the girl in the right direction. As much as he would have loved the young girl’s clothing to tear away further and become no more, he knew that selfish desire would win him no victories. He had been desperately trying to contain himself and focus on Rey’s training, rather than her feminine physique. When the appropriate moment arose, Kylo would latch onto it with everything he had. But until then, he had to control himself with patience. The only issue was whether or not he’d be able to identify what was considered an appropriate time. He didn’t really have the best record with that so far.

“Come. Prepare yourself.” He said, taking a step away from the bed. “We will begin your training now.” 

Rey looked up curiously to the older male, and wondered what he meant. Starting her training? Right now? What time was it? It was all so sudden. “Now?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

Kylo slightly tilted his head inquisitively. “Is that not what you wanted?” He enquired. “To be trained outside of this room?” 

Blinking a few times, Rey glanced around the quarters as if she were confused about something. “It is, but…it’s just so sudden.” She admitted, a little taken aback. There was something missing from this. It wasn’t anything like she had expected. “There’s no stormtroopers to escort us?” 

“They’re not necessary.” Kylo responded, now seeing what the girl was getting at. “Unless you’d prefer to have them?” 

“Not particularly.” Rey said quickly. She couldn’t shake the feeling of something seeming off. Why were the stormtroopers not necessary? Surely Kylo must have been worried about her trying to escape, and wanted the extra precaution, right? It didn’t make sense that he wasn’t going to use them now when he said earlier that he would. Was there something else going on here that Rey didn’t know about? She wanted to pry. She wanted to find out if there was some sort of catch here. If he had been gone all this time to ‘prepare’ things for her release from confinement, then what exactly had he been ‘preparing’? She at least thought he’d be lining up a bunch of guards and extra security measures just in case something happened. So why in the world was he gone for so long if he hadn’t done any of those things? 

“Then why concern yourself with it?” Kylo asked a little defensively; inwardly wondering why the scavenger girl was so surprised. If anything she should see this as a positive thing. It would no doubt gain her trust and make her more comfortable, even though that wasn’t the reason Kylo wasn’t allowing them to be around. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should tell Rey that they had to be discreet. It might have given her the impression that he was disobeying his superior’s orders. It was true though. But he didn’t want her to know that. However it was inevitable to keep it from her for long. She would have found out eventually if they were caught and confronted. Perhaps being upfront with her was the best route to go. But then it may have given her ideas on how easily she could escape if no one was looking for her outside of confinement. It was yet another risk of pulling off this plan. 

Rey could feel an odd switch in the dark featured male’s temperament. Her interest in his decision to have no extra security seemed to have soured him. It intrigued her further as to what would cause something like that to change his mood. There had to be something she was missing. Was he denied stormtroopers to guard her? That couldn’t be it. Rey was sure Kylo Ren would be able to get anything he wanted if he demanded it. Then why the strange attitude at the present moment? Rey wasn’t afraid of pressing the man’s buttons. She knew he wouldn’t be agitated with her for long, so she continued her investigation. 

“I think I have a right to know exactly what to expect if I am to be trained by you.” She stated firmly. “If you’re going to hide something from me, then at least make it a bit more plausible.” 

Glowering a bit, Kylo tried to read what Rey was implying. Had she really been that sharp that she noticed something in his behaviour was amiss in this situation? It made him slightly aggravated to be spoken to like that from the girl, and he cursed silently inside himself for allowing his mixed sentiments get the better of him. It was a difficult circumstance for him after all. He was going against his own side just to satisfy his own wishes. It was against everything he stood for, and yet, he was here doing it. The confidence in Rey’s tone made him feel even more insecure about the predicament he was in. She seemed to have all the poise in the world, and would very easily reject him if he displeased her in the slightest. It infuriated him for allowing himself to fall so victim to this girl’s wiles. 

“Tell me.” Rey demanded. “What are you hiding? Why are there no guards?” 

Kylo gave a resentful grunt at the young girl’s questioning, and bunched his fists at his side. “Do you want to be free from confinement!?” he snapped at her. “Or do you want to be locked away in this room until I can get proper clearance!?” 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden outburst from the dark Jedi. She wasn’t expecting him to be so short-tempered over such simple questions. After the startling effect wore off, it dawned on her what Kylo had just said. Proper clearance? What the heck was he talking about? He didn’t have clearance to free her from the room? Wasn’t that the whole purpose of why he left her again?   
“What do you mean ‘proper clearance’?” she hesitated a bit to ask another question to the tense man. “You mean you don’t have permission to release me and train me?” 

“I don’t need permission!” Kylo hissed before clenching his jaw and letting out a sigh. He didn’t mean to get so flared up and raise his voice to the scavenger girl. Again, his emotions were so torn about the whole thing, and he wasn’t exactly filled with confidence about what he was committing. He took a few moments to try and calm himself. He immediately regretted the surge of anger he had displayed, and hoped Rey wouldn’t decide against going with him. 

“You don’t need to be so hostile.” Rey frowned, noticing the look of repentance on the darkly dressed man’s face. “If that’s the way you’re going to speak to me, then you can forget about ever having me as a student.”

Kylo couldn’t mask a wince at hearing those words. He knew he had to control himself better, but in the moment, he just couldn’t help it. He let out another small sigh and tried to think of something to say to make the situation better. Nothing was coming to mind, and he was just left in silence. He couldn’t exactly say he was sorry, or admit he was wrong to talk to her in that manner. It wasn’t in his nature to confess his faults. No matter how much guilt he felt over his actions, he could never bring himself to apologize to anyone. 

Rey could see the man in front of her was disturbed and remorseful for his actions, and for now she accepted it as some form of acknowledgement for the wrong he had done. “Anyway…” She spoke again, trying to rid the room of tension. “If you’re still going to release me from this room for training…what does it mean?” 

Replacing his previous aggressive tone with one of tolerance and stability, Kylo answered the girl’s question. “It means we must be discreet.” He begrudgingly admitted. “You’re not supposed to be unconfined until Supreme Leader Snoke has completed his inspection.”

“I see.” Rey mumbled, taking in what she had just learnt. Kylo was going to take her out of the room even though it was against his orders. That seemed like a pretty big risk, Rey thought to herself. He would go this far in order to obey her requests to be let out of the room? She couldn’t help but feel a little surprised by that, and somewhat grateful that he had taken her quite seriously. Of course it was only because she had willingly accepted him as a teacher, or otherwise he would have definitely kept her imprisoned. Even still, it wasn’t like Kylo Ren to go against orders. He didn’t seem like the type of person who would go against the First Order. But at the same time, he did very much seem like the kind of person who made his own rules. How was this all going to work though? If someone saw them walking around together, or even training together, what would happen? Rey knew Kylo must have had this thought out to some degree so it could work. Either way, what issue did it pose to her? Kylo was the one authorising all of this, so even if they were confronted, the worst that could happen to her was she’d be thrown back into this room. For some reason that thought made Rey feel slightly uneasy. How much trouble would this man get in if they were caught? What if he was denied access to her afterwards? She couldn’t help but feel her stomach drop, and she wasn’t sure why.   
“Is that manageable?” She wondered, anxiously fiddling with the fabric of the outfit still in her hands.

“It will be.” Kylo said decisively, lowering his eyes to observe the girl’s nervous actions. “Now...shall we proceed?” he asked, reaching his gloved hand out toward Rey, gesturing for her to take it. 

Rey eyed the leathered hand briefly for a moment, before flickering her eyes up at Kylo again. Did he honestly expect her to take his hand? It was absurd. She didn’t need help getting up from the bed. “I am quite capable of standing on my own.” She said, lifting herself from the position she was in, and moving past the darkly dressed male. 

Kylo watched her move away from him and stand from the bed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, as he knew how independent and stubborn the girl before him was. Nonetheless his eyes followed her every move, appreciating her form from behind. Her hair flowed loosely over her shoulders, and for a moment Kylo admired how such a strong female could still look so petite and elegant. She was an absolute image of perfection, even in the worn clothing she was still wearing. That brought an abrupt thought to Kylo’s mind. When exactly was Rey going to change into the new outfit he had given her? She would certainly have to do so before leaving the chamber.   
“Are you…not going to change before your training commences?” he asked, earning a sudden glare from Rey as she shot one over her shoulder at him. 

“Certainly not with you here watching me!” Rey growled, redness flushing her cheeks again. For the briefest moment she could have sworn she saw a small smirk on the dark Jedi’s lips, and it sent a jolt to the pit of her stomach. For some reason, memories of the way he touched her several days ago ran through her mind and made her feel oddly warm. She tried to shrug off the thoughts of his hand invading her most private place, but it was proving to be more difficult than she would have liked. She continued to shoot daggers at the man as she watched him stand completely still as if he were expecting her to just strip off in front of him. He couldn’t possibly expect her to do that. It was going to be over her dead body.   
“Can’t you wait outside or something?” She hissed, pointing to the door of the room. After receiving no indication of reply or movement from the older male, Rey gave a scoff and stormed across the room and over to the bathroom. “If you dare try to come in here, I promise I will murder you.” She warned, before entering the smaller room. 

With a hint of amusement, Kylo observed the girl up until she swiftly closed the door. While invading her privacy was indeed tempting, he decided against it, and waited patiently for the scavenger girl to change. 

~ 

Somewhere across the new First Order base, a gathering of superior officers were organising an official meeting on the progress of the base. It was an early conference, but it was sure to be a lengthy one. Everything had to be developing quickly and smoothly before the Supreme Leader’s arrival, and that’s what the officials were determined to make a reality.   
General Hux approached the other officers with Captain Phasma in tow. He timidly and somewhat nervously scanned his surroundings every so often, as if he were searching for something, or someone. Of course he had been concerned for his own safety, especially after the last time he had seen Kylo Ren. Thankfully he’d been able to avoid the unpredictable male for the meantime, but he knew that it wouldn’t last forever. Attending this meeting now and being in the presence of other officers put him vaguely at ease. He was sure the younger male would not get some kind of revenge, or act out on him in front of others. However, Hux didn’t exactly want the awkward situation of attending a meeting with Kylo present either. As it was, from what the General could see, Kylo Ren was not amongst the officers, which allowed him to breathe a silent sigh of relief. Every other official of importance seemed to be present though. Perhaps Kylo hadn’t gotten word of the meeting yet?   
“Sir,” Captain Phasma spoke with a metallic tone through her mask, startling the General for a moment. “I do believe that Kylo Ren is not present at this meeting.”   
Hux dryly gulped and gave a brief glance around as if he had just noticed for the first time. “I believe you’re right.” He said, taking a snooty sniff. “No matter, Phasma.”   
“Shall I request him for you?” Phasma asked obediently, awaiting orders. “It is a summit that he is required to attend.”   
“No, that shall not be necessary, Phasma.” Hux said quickly, trying to dismiss the idea before the Captain did anything rash. “I will inform him later of the meeting’s entails.”   
Phasma turned her chrome helmet to look at the sweating General. “Is there an issue, sir?” she asked, making Hux tense up.   
“An issue, Phasma?” the jittery male asked. “What are you referring to?”   
Phasma continued to watch the pasty General beside her. “You appear to be perspiring.”   
Hux awkwardly lifted his gloved hand to his forehead and patted at the beads of sweat that dampened his skin. “It’s nothing.” He lied, not daring to make eye contact with his subordinate. “It’s just the new heating ventilation system in my chambers.”   
Captain Phasma didn’t ask anymore questions, much to Hux’s relief. They both arrived to join the group of officers, and soon they all entered a suitable room to commence their meeting. 

~

Running her fingers down the new garments over her body, Rey straightened out as many creases as she could. It was indeed a nice outfit, she admitted to herself. The feeling of new and clean clothing against her skin was unbelievably relieving. It was so soft and warm, and indeed a decent fit. It may have been a tad bit too big for her, but that was easily fixed with a leather strap around her middle. Perhaps she had lost weight in the days that she had been there. She didn’t see how that was possible, considering she hadn’t done anything strenuous in her time there. But perhaps the high level of stress she had been through was taking a toll on her body.   
She looked up to the mirror that occupied the bathroom wall, and briefly checked that she had everything neatly placed right. For a minute she glanced to meet her own gaze, and she could already see a lost look in her eyes. She had no idea what she was getting herself into by going with Kylo Ren. What was laying ahead of her that morning? She wasn’t exactly confident going into this, despite the attitude she had displayed in front of the man outside. With a temper such as Kylo’s, Rey wasn’t confident with his teaching skills, as well as how she was going to react to them. There were both strong-willed and stubborn individuals, and their personalities seemed to clash at every turn. They seemed to challenge each other frequently. The only close and mutual moment they shared was a few hours ago when Kylo had held her to his chest on the floor to comfort her…and of course what happened a few days ago…  
Rey averted her eyes away from herself shamefully. That was the last thing she should have been thinking about right now. That was another thing she was concerned about though. During their lessons, was Kylo going to force himself on her? Touch her? Take advantage of her? It was something she had to be wary about, especially since he had expressed such an intense passion for her before. But then recently, Kylo had seemed somewhat civil since he had returned to her. He hadn’t tried to force her down and make her ‘his’. He had all the perfect openings to do so. When she was latched onto him while soaking his clothes with her tears. When she was trying to sleep and he was standing over her. He could have very easily pushed her into a perverse situation like he had done to her several times since she arrived. But he hadn’t done that at all. Why had he suddenly changed his tactics now? It did seem irrational though, to try and thrust those desires onto her during training. If he did seriously want to teach her how to control her powers, he could hardly be wanting to mount her each lesson…right? The mental image Rey suddenly got in her mind made her stomach flutter. She tried to subconsciously shove it away and clear her mind. That wasn’t going to happen. If it did, she would be giving that dark Jedi a piece of her mind.   
With that, she tidied her hair, and soon made her way over to the bathroom door. With the press of a button, the door slid open, and she exited back into the room. Her eyes scanned the chamber to find the dark featured male, and immediately found him standing stiffly in the same spot she had left him. She suddenly felt a little self-conscience about how much time she took, but also wondered why the man hadn’t sat down or moved since last saw him. He truly was an odd man, she thought. 

Kylo turned his head the moment he heard the door open, and almost instantly observed the young girl as she came out. He silently gulped as his eyes fell over Rey’s body displaying her new clothing. Dear lord she looked absolutely amazing. The outfit suited her so well. It didn’t expose as much as he would have liked, but it did wonders in defining her feminine figure. If anything, it made him more fascinated to envision all the bare skin that lay under that fabric…  
He felt his chest contort with the urge to approach the girl and run his hands over her body. Flip her around and press her forward into the wall. Reach down to hold those distinct hips. Brush a hand down the middle of her back as he grinded himself into that flawless behind of hers.   
Kylo allowed his lips to part as he began to feel a feverish rush through his body that he tried to restrain. He just wanted to devour the girl standing across the room. He didn’t expect to feel such an intense flush over something as simple as seeing Rey in a new outfit. It was such an absurd thing to be getting so worked up over. But Kylo couldn’t help it. It outlined the scavenger girl in such a way that it sparked the fire that already burned inside him. He had tried so hard to suppress it, but it still lingered and threatened to betray him in the moment. The more the seconds went by, the more imageries flashed through his mind of all the things he could do to this girl. His student. With a shudder down his spine, Kylo took a sharp breath in. He wasn’t even sure anymore how he wanted to have this girl for the first time. Being on top of her while she clung to him like a helpless mess? Having her moan and cry into his shoulder for more? Or instinctually dominating her from behind? Vigorously smacking his hips into her while she muffled her screams with a pillow?   
Just as Kylo began to lose himself in his fantasies, he was suddenly shaken out of his trance once Rey had spoken up. 

“Are you going to just stand there, or are we going?” Rey asked, trying to ignore the lust filled gaze she swore she witnessed from the older male. “This lesson isn’t going to start itself.” 

Kylo took a deep breath and tore his eyes from Rey and tried to focus himself. He had to hold on, just for a little while longer. There would be an appropriate time that would present itself at some point. He had to wait for it. He couldn’t force it, no matter how badly he wanted to. He had already achieved so much already, and he couldn’t afford to lose it all now.   
With a small nod, Kylo began to walk to the door of the room. Rey soon followed him, not exactly sure about how much distance she should keep between herself and the taller male. Obviously if she kept a decent distance from him, he would soon think she was trying to get away. But if she walked too closely to him…the thought gave her a chill.   
They reached the door within moments, and Kylo pressed a code into the panel which unlocked the door. Once the door opened, almost hastily, Kylo stepped through it and outside the room. Rey hesitated for a short second, but then leapt through the doorway as if it might close on her. Instantly, Rey’s eyes darted around every inch of the area. She vaguely recalled what it looked like from when the stormtroopers had escorted her to the quarters from the other room she was originally shackled in. Again, to her it eerily seemed a lot like the First Order base that she had assumed blew up back when she was there. She noticed there weren’t even any stormtroopers guarding the outside of her room at the minute, and wondered if Kylo had dismissed them.   
Kylo Ren kept swiftly walking through the corridors, and Rey tried to keep up with him. She knew they had to apparently be discreet, so almost nervously she looked around to make sure there was no one to see them.   
Kylo of course already had a place in mind for their first lesson, and strode to get there as quickly as possible. It was a type of control room. It hadn’t been finished in the construction of the base just yet, and therefore would provide a private area for them. At this time of morning the room would be abandoned. It was rarely accessed, and further construction on it generally began later on in the day. It was a suitable place for training right now. Subtle and out of the way. Once Kylo had the proper approval he needed from Snoke, he had ideas to take his new pupil out and away from the base, to do much more extensive training on the planet the new base was occupying. It was a farfetched goal at the present moment, but ideally it was what he had planned for his sessions with Rey. 

Rey took in as much of her surroundings as she could. She tried to familiarise herself, and take note of every small detail. It may have become useful in a time where she needed it. Amongst it all though, it felt like a breath of fresh air to be out of that room. Everything felt so spacious now, and she eagerly welcomed the freedom to walk a further distance than the width of the room. She tried to remain to the side of the dark Jedi, slightly behind him. She was surprised he wasn’t watching her like a hawk to make sure she was still there, but she guessed he’d definitely be able to sense her absence otherwise. Every so often in between sussing out the base-like hallways, she glimpsed over to look at her apparent new teacher. She wondered what he was thinking about right now, through the bland emotionless façade he always wore. He didn’t even have his helmet on, or with him, which was kind of strange. She eyed his dark messy hair, and secretly respected the way it looked so sinuous, and complimented his features greatly. He was such an unusual person. So cold and daunting, yet somehow soft and tolerant. He hadn’t done anything but confuse her and shock her at the same time since she’d been with him. There was so much depth to him. He wasn’t just a simple man that she could predict with ease. Most of the time he was incredibly unreadable, but in certain moments, she thought she could feel whims from him. It was almost as if his soul was tortured, and he was unable to regulate his disposition. Was that a part of going to the dark side of the force? It was a scary element to this man, but Rey didn’t find herself frightened by it. Instead she felt herself compelled to study him further.   
Once Rey realised she was staring at the darkly dressed man for a little too long, she turned her head away. Nerves twirled through her stomach, and a heat stained her cheeks. Why in the galaxy was she feeling like that over examining someone like Kylo Ren? She should have kept her eyes and her opinions absent from him, especially if he was going to make her feel that annoying fuzziness inside her chest. No other man had made her feel the way he did. He was so intrusive, even now and he hadn’t even been doing anything but walking a few steps away from her. Rey tried to keep a clear head. She dismissed her muddled thoughts and went back to soaking up as much information about the base as she could. 

It didn’t take much longer until both Kylo and Rey had arrived to their destination. Kylo had paused once outside the control room, and Rey stopped a second after him. He briefly looked around to make sure no one was in sight, or had been following them, before opening the door to the room and entering it.   
Rey followed him closely now, and once inside the room with the door successfully shut, she observed the environment curiously. It was a large and expansive room, mainly black and red in colour. At the back of the room there were various machines and monitors that looked as though they weren’t currently functioning. There were many wires and panels that were showing over parts of the walls, and Rey for a minute pondered on what kind of room they were in. She doubted it was a room of much significance, or else Kylo wouldn’t have brought her there. Still, there were fundamentals to the room that Rey had not seen before, and she’d mentally questioned whether it was a type of new technology or not. It was intriguing nonetheless. Even the shape of the room struck her as kind of odd. There were large black pillars coming out of the walls on both sides of the room toward the back, creating corners that concealed more machinery behind them.   
Completely fixed on finding out what was around the corner of the pillars, Rey took several steps ahead of Kylo who was now stationary. She reached the pillar off to the left-hand side and peered around it. It wasn’t that interesting, Rey thought to herself. It basically contained more monitors, a metal barrier bar in front of them, and a few metal columns on the rest of the walls.   
“What is this room?” Rey asked, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her. 

“That is no concern of yours.” Kylo said, intently watching the overly curious female.

Rey looked back to the dark featured male, and gave a slight frown at that answer. She withdrew herself from peaking around every inch of the room, and casually paced back over to where Kylo was standing.   
“Well then,” She spoke with a slight attitude in her tone. “What is it you’re going to teach me?”

Kylo stared blankly at his student, trying to concentrate his vision on her face rather than the way her hips moved when she approached him. This was going to be a difficult and testing lesson. “It seems you had already learnt quite a bit during our encounter in the forest.” He said. 

“I suppose.” Rey mumbled, continuing to walk around the room. “Not really…”

“You managed to escape using mind tricks.” Kylo elaborated, reminding Rey of just how much she had accomplished. “You were able to use the force. You wielded a lightsaber with ease.” 

Rey reflected on the events that the dark Jedi was referring to, and it reminded her of how disordered and unsure she was of the powers that awoke inside of her. She never thought in her wildest imagination she’d be able to pull off as much as she did back then. It was a shock to even herself. 

“How were you able to achieve so much with no knowledge of what you were doing?” Kylo questioned, attempting to put some of his pent-up interest to rest. 

Rey shook her head a little as her eyes fell to the floor. “I don’t know.” She confessed. It was true. She had no idea how she knew what to do in those past situations. Everything was all so new to her, and yet she somehow within herself felt what to do under the circumstances. “Just…instinct I guess…” 

“You have the force very strongly flowing through you.” Kylo mentioned, channelling his senses to the scavenger girl. “I can show you how to control and use it to its full extent.” 

There were so many questions Rey wanted to ask about ‘the force’, and everything surrounding the things she was able to do. It was difficult for her to put forward and voice her queries, especially to the intimidating male before her. She was amazed for the most part that they hadn’t started snapping at each other yet. She decided to save her questions for the moment, and try to listen to what Kylo was saying to her. She needed to strengthen her powers and learn as much as she could if she was going to use it to help her escape again. 

~

The First Order meeting had begun, with numerous chatter and banter about the construction progress on the new base. At the present moment, it seemed to be about 80% complete, which was indeed a huge success considering the short time frame they had before the Supreme Leader’s arrival. General Hux couldn’t be more pleased with the positive update, however, he wasn’t as relieved as he should have been. Ever since the beginning of the meeting, he had been on edge, dreading the thought of Kylo Ren suddenly turning up to the conference. It was a bit unusual for him not to turn up though. It fleetingly made Hux wonder where the knight had gotten to. He couldn’t possibly have been sleeping still. There was only really one place he could have been otherwise…  
With an uncomfortable shift in his chair, Hux tried to ignore the feeling of self-pity before he started sweating again. It was already bad enough that the other officials were beginning to notice his shaky composure, but he also couldn’t help but notice Phasma watching him carefully as well.   
“There are only a few sections left to the base that are in need of further construction.” An officer said, creating more discussion around the table.   
“Which sections might that be?” Hux tried to speak through the lump in his throat.   
Another officer laid out a technical map on the table displaying the layout of the new base, and began to pinpoint all the sections that needed structure and others that needed mild tweaking.   
“Mainly a few range radars will need our immediate attention.” The man with the map spoke. “Other than that, it is vital we finish operations on our last control room as well.”   
“Shall we inspect the last units in need of construction then, Sir?” Phasma asked, fixing her focus on the General again.   
Hux felt his hands becoming sticky inside his gloves as everyone focussed their attention on him. “An excellent idea, Captain Phasma.” He sniffed. “However, I do believe it is not required. Just authorise a technician squad to work on the extra parts necessary.”   
“But sir,” Phasma countered, “A thorough inspection now is crucial before the Supreme Leader’s arrival.”   
General Hux knew that inspecting the construction was essential if he were to satisfy Snoke’s judgement. Again, annoyingly, the female Captain was right. He had to remain on top of everything and carry out all the obligatory duties. But wandering around openly through the base right now posed a new and uncommon threat. It was still very much heated, and for the time being Hux was planning on keeping out of Kylo’s way for a few days or so until the dust had settled between them. If he was able to go about his business in a distant fashion, there was no way the dark Jedi would be able to confront him once their Supreme Leader was present. If anything, Hux hoped that Kylo would slip up at some point, which would take Snoke’s full attention to scolding him.   
“Very well then, Phasma.” Hux grunted, lifting himself from his chair. “Lead us to the areas of importance.” He ordered to the other officer. 

~

Rey felt a droplet of sweat begin to drip down her face as she focussed all her mental strength on moving a chair across the room in front of her. She strained her outstretched hand to emphasise her flow of power through her fingertips. She let out a frustrated exhale, before closing her eyes to try and concentrate harder. Her powers were so easy to use before, but for some reason now it was becoming a little more difficult when she was actually testing it out again. 

“Centre yourself.” Kylo instructed, taking a few steps until he was behind the girl. “You’re trying too hard.” 

Rey gave a small snarl at hearing the words from her supposed teacher. She didn’t expect this to be so tough. In the time when she needed to use her powers, she was able to do so. Perhaps it was because she was trying overly hard now that she was muddled and all over the place. She took a deep breath in, and held it for a moment, before letting it out slowly. She tried to calm herself and centre her thoughts as Kylo had suggested. For a few seconds, she flexed her fingers and hand, before giving it another shot. Much more smoothly, she focussed her energy flow again, and within a few more moments, the chair across the room finally began lifting off the floor slowly. She opened her eyes and witnessed the chair floating, and instantly felt a rush of accomplishment through her body.   
“I did it!” Rey spoke with clear excitement in her tone. “It’s actually floating!” 

Kylo observed the demonstration before him, and as much as he was mildly impressed with his student’s efforts, he couldn’t help but turn his attention on how thrilled she was. He hadn’t heard such a gleeful response from her since he’d known her. She was so pleased over such a simple technique. As ridiculous as Kylo thought it was, there was some kind of throbbing in his chest when he watched the scavenger girl. The sudden perk up from her for some reason unsettled him. Did he actually enjoy seeing this kind of response from her? He had never felt quite like that before toward anyone. It confused him, and he wasn’t exactly sure if the emotion he was feeling even had a name.   
“To become so elated about something so minute is foolish.” Kylo said, unsure of how to approach the young girl’s enthusiasm.

Rey frowned at hearing the disapproval come from the darkly dressed man. Perhaps it was silly that she was so enthusiastic over the simplest of actions, but to her it was a self-achievement. Why did this man have to be so negative all the time? He wasn’t exactly giving her the praise she would have liked, but then again, she wasn’t sure what she should have expected from him. “To me, this is not minute.” She muttered bitterly, trying to not let the man behind her distract her from elevating the chair.

Kylo felt a slight displeasure in the change of tone from Rey, and wondered if his words toward her sparked her change in attitude. “Lift another.” He said lowly, pacing to the other side of Rey now. 

“Another chair?” Rey questioned, wondering if what her educator was saying was actually doable. “At the same time?” she asked again in disbelief. 

Kylo furrowed his brows. “Of course.” He responded, not understanding why the girl seemed so bewildered by what he instructed. 

Rey looked at another chair a few metres away from the one she was lifting, and wondered if it was really possible for her to be able to lift more than one object. She assumed it must have been, if Kylo was asking her to do it. But it was so difficult to focus on more than one object at the one time. She felt that if she went to move the other chair, then the one she was holding now would fall to the ground. She knew she had to try it, but the idea of failure in front of the stronger male made her hesitant. He could have at least given her a demonstration and explain to her the fundamentals on how to do it. But for some reason he seemed to just take a step back and observe her do it all on her own. Was he curious about how much she could do without much guidance? Or did he just enjoy watching her suffer a bit?   
Using the same technique as she did with the first chair, Rey attempted to extend her power flow to reach out to the surrounding area next to it. It took her a few long moments, but gradually she could have sworn she actually felt the second chair, and with that, she began lifting it into the air also. Witnessing the second chair floating, Rey tried to contain her excitement, and refrain from bobbing up and down with glee. 

Slightly more impressed with Rey’s exertions, Kylo was interested in knowing just where her limits reached. “More.” He demanded, making Rey shift slightly. 

“I don’t know if I can.” She breathed, beginning to feel a slight pressure on her body from straining for too long. 

“You can.” Kylo stated firmly. “Do it.” He commanded again, as he moved closer behind his student. He looked down to her and could feel her fixed tension. He knew she had more ability inside of her, and he wanted her to unleash it and show him. With every passing moment, he felt the need to force it from her. He wanted to see how much she was already capable of without being shown or taught. 

Rey cringed as she tried to pick up a third chair. The other two were already drifting high across the room and she didn’t want to lose control of them. She felt the same inkling that she did with the other chairs, and within a second the third chair began to fly up off the floor as well. She struggled to stay focussed on the pull she had between the objects, especially since she had noticed Kylo’s presence only inches behind her. When had he crept up so close to her? She thought she felt his breath on the back of her neck, but that was her imagination, right? Was he testing to see how much control she had by trying to intimidate her?  
In that moment, Rey’s body became rigid as she felt the gloved hands of the male behind her come into contact with her hips. She wanted to avert her eyes from the drifting chairs and double check she wasn’t imagining things, but she didn’t want to drop them in positions they were in now. Her heart skipped a beat and she let out a quivered exhale as she wondered what the hell Kylo was doing to her. Was he correcting her posture? It certainly didn’t feel like it. Her heart began to thump heavily and she swore she could hear it out loud in the room. She opened her mouth to question the man’s abrupt yet gentle actions, but nothing was coming out.   
Just as she felt something soft and warm come into contact with the skin between her neck and shoulder, it was shortly interrupted by the loud sound of a thud outside the control room door.   
Startled, Rey lost focus and allowed the chairs to come crashing down to the floor around them. Kylo withdrew his lips from Rey, and immediately took hold of her arm and pulled her urgently to the back of the room. There was a distinct few rounds of beeping on the panel of the door, as if someone were attempting to unlock it but failed a few times.   
Rey in a panic allowed herself to be guided by the dark featured male, and they both darted around the corner of the pillar, and somehow wedged themselves between the metal columns coming off the wall behind there. Rey had squeezed through first, followed by Kylo who pushed through behind her. It was the only concealed place in their moment of need. They didn’t have a lot of time to think out a better hiding place.   
More beeping on the panel ensued, and it didn’t take long before the door opened in a flash, and some muffled voices were heard as they entered the room. 

Kylo cursed in his mind how absurd the idea of hiding was. He hated every moment of having to sneak around and conceal himself from his subordinates. It was necessary, but it infuriated him to no end. It had interrupted the successful lesson he was having with Rey, and even the advance he had made on her. He clenched his jaw and felt the urge to pound his fist into the metal in front of him, but decided against it, as it was so close to Rey in front of him. That and the fact it would have given away their position.   
The two were facing the same sheet of metal as each other, Rey in front, and Kylo behind her. The gap between the columns weren’t exactly wide, but they managed to fit through, even though they were practically pressed up together.   
Rey allowed her hands to rest up against the cold steel, as she nervously tried to control her panicked breathing. It was awkward being squashed into such a small space, and she couldn’t avoid feeling slightly claustrophobic. She anxiously awaited what was going to happen next, as she heard the voices grow closer. They became clearer now, and from the sounds of things there were a least five different speeches she could make out, perhaps more. Obviously, they were a group of First Order men, and probably the kind of people that she and Kylo had to steer clear from. A meeting possibly, or maybe a team of construction workers. The room did appear incomplete after all, Rey thought. But why would Kylo bring their lesson to a room that was going to be used? She guessed he hadn’t expected it to be, due to the state it was in, which is why he seemed just as startled as she was when the group had tried to enter.   
Dreading the thought of being spotted, Rey gulped as quietly as she could and prevented herself from moving. Her body was already stiff with nerves, so it wasn’t that hard for her. She fleetingly thought about how Kylo was feeling about all this. He was incredibly silent behind her. She couldn’t even hear him breathing despite the fact that he was extremely close to her. She could feel his chest against her back lift and fall, but not a sound in rhythm with it. Her eyes peered up a bit to look at his arms, which were positioned on either side of her against the column as hers were. They were bent slightly, as if he were using them to support himself from forcing her flat into the metal in front of them. She appreciated that he was trying to give her as much room as possible, but in the current situation, it was hardly attainable. The columns didn’t have enough depth to them to be able to squeeze in beside each other, so at the present second it was the only option they had. Rey had for the minute overlooked Kylo’s advances from just before, as there were much more pressing issues at hand now. She could hardly reprimand him for his behaviour right now. 

As the First Order members grew closer in the room, Kylo could already recognise who their voices belonged to. From the sounds of things, they were having a very early conference. No doubt about the production of the new base, which is why they would have ventured to this control room to check its progress. Kylo inwardly scolded himself for not considering such a thing. He didn’t expect a meeting to fall at this time of morning, and better yet, venture to this particular room in the process. It was an unpredictable thing, but it aggravated Kylo nonetheless. Why did he have to be interrupted all the time?   
The meeting of First Order officers’ footsteps seemed to have come to a halt once they reached the middle of the room.   
A scoff from a man was heard, followed by a familiar voice. “Look at this mess!” The voice of General Hux said snippily. “Who exactly was in here last!?” 

At hearing the man’s snobbish voice, Rey instantly fidgeted uncomfortably. She felt the prompt feeling of dread wash through her entire being, and allowed her fingers to curl into her palms. It was him. That horrible General that violated her last night. She felt a deep rage burn inside of her. That was the last person in the world she wanted to hear right now. If she didn’t have to be hiding, she would have marched out and shown that ginger haired male what she was truly capable of when he didn’t have a cheap trick as his upper-hand. Using that device on her was inhumane and unjust. Rey knew that without it, she could have beaten the complete sense out of him. What a pathetic excuse for a human being, Rey thought to herself. Despite the fury she was undergoing, she felt somewhat safe with Kylo behind her now for some reason. Inside herself, she knew that he would have protected her as he had done so before when he came to her aid. As much as she respected him for that, she knew that she was more than capable of fighting her own battles given the equal chance. 

Kylo felt just as intense as Rey did about the situation, and hearing that Hux was in the room. Of course he was, Kylo thought. Of course he would show himself in a time where he couldn’t get to him. Kylo wanted more than anything to watch that man suffer. It was impossible for the minute however. He could sense the scavenger girl’s unease, and wasn’t sure what he could do to relax her. This was an all around bad situation. Hiding was bad enough, but now General Hux in particular was one of the people they had to be hiding from. Nevertheless, Kylo closed his eyes and concentrated on remaining calm. Getting overly agitated right now wasn’t a good idea. It wouldn’t do himself or Rey any favours. 

“This room in theory should not have been touched by anyone, other than the technicians.” An officer said. 

“And they left it in this state!?” Hux grumbled, clearly dissatisfied with the clutter of chairs Rey had left broken all over the floor. 

“We will get a squad to clean it right away.” Another man said, “But as you can see, this control room is our last in need of construction.” 

“There is still a fair amount of work to be done, but we are making excellent progress.” Yet another voice announced. 

After pushing the unwanted memories of Hux away, and the sick feeling her stomach, Rey’s ears pricked. What was this now? Was this some kind of important meeting? She’d just witnessed what the men were saying back and forth to each other, and it dawned on her that this was something she should have been listening to. Control room? The last to be constructed? Is that what this room was? Rey’s nervousness was replaced with pure curiosity. She wanted to hear more of what the group was discussing. It may have given her some indication of where she was, and what exactly the First Order was planning. Any information she learnt would assist in her escape, and not only that, she could pass it on to the Resistance. This was a perfect opportunity. She eavesdropped as best as she could, and hoped that they would admit more information. 

Kylo could feel the change in the smaller female’s aura. She seemed hardly worried at all now, and it intrigued him as to why. Was she suddenly comfortable and sure they were safe from being discovered? No, that couldn’t be it. Even he was still a bit on edge, as anything could still happen. The conference might just decide to walk around the corner of the pillar that was keeping them for the most part out of sight, and it wouldn’t take long for them to notice where they were. So why was Rey so relaxed now? Kylo couldn’t even sense her disturbance directed toward Hux anymore. He was sure that regardless of anything, he’d still be able to feel the girl’s tension each time he spoke. But no. Nothing now. It was almost as if she were completely fine. What changed? 

“We estimate that this room in particular should be operational within the week.” An officer explained, “If we push forth at the pace we have been, the entire base should be completely ready in an estimate of two weeks.”

Rey soaked up every word and made mental notes of what was being said. She was so intrigued, that she shifted a bit in order to get a better position to hear. Two weeks before the base was completely ready? Ready for what? This was definitely something she needed to hear, because whatever the First Order was up to, it wasn’t going to be in the Resistance’s best interest. What significance did this control room in particular have? Maybe there was some way she could sabotage it and prolong its construction. There was an interesting idea, Rey thought. Perhaps she could put a stop to whatever progress was being made in order to give her more time to escape and let her friends know what was happening. But how was that possible? Kylo had allowed her out of her room for training, but there wouldn’t be a spare moment she got to herself to be able to do any real damage to anything. That was another interesting thought…Kylo… Had he caught on at all that she was listening to the private conversation that she shouldn’t have been exposed to? She could vaguely sense the dark Jedi behind her trying to tap into her thoughts, and immediately got a shudder down her spine. That couldn’t happen. If he knew that she was trying to take in information, he would very soon unravel her secret plans for escape. She tried as hard as she could to protect her thoughts and keep herself blank. For sure though, he would be able to feel her blocking him, and automatically become suspicious. There had to be something she could do to get him off her scent. Something she could distract him with while she continued getting the information she required. But what could she possibly do in this situation that would be enough to take the taller male’s suspicion away from her? She couldn’t exactly talk much in this situation, so that wasn’t going to help. Her options were very limited, and she had to think of something fast…Then suddenly…an idea shot into mind… She wanted to cringe and curse at herself for such an outrageous idea, but she was running out time to think of a thorough plan. The meeting’s conversation had already moved forward, and she couldn’t afford to lose any ounce of information available. Choking back a grunt of dismay, and expelling all the screams of disapproval in her head, Rey forced herself to commit the only thing that she knew would side-track the man behind her. 

Kylo subtly tried to push through the barriers of Rey’s mind, and find out what she was thinking about in the situation. But he was met with an annoying barricade that she was intentionally putting up, and he didn’t know why. What was she trying to hide from him? The fact that she was intentionally blocking him out must have meant something was amiss. Either she was just being stubborn about his actions, or there was something beneath the reason why. Perhaps she didn’t want him to know how hurt she was about what General Hux had done to her. But if that was indeed the case, he would have caught some kind of stirred whim from her like before. All in all, it was an odd thing, and Kylo was determined to discover what she was keeping from him. Just as he tried to push harder through Rey’s mental walls, his concentration was abruptly snapped in half as he felt his body suddenly jolt to attention. He fixed his gaze down to the back of Rey’s hair, as he could have sworn he felt the girl push back into him. He wasn’t sure if his subconscious was messing around with him, or if he had really just felt these actions from his student. He knew he must have been imagining things. It was possible that Rey had temporarily lost her balance, or was trying to get comfortable. Either way, Kylo tried to dismiss it as a simple accident, however, his mind kept fleeing back to those earlier thoughts he had of the girl. He let out a quiet sigh, and tried to focus his energy on penetrating Rey’s mind again.   
The moment he attempted the invasion again, he was met with the same startling actions from Rey, and immediately broke his efforts. That was it again. Kylo knew that time he felt the scavenger girl pressing herself back into him. What in the world was she doing? Kylo’s body stiffened alertly, and he suddenly became aware of the smaller female’s warmth. She had completely closed the gap between them, and now she was firmly against him. He tried to take a moment to adjust to what Rey was doing, and figure out what her reasons were. But in that moment, the girl arched her back gently, and Kylo became incredibly conscious of which parts of hers were rubbing against his. It wasn’t just a simple step back into him or attempt to adjust her position. Rey was actually forcing her body to grind into his. It may have been slow and delicate, but Kylo knew what he was feeling from her.   
Feverish swirls of desire hit the pit of his stomach. He tried to hold back a groan of anticipation. Oh lord. Was this really happening right now? Was he actually witnessing an action like that come from this girl on her own? He had to be dreaming. He hadn’t even put forth the notion or tried to do anything to her in this situation. And yet, she was doing this, acting under her own free will? The thought made Kylo’s inner core burn.   
He shifted his hands against the column as he tried to steady himself. He wasn’t sure whether he should be getting overly worked up about this or not. There was still a possibility there was another reason for the girl’s bizarre actions. Oh but it certainly didn’t feel that way. With yet another arch of Rey’s back, a short groan was torn from Kylo’s throat. Immediately he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw scoldingly. He didn’t mean to make a noise like that, especially when they had to be so quiet right now. What in the world was she doing to him? Kylo felt an instant rush of blood to his groin, and it definitely didn’t take long before his pants grew tighter. It seemed like such a ludicrous thing to be getting so excited over. He was already hard over the simplest of actions, and he wanted to curse at himself for letting that happen in a time like this. But he couldn’t help it. Rey’s behind was in direct contact with his crotch, pushing and sliding up against it. Kylo couldn’t help but hang his head forward and tried to regulate his elated breathing. He couldn’t believe it. How was this even possible? He never imagined Rey would be doing something like this. Her actions had become continuous now, and Kylo was finding himself completely plagued by it. It was definitely intentional. He knew he couldn’t possibly be dreaming this. It caught him off guard, especially under the circumstances. Was this what Rey was hiding from him? She didn’t want him in her mind because she was thinking about doing something like this? The thought threatened to force another sound from his lips. He couldn’t believe the girl’s actions. They were so deliciously dirty and he couldn’t understand how she went from resisting him so determinedly, to now readily opening herself to him. Why, for all the moments, did she choose this one to submit to him? She would have known very well he couldn’t just react, and take her while there was a meeting going on in the room. Particularly since they had to be silent or else they’d be caught.   
Kylo gulped at that thought. The idea was tempting, but it was impossible. There was no way he could pull off an act like that without letting the whole conference know they were there a hundred times over. But is that what Rey wanted? Using this as a perfect opportunity to just taunt him when she knows he can’t do anything about it? Kylo wasn’t sure what to do. Should he put his hands on younger female? Should he accept her clear offer to him? Should he take control of the situation? Or should he reject the idea and punish the girl for her preposterous timing? There was no way he could do the latter. However, the thought of ‘punishing’ her…  
Kylo pressed his lips firmly together. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted it. To have this girl, his student, finally showing him the same yearning he’d felt since he first encountered her…It was pure bliss. 

Rey had her eyes tightly shut as she bit her bottom lip. She forced herself back into the man behind her, and she could already feel the stiffness of his body that she had witnessed several times before. Judging from the small noises she started to hear from him, her plan was beginning to work wonders. His attempt to invade her thoughts had ceased, and she had been able to successfully catch a few more sentences from the First Order men speaking. It wasn’t enough though. She had to keep Kylo occupied for the entire conversation until the meeting had left the room. Surely, he would begin to become suspicious after keeping this up for a long while. That thought sent more butterflies to occupy her stomach. The actions she was doing now…the way she was curving into the dark Jedi’s body…brushing over that rigid part of him that was so unknown to her…  
Rey took a sharp breath inward as she felt a shiver shoot through her. For some reason her own movements began to make her body fuzzy. She could feel her entire form heat up and she wasn’t sure why. Was it just from being confined in a small tight place for so long? That had to be it, Rey tried to convince herself. The more seconds that went by, the more she could feel those defined sensations that she felt inside herself a few days ago. She and Kylo were practically in the same position as then. Although this time, she was completely in charge of this event. She was the one forcing herself into him, not the other way around. She had him pressed back up against the wall this time, so to speak. Although, she was beginning to worry about what she was doing now. She knew this was the best way to distract the darkly dressed man, but she didn’t for a moment consider where these actions would lead. Kylo wasn’t the kind of person that was just going to shy away from this after all was said and done. He wasn’t going to let this go on until the conference left, and then go back to normal. It was a huge risk she was taking here, and regardless of the outcome, she had to be prepared. She wasn’t going to give herself up so easily this time, and there was no way she was going to let this man take her virginity from her. Especially not in a room like this…  
Rey furrowed her brows and cursed at herself in her mind. She wasn’t going to let him take her virginity at all! She corrected herself. It seemed silly though. To be displaying this kind of behaviour to Kylo, and then expecting him to be okay with her pure rejection when he inevitably tries to assert himself onto her. He was going to be all sorts of confused and frustrated with her. He may even try to force himself on her like he had done before. He had a way of pressuring her into situations that she just couldn’t get out of. Her body had betrayed her wishes under his influence, and she was worried it was going to happen again. But she had to try not to think about it right now. She had to keep going with whatever was necessary to gain as much information as she could. She had to hear more of the conversation. But it was becoming a little more difficult now with Kylo suddenly breathing hotly into ear.   
Rey let out a small sigh as she felt the rising desire pouring off of Kylo’s body. He was already this stimulated? Side-tracking him was much easier than she expected. 

Kylo’s gloves slid down a bit on the steel in front of them. His composure was slipping with every passing moment. He desperately tried to restrain his undying urge to buck his hips forward to meet the girl’s provocative movements. He knew he couldn’t. Or at least he shouldn’t. Not while his colleagues were standing only metres away in the room. It was unthinkable, and nothing he would have ever considered in this state of affairs. Why the heck was Rey doing this to him? Why did she have to rub it in his face like this? His erection was becoming uncomfortable in the confines of his pants now. The impulse to relieve it of its tension was becoming more and more tempting. But that was something he just couldn’t do right now. How would it look if the group of First Order officials, including General Hux, were to walk around the corner and find him with his hand around his…  
Kylo winced slightly as Rey shifted her motions from up and down, to add a side to side movement in there as well. He needed to know why she was teasing him like this. It didn’t make any sense. What did she want? Did she want to get them caught? To get him into trouble? Or did she just want him to… He had to find out her reason. 

Moving his lips to Rey’s ear, Kylo whispered softly to her. “What are you doing?” He asked, despite his heavy breaths. 

Rey felt herself jump slightly at hearing the man’s quiet tone so close to her. Her chest tightened in apprehension and her body nearly froze. She wasn’t expecting to be verbally confronted about her actions. But what did she expect? He was going to say something to her eventually about it, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon. She had no idea how to explain herself to him. This wasn’t something that she had ever done before, or even spoken about before. She gulped quietly, and tried to muster the courage to speak. 

“The same thing you’re doing...” Rey whispered back to the feverish male. “Hiding.” 

Kylo carefully studied the girl, and nearly let out a grunt at hearing that answer. She surely knew what he was referring to. Was she just going to flat out deny it? She hadn’t even halted her taunting motions against him to try and win her case. 

“You know what I mean.” He muttered lowly, gently nuzzling the scavenger girl’s ear as he spoke. The gap between the columns was beginning to get very heated now, and Kylo could feel his clothing starting to stick to him. His aching groin chaffed against the fabric and demanded to be unrestricted. Rey’s actions were only making it so much worse. That body of hers…that beautiful, petite, alluring figure that was driving him insane. If only he could do something about it. But what? He was so torn right now on what to do. He undoubtedly wanted the scavenger girl, and her sudden willingness to succumb to him only intensified his lust for her. But right now, in this room, with all those First Order members…It was absurd. If they were to be discovered it was bad enough, but to be discovered in the middle of that as well…  
Kylo flinched as he felt Rey push harder back into him. She was practically melting into his body and allowing them to become one. God this girl was making this situation more and more difficult. If he were anywhere else right now, he would have thrown his student over the nearest object and given her a taste of the fire she was toying with. That would assuredly teach her a lesson, not to tease and tempt her master like this. Whenever General Hux and the committee leave the room, Kylo swore he would give this young female exactly what she deserved. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Kylo breathed lustfully, writhing slightly to try and ease the discomfort in his lower regions. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey whispered again, feeling just how hard that certain area belonging to her teacher was now. It stabbed almost painfully into her as she continued her arches. It was such an unusual feeling, and for some reason it made her insides become jittery. She briefly wondered what it looked like, before the harsh words in her mind forced her away from such thoughts. She couldn’t be focussed on that right now. There was a mission at hand and she needed to follow it through. But it was becoming increasingly hard when the dark Jedi was speaking so firmly yet tenderly into her ear. He was being so gentle with her, and she could almost feel a vulnerable side to him. She knew he must be perplexed by her unexpected change in behaviour, but she doubted he was against it. She was amazed that he hadn’t just taken the opportunity to roughly pin her into the column in front of them. Instead he was being incredibly patient with her, even though she was consciously denying what she was doing to him. 

“Nghh…Rey...” Kylo groaned quietly, as he lowered his forehead to rest on the girl’s shoulder. His body was so twisted with desire and it was challenging him. How could Rey possibly be denying all this? It was so obvious what she was doing, but she was refusing to admit it. Was she really playing that kind of game with him?   
He slowly lifted his head again and lightly inhaled the smaller girl’s hair, before letting out an exhilarated sigh. He was quickly losing himself. This girl had such a power and control over him and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why. Everything about her just stimulated the raw passion inside of him. It was such an inappropriate setting to be doing this. But as more time went by, Kylo found his uncertainties fading. He needed her. He didn’t care at what cost. She was finally giving him all the advances he craved to be satisfied. It was such a rare and enticing moment, and there was no way he could let it pass him by. The risk of being caught was further being pushed to the back of his mind. The new and exciting possibilities of having this stunning female give herself to him was outweighing his rational thinking. Rey had him completely captured, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t refuse her. He had to take advantage of this. Who knows when another chance would become available.   
Unable to resist his urges anymore, Kylo hastily removed his right arm from supporting himself, and wrapped it tightly around Rey’s waist. He didn’t care anymore. The opening was too much for him to bear and he had to make her his. He potently pressed his lips to her neck, earning a quiver from her that fuelled him. All his self-control crumbled as he gave in to impulse. He instinctually thrusted his hips, letting a low growl escape him as his aching arousal prodded harshly into the inviting female’s behind. God it felt amazing to be able to buck against her. He hadn’t been able to act upon his obsessive hunger for her in days, and now he just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Rey’s heart leap from her throat at feeling the swift actions from Kylo. This was it. She had taunted him to breaking point. The point of no return. All in a matter of a split second, she felt all the memories rush back to her from a few days ago. The way the darkly dressed man held her. The way he touched her. The way he seduced her like no man had ever done before. There was no way she was getting out of this now, and she couldn’t help the anxious nerves rising in her upper body. For some reason she wasn’t afraid this time. She wasn’t disgusted with the overwhelming need to pull the man off of her. Instead, she held herself obstinately against Kylo, and allowed him to have her body. She bit her lip harder as she lulled her head back into the older male’s shoulder. That feeling…That feeling of Kylo hitting into her made the fuzziness in her stomach travel downwards. Her legs were getting weaker by the second, and she shifted her feet a little to regain her balance. She tried to stifle a whimper, but her voice betrayed her. The meeting’s conversation in the background was becoming blurry to her ears, and she struggled to make sense of the words being said. It was strange. She could hear them so well before, but now after the rising heat between the columns, everything was fading out. Was it because the First Order members were moving away in the room now? Or was it because her attention was being drawn to other certain activities? Her breath quickened as she began to feel the dark Jedi’s arm around her move across her middle, progressively running his hand over her stomach. His actions almost toyed with her, as she found herself eagerly awaiting what he was going to do next. Would he lower that hand and fondle with her in the way she found herself craving for? That was something she wanted to reprimand herself for ambiguously wanting. But why did it seem so right? A hot flush spread through her entire body when she felt Kylo’s forceful kisses along her neck morph into slow drags of his tongue across her skin. It gave her goose-bumps along her shoulders, all the way down her arms. Why did he have to do that? It further pushed her body to weaken, and she even found herself turning her head to the side to give the seductive man more access to her. 

Kylo heard a moan from the smaller female, and it drove him to continue his actions. He couldn’t stop tasting her, and inhaling her sweet scent. For some bizarre reason it was incredibly addictive. Her fragrance and flavour seemed to awaken some kind of primitive hunger inside of him. He wanted to absolutely devour this willing prey in front of him. The fact that Rey hadn’t elbowed him harshly in the ribs like last time, gave him clear indication of her consent. She was even giving him admittance to more skin along that precious neck. It was unbelievable. Such a stubborn and strong female… and here she was giving in to him. Had she finally accepted her fate? Had she finally realised he could give her so much more than she ever imagined?   
Kylo stopped his hand over Rey’s stomach, giving another thrust of his painful arousal into her. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do right now. Part of him wanted to reach down and rub the girl like he had done before, but the other part of him wanted to reach up and touch something completely new to him. He hadn’t yet had a chance to explore many other parts to Rey that he desired. Her beautiful chest that was always so modestly concealed often crossed his mind. What did that place feel like? Those fascinating pieces to a female that drew so many males in. What kind of sounds would he receive from the scavenger girl if he were to hold them? Caress them? Brush over that particular sensitive place to them?   
With that exhilarating thought in mind, Kylo hurriedly began to move his hand upwards, anxiously awaiting the foreign zone he was about to discover. He was within centimetres from reaching his goal, until his hand was suddenly halted by Rey’s. She held onto his wrist tightly and prevented him from continuing his intentions. Kylo gave a confused grunt, wondering why she had stopped him. He tried for a few moments to push past Rey’s grip, but she wouldn’t allow him to do so. What was she doing? Did she not want him to touch that area of her body?   
Getting a little frustrated by the scavenger girl’s refusal to let him touch her breasts, Kylo then decided to slip his hand downwards in hope she would permit him to touch somewhere else. For a few moments Rey had loosened her grip on him, and allowed him to slide his glove down her body. But it was short lived as she held him again tightly to prevent his actions once he reached just above her pelvic line. Kylo couldn’t understand why this girl was rejecting his attempts at touching her. She had given him this much already, but she won’t let him have anything else? He could feel the pent-up frustration build inside him. The thought of not progressing further than this was absolutely insane in Kylo’s mind. He couldn’t just be denied now after all of this. Again, he attempted to move his hand past Rey’s hold, optimistic that she might let up her grasp. Once being denied again, Kylo gave a small snarl in irritation. He knew he could very well have easily tugged the younger girl off of him and forced entry to her sensitive places, but after everything, he chose not to. It would only lead to negative emotions from Rey, and possibly more noise coming from them than there already was. He didn’t know where to go from here. She wasn’t letting him explore her, yet she was letting him grind himself into her? It didn’t make sense. If she didn’t want the use of his hands, then what did she want?   
A spark shot through Kylo’s mind, as he paused his feasting on her neck for a moment. Rey was more than eagerly pushing against him and accepting his returned thrusts…but she didn’t want his hands to pleasure her…then…did that mean that she wanted…? The thought dazed him. The was no way he could deny her if she truly wanted that right now. It wasn’t exactly how he pictured this to go, but he couldn’t stop himself now. With a sigh of anticipation, Kylo withdrew his hand from Rey. He gently cupped her hip for a second, before reaching around to his black pants. Regardless of the overwhelming situation, and the fact that there were many other officers in the room, Kylo took a moment to force his hand down in between himself and Rey. He brushed his gloved fingers over his sore erection, wincing at the jolt of pleasure that surged through him. He desperately needed to relieve some of this tension. Already, his breath had accelerated even more from such simple touches to himself. His body had been incredibly strained lately with so many instances of becoming aroused, and then blatantly denied any attention. It was killing him. He sternly stroked over himself a few times, closing his eyes as he did so. No matter how much he touched it, it was giving him no further relief.   
Kylo gradually lifted his fingers to locate the buttons of his pants. Once he found them he began to tug at them, but it was met yet again with Rey’s hand shooting around to stop his. 

“Urgh…” Kylo groaned in aggravation. “Why?” He whispered, trying to contain his level of noise. 

Rey cringed at hearing the man speak to her again. She felt his actions behind her and she immediately freaked out. Despite her growing incentive and surrendering to the dark featured male, his actions still startled her. It was all still new and unknown to her, and everything was rolling way too fast for her to comprehend. She didn’t mean for it to get this far. The meeting’s conversation was still going on, and she had missed so much of it already. She didn’t think for a second that her plan to distract Kylo would also have such an effect on her as well. This was bad. This was getting way too out of hand. If this went any further, then she would miss the entire conference and all the information she needed. She had refused Kylo’s attempts to touch her, as she knew it would divert her attention further. But not for a second did she think he would suddenly dive straight in for something much bigger. There wasn’t much else she could expect though. He wasn’t just going to stay obedient forever, especially when she was limiting his contact. 

“Why what?” Rey asked quietly, continuing her ignorant act. She pulled his arm back around her, and held it stiffly across her stomach. 

Kylo felt his member jerk, urgently craving more attention. He could already feel the stickiness inside his pants that was no doubt caused from his excess pre-cum. It was becoming unbearable. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. There was no way he could just refuse his body again from release. “Oh god, Rey. You know what.” He exhaled. 

“I don’t.” Rey lied, forcing her behind into him again without thinking. 

“Come on,” Kylo moaned lowly into the girl’s ear. “How long are you going to torment me?” 

Rey blushed as she heard the dark Jedi’s words. “Torment you?” She wondered, feeling the man move his hand from her stomach again. 

Kylo reached upwards to the scavenger girl’s neck. Gently, he placed his fingers around it, brushing over the smooth skin with his leather. He lightly gripped her throat in his hand to assert some dominance over her. She was getting way too much supremacy out of this, and Kylo tried to hold onto the small part left inside of him. Through his glove he could feel Rey’s racing pulse and increased breaths, and it gave him a rush of adrenalin. Another whimper came from the smaller female, and Kylo wondered if it were out of pleasure or fear.   
“Do you think it’s fun to tempt me, hmm?” He hummed, sensing the rising uneasiness from the girl in front of him. He couldn’t help but squeeze her throat a little tighter to gain more of a reaction from her. “Tell me what you want…and I’ll give it to you…” 

Rey felt an unusual mixture of nerves and yearning overcome her as she gulped against the leather around her neck. The fact that this man had placed his hand in such an intimidating position, automatically made her concerned. Although, she didn’t for a moment think that he would actually choke her, or cause her pain. But the natural fear was there. However…   
Under the man’s grip, she closed her eyes and felt a shudder down her spine. The sound of his seductive voice was making her light-headed. Why the hell was she feeling like that? She knew she should have been more worried about what he was doing to her, but for some reason she felt the need to push her head back harder into his chest. It gave this darkly dressed man further exposure of her throat, and welcomed his behaviour. A persistent inkling in the back of her mind told her what she was doing was wrong and demanded that she stop herself at once. But she knew she had all the authority in this situation, right? She could stop herself at any moment…couldn’t she?   
An airy whine involuntarily forced itself from her, as she felt the older male’s fingers slide up and down her neck soothingly. It was almost as if he were rewarding her for her compliance. Her mind was rapidly becoming a blur, and her body was caving in quicker than she thought possible. Already, she could feel her purity tingle and pulse in yearning. She had to hold on. But she couldn’t. The warmth and passionate sentiments that were emitting through the columns was becoming too much. She couldn’t even tell if the meeting was still in the room or not. Until…

“What was that?” General Hux sniffed, turning his head in the direction he swore he heard something from. “Did anyone hear that just now?” 

In a split second, both Kylo and Rey froze; their hearts thumping wildly. The sudden reality of their affairs came crashing down on them like a ton of bricks. The severity of the situation at hand swiftly jolted them out of their lust induced trances. Had they been heard? Were they going to be caught? 

“Hear what, Sir?” An officer asked the General. 

Rey took a deep breath and held it to mask any further sounds. She knew her last moans were louder than she thought. She had been so consumed by the sensations that were engulfing her body, that she temporarily forgot the danger they were in. Fearfully seeking support from the older male behind her, she lifted her hand and placed it on his forearm. There was no way she was daring to say or do anything else right now. All her previous advances had ceased, and she mentally prayed for no one to come around that corner pillar and spot them. This was much scarier than Rey had ever expected. It wasn’t just the fear of being caught, it was the fact that she could be caught like this as well. She tried to override her feeling of slight guilt over her actions. She hadn’t even been actively listening to the discussion from the group, so what good did her plan do her? What was the point of it?   
Pushing those negative thoughts from her mind, Rey focussed hard on staying as silent as possible. It was serving her well for the moment, however she couldn’t help but notice Kylo’s breathing was still somewhat distinct in sound. She couldn’t tell if that was because he was close to her ear, or if he was unnaturally loud right now. Either way, it worried her. If the First Order assembly were consciously listening for a sound, and searched around the room, they would surely be drawn to this particular noise. Couldn’t he keep a little more quiet than that? Did he even know he could potentially give them away if he kept that up? Rey wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t exactly tell him to be quiet, but she couldn’t just let him unknowingly sabotage their hiding place. 

“I thought I heard something…odd…” Hux spoke again. 

“I heard it as well.” Phasma agreed. “It sounded like it may have been coming from the back panels.” 

Rey tightened her grip on Kylo and hoped that he would get her hint about being quieter. She could tell that he’d made obvious attempts at silencing himself, but his body had been so worked up that he was unable to steady himself completely. This was an absolute disaster. The meeting had definitely heard them, and even accurately located their whereabouts in the control room. It was such a nerve-racking moment. Would they explore the noises that they heard? Rey desperately hoped not. She couldn’t allow herself and Kylo to be found like this, especially by General Hux. The mere thought of that sickened her. She never wanted to face that man again, let alone while hiding in this position. Suddenly, she heard a small hiss come from the man behind her, and almost felt like slapping her hand across his mouth. Was he really unable to choke back sounds like that? She could feel his discomfort as he tried to subtly shift a bit against her. Not by any stretch was Rey an expert on the male anatomy, but she guessed that Kylo’s body must have been sore by the way he was unable to keep still for long. She knew it was her fault for making him that way, and she had to find some way to keep him quiet now. But how? It would only take a matter of seconds for someone to walk to the back of the room and discover them. 

“Indeed.” General Hux’s voice was heard again. “Is there any power running to this room yet?” 

“Not that we are aware of.” An officer replied. 

“Sir, it may be some loose piping.” Phasma suggested, “Shall I inspect it?” 

“I don’t think that shall be necessary, Captain Phasma.” Hux said, “Although…”  
Rey’s uneasiness was rapidly increasing by the second. One more sound from Kylo could spark the First order members to search the room, and she couldn’t let that happen. She could already feel her teacher writhe again and it was only a matter of time before he was unable to stifle another sound. The room was so quiet now, as if everyone in it were anticipating an odd sound from the back area. Time seemed to be going so painfully slow. The suspense was absolutely killing Rey. Kylo’s breaths were threateningly becoming louder, and she couldn’t just wait around like a sitting duck anymore. She had to stop the dark Jedi from blowing their cover.   
With a swift and forceful movement, Rey removed the gloved hand from her neck, and spun around to face the unstable man. She locked her troubled gaze onto his lust-filled eyes, before pushing herself upward to silence the man with her lips. 

Kylo stood stiffly with his back pressed against the column behind him. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Rey’s lips against his own, completely out of nowhere…and it was all her own doing. Her mouth was so warm against his own, and despite his confusion at the unexpectedness, he welcomed it eagerly. But why was she doing this? They could have potentially been moments away from being caught and she still thought it would be a good idea to kiss him? Kylo knew Rey was a daring female, but she wasn’t that daring, was she? He searched her emotions for a minute, and tried to catch a whim of what she was feeling. 

“Best to get the technicians to look into it during construction hours today.” Hux advised, making a few others agree with him. 

“It would only take a moment to identify the cause, sir.” Phasma said again. “It would give the technicians an accurate report to begin investigation on.” 

Rey’s stomach dropped at hearing those metallic sounding words. She felt a slight moan from Kylo slip into her mouth, and she impatiently gripped the front of his clothing in her fists, pulling him harder against her. He needed to be soundless right now. She had already covered up his heavy breathing, and she desperately hoped it would be enough to protect them. The outrageous act of kissing the dark Jedi didn’t even register with her at the minute. It was the only thing she could think of under the immediate circumstances that would silence both their breaths. She mentally begged Kylo to be quiet. It would be all over in the blink of an eye if whoever that voice belonged to got approved to check the source of their noises. 

Kylo could sense his student’s fears. He was aware of the risks they were facing, but regardless of it all, he couldn’t hold himself back from forcing his tongue into the warm and supple mouth of the girl. He knew he shouldn’t be acting on his desires right now, but he wanted them too badly to care about whether or not anyone was going to find them. His rational thinking was completely overtaken by his male instincts and needs. If they were going to be caught anyway, he was going to take as much of this pleasure as he could. Who knows when they could have something like this again. He felt Rey try to pull back a little, but he refused to let their lips part. Placing his right hand on her shoulder, he held her still while he roughly invaded her mouth. 

“It’s not of significance right now, Phasma.” Hux reminded, “We will continue our meeting, and you may inspect it later if you wish.” 

Those words brought an overwhelming relief to Rey. They made it. They got away lucky this time. She mentally thanked fate for swinging in their favour. It was such a close call. Right now, above all else, they had to remain a hundred percent silent. There was still a chance that the meeting would hear yet another noise from them, and decide it best to sus it out before they leave. It was such an awkward situation the two force sensitives were in, but it still didn’t stop Rey from allowing that inward sigh of relief wash over her. However, her grateful thoughts were soon overshadowed by the fact that Kylo was persistently shoving his tongue into every corner of her mouth. She recoiled at the intrusive and overpowering acts she was receiving, and didn’t know whether or not she should be alarmed by them. The fact that the darkly dressed man had held her shoulder to keep her still, made her feel a bit uneasy. She struggled to keep up with his fast-paced movements, and shuddered when she felt the man’s tongue brush over her own. Instinctually, she tried to take another step back and free herself of his grasp, but she found herself quickly being pushed back into the column behind her. She was beginning to feel powerless now with the way this was progressing. It really put into perspective for a moment just how strong and forceful this man in front of her was. These dynamic and passionate actions were clouding Rey’s mind and preventing her from thinking clearly. For some reason she attempted to push forward and meet the dark Jedi’s irrational behaviour to try and gain some kind of control over herself and the situation. However, Kylo seemed to have lost all self-control completely as he began to run his right hand down from her shoulder to slide along her arm. This action seemed so simple and innocent, until Rey felt the gloved hand tightly wrap around her wrist. To prevent the chances of making any more sounds, Rey allowed Kylo to hold her wrist, unsure what exactly he was doing. He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he were conflicted about his intended actions. He surely didn’t just want to hold her hand, did he?   
The thought of that possibility immediately flew from Rey’s mind as she felt Kylo pull her hand forward, forcing it roughly against the hardened fabric of his groin.   
Rey’s body froze as she choked into the older male’s mouth. Without even thinking, she hastily tried to withdraw her hand but Kylo firmly held it in place. What the hell was he doing!? She cursed inside her mind and fought the urge to scream. How could this be happening? Was this even really happening right now? She couldn’t stifle a groan of disapproval that was muffled amongst his lips. How could he be doing this to her? The whole concept of touching a man like this was highly inappropriate freaked Rey out beyond belief. It was such a scary and unknown territory that she was being thrown into, and for the life of her she had no idea what to do about it. She had never touched a man like this, and her only instinct was telling her to flee from the situation. Struggling to come to terms with what was happening, she tried again to tug her hand away from her offender’s. She suddenly became not only aware of the obstinate grip on her wrist, but the outline of what was beneath her palm and fingers. The realisation sent shivers down her spine and a redness to her cheeks. This…this was what Kylo Ren felt like…Was this what all men felt like through their clothes? Rey felt her chest tighten at that thought. What in world was she supposed to do now? Better yet, what did Kylo expect her to do now? She had no idea what he was thinking, and the whole thing petrified her. Desperately trying to keep her hand still, she attempted to mentally question Kylo’s abrupt actions and demand him to release her at once, but it was proving to be more and more difficult. Kylo’s invasions and dominating presence was overwhelming her senses. Not to mention the desire she was feeling before was creeping back to her and she didn’t know why. Her legs were still weak, and the way Kylo was so determinedly taking control of her now was making her feel powerless to resist. 

Kylo pushed forward with his actions, urgently choking back moans that he feared he would spill. It was all happening so fast and the risk at this point was still so high. The other officers could still hear them in this situation if it got too out of hand, but Kylo wasn’t letting that deter him from his impulses. He had forced himself to overcome the boundaries in his mind that told him that what he was doing to a female was wrong. All those teachings at the Jedi temple were being slashed to pieces in a whim of lust. Rey’s hand was on him. Her touch…Her warmth…as reluctant as it was, it was still on him. He ached beneath her fingers and couldn’t help the reflex jerk of his member against her. He felt Rey become a little startled by that, and again try to remove her hand from him. But there was no way he could deny his arousal yet another time. The circumstances were too much to bear, and the mere thought of release at the hands of this beautiful scavenger girl was enough to push him over the edge. He could sense the uncertainty and nerves emitting off of her, but he couldn’t let this go. He needed this. His body needed this. And if Rey was to deny him the pleasure of her virginity right now, then he had to be rewarded with something from her. After all, she was the one instigating this whole thing, right? She wanted this didn’t she? Where else did she expect her actions to lead otherwise?   
With yet another brush of his tongue against the young girl’s, Kylo pressured Rey’s petite hand to rub over his erection in a slow up and down movement through the fabric of his pants. Painful pleasure shot through Kylo’s entire body, and he couldn’t resist the moan that accompanied it. His hips instinctually bucked to meet more of Rey’s touch, forcing her to nervously flinch beneath him. The sound of her light whimpers slipped into his mouth as he continued his movements. Kylo was unsure whether they were because she was scared, or because she was subtly enjoying what he was doing. Either way, he was determined to make her give him what he desired. After all the teasing and succumbing she had displayed to him prior, this wasn’t something he was going to let her walk away from.   
At that point, Kylo witnessed the small twitch of Rey’s fingers against him, ever so slightly squeezing his length as he dragged her over it. What was this now? Did the scavenger girl’s fingers just vaguely become tighter around him? Was this really happening? Kylo’s stomach dropped in anticipation. Oh lord. He could hardly breathe as his member pulsed at the feeling. The sensation… The concept…it was just unimaginable. Was she complying with him? Did she suddenly accept this and want it just as much as he did? Or was he actually just going insane under all the intense emotions he was experiencing? Kylo had no idea, but all he knew was he needed this girl, and he was going to have her. He reluctantly separated his lips from the breathless female before him and stared intently down to her. 

“Rey…” 

With flushed cheeks, Rey forced herself to meet the longing-filled gaze of the older male. She felt a little embarrassed looking into the eyes of this dark Jedi while she was touching him in such a way. Did he not realise that they could still be heard? What was he thinking right now saying her name, regardless of how softly it may have been? So many questions clouded her eyes and she wondered what Kylo was going to do next. One slip up such as this could give them away for good this time. She could tell just from staring into Kylo’s dark eyes that he was plagued with such a raw passion that she had never seen before. It gave her chills, and an undeniable spark through her core. She could already feel her legs become more unsteady just from gazing into those seductive orbs. In fact, her whole body weakened and she felt the tenseness of her hand begin to soften under his touch. This was all too sudden. There was such a strong sense of sexual tension between them ever since they met, and she didn’t understand why. Kylo’s undying hunger for her confused and intrigued her. Why did he want her so badly? There had to be millions of other women that were far more willing than she was. So why only her?   
Wincing slightly, Rey watched as the darkly dressed man moved his head to the side of hers, and pressed his lips close to her ear.   
“I want you.” Kylo whispered lowly in such a way that Rey unconsciously closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. 

“Mmph…” She moaned, feeling her heart sink with a feverish feeling that she just couldn’t describe. “You’re insane.” 

“Maybe.” Kylo mumbled again, trying to steady his warm exhales as he continued to guide Rey’s hand over his chafed groin. “Don’t deny it anymore. Give me your body, and I will make you mine.” 

Rey held onto herself as best as she could, trying not to dissolve under that deep monotone voice, and those provocative words. Her body was already becoming his fast, and she couldn’t even bring herself to try to struggle against him anymore. If those First Order members weren’t in the room right now, who knows what would be happening. But surely Kylo didn’t mean for her to give herself completely to him right in this instance, did he? It wouldn’t work for so many reasons, and the timing was absolutely awful. She supposed that she had herself to thank for that. All that pressing into the older male and taunting him didn’t do her any favours. Her plan had completely failed, but instead of feeling completely at a loss now, Rey found herself feeling closer to her master. In fact, she had learnt a very effective way to gain some form of control over him. Instead of feeling completely helpless when in his presence, she now confirmed his one weakness that may assist in her escape. But as for right now…despite the unnerving compulsion to yield to Kylo Ren’s every command, she knew she couldn’t have anything happen whilst in this situation. She could already feel him trying to penetrate her mind with his again. Did he want to read her thoughts to see what she truly desired?   
Without even thinking clearly, Rey tightened her grip on the organ beneath the fabric in her hand, giving it an abrupt yet jolting hold. Immediately, she heard Kylo hiss and felt him bury his head into her shoulder as his mind penetration vanished. Did it hurt? She wondered. It definitely wasn’t her intention to hurt him. Touching a male like this was all so new to her and she wasn’t exactly sure how to do it. Although, the question posed by her thoughts were soon answered when she felt the dark Jedi’s gloved grasp tighten on her, and the kisses return along her neck. She let out a sigh and feared she would lose her balance completely at the sensation. The kisses seemed so deep and sensuous this time, as if Kylo were desperately appreciating and urging her to continue her movements. With another curious squeeze from Rey’s hand, she could almost feel the shiver run through her teacher’s form. His body seemed to be growing heavier as Rey noticed his arm on the wall beside her lose some of its grip. Did this really feel good for him? Was such a simple touch in this particular place enough to take control of his mind and body? It was all so strange…yet interesting. Touching Kylo in this way seemed to prevent him from maintaining concentration, and completely took over his composure. But…Why was this so fascinating? Rey couldn’t begin to understand why she was continuing to move her hand on her own now, and looking for ways to make the dark featured male react to her. This truly was insane. Her guilt had floated to the back of her mind as she absorbed the odd stimulation she was receiving over causing Kylo to suffocate his groans. She had never felt this way before. This was Kylo Ren. The exact same Kylo Ren who she detested only a few days ago. The same Kylo Ren who killed Han Solo. The same Kylo Ren who worked for the First Order and was feared by all. But right now, all of that seemed distant and non-existent in Rey’s mind. Right now, this was a man. A man who she connected with on some deep, bizarre, intimate level. While she hadn’t had much experience, even with this man, she felt propelled to continue to explore him. Temptation had gotten the better of her. 

Kylo clenched his jaw in an attempt to silence his groans. They were becoming more regular now with every clutch and stroke of Rey’s hand. His manhood throbbed almost agonizingly as hot waves of pleasure streamed through his veins. He could hardly believe what was happening. Rey’s hand was finally touching him in the place the yearned for. This scavenger girl was finally giving into his demands. But it couldn’t stop at this. The mere thought of only stopping at this was just pure insanity. Kylo needed his release. If only that damned meeting would get out of the room right now, then he could finally act freely upon his male instincts. This wasn’t exactly the most ideal situation in which Kylo had envisioned, but he was in no position to complain. This was more than he had expected or hoped for out of his first lesson with Rey. They hadn’t achieved as much in training as he would have liked, but damn the training! It was the last thing he was concerned about. Right now. This moment. Rey. It was all that mattered in the entire galaxy. She was showing him a kind of affection he didn’t think she was capable of just yet. What’s more was she was touching him on her own. He had loosened his hold on her a matter of moments ago, and she was still continuing to touch him in the way he had shown her. It was unbelievably delicious, and Kylo couldn’t help but thrust himself into the young female as he indulged in the sweetness of her neck. It was proving to be all too much for him. The anticipation of what was to come toyed with Kylo’s mind, and pushed him to advance. To hell with the other officers in the room. To hell with Hux. To hell with Phasma. There was no way they were going to ruin this moment and thwart the relationship and connection that Kylo had fought so hard to build. Rey was all he wanted. Rey was all he needed. And he was damned if he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. Slowly, he let go of Rey’s wrist, allowing her to continue her movements while he dragged his leathered fingers to the top of his pants.   
“Rey…” Kylo breathed softly. “Please.” With a tug on the buttons of his pants, he successfully undid them before placing his fingers down between himself and Rey’s. He felt her withdraw her hand, as he pulled his zipper down. The loss of contact tore through Kylo’s chest, and urged him to hurry his intentions. He pushed past the open material of his pants, and reached in to brush his glove over his bare, soaking cock. He winced at the direct contact and quickly bit the side of his tongue to stop himself from making any distinct sounds. Wrapping his fingers around his length, Kylo took himself out of the confines of his pants, and marvelled in the relief that rushed through him. 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat when she felt the dark Jedi fumble with his clothing, and heard those words so tenderly into her ear. She didn’t quite know what he meant, or what he was doing, but all she knew was that it was something that startled her. What was happening? Was he not satisfied with what she was doing to him? She didn’t dare look down to see what was going on, and now she wasn’t sure what to do with her free hand. Somewhere between all the commotion, Rey didn’t even realise that her other hand had been placed on Kylo’s chest the entire time, intertwining her fingers in the fabric of his black outfit. When did that happen? She had been so caught up in the heated moment of everything that she could hardly even remember how it got this far. Her head was lightly spinning as if she was out of breath. Perhaps they had been between the columns for too long. She noticed the sudden increase in Kylo’s panting as his body trembled ever so slightly. What was that about? She wasn’t touching him anymore, so why was he so jittery? Just as she began to place her hand back down by her side, Kylo swiftly took hold of it again. Unsure of his intentions, Rey blindly allowed her hand to be guided back toward him. Instead of feeling the hardened outline of the darkly dressed man’s pants like she was expecting, she was met with a completely unfamiliar warmth that threatened to force a frightened gasp from her. Kylo enclosed Rey’s fingers around what she instantly assumed was his…   
Instinctually, Rey panicked and tried to pull herself away from the situation again, but Kylo’s grip was on her was iron. Redness marked her cheeks as she cringed and closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t want to let her embarrassment and fear show, but she couldn’t help it. It emitted from her every pore. She had felt herself become unforgivably aroused and empowered during this session, but now she was feeling completely insecure. Oh lord, what had she gotten herself into? She gulped nervously, and it turned out louder than she would have liked. Was this what Kylo was talking about when he had said her name, and the word ‘please’? Was he asking for her to touch him? Begging her to touch him? Just what exactly did he expect her to do with his…Rey couldn’t even think the name in her head. She was petrified. Her inexperience was getting the better of her, and she had no idea what to do. She wanted to scold the man for putting her in this position, but all things considered, she refrained from doing so. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she felt Kylo’s hand begin control hers. He attempted to slide it upward over his manhood gradually, as if to allow her time to adjust. Rey cringed again as she became alarmingly aware now of just how this particular organ felt under her touch. It was so warm and firm, yet also smooth and…wet? Was it supposed to feel like this? Why was it so saturated if he hadn’t…  
Rey bit her bottom lip to relieve some tension in her chest. She couldn’t believe how it ended up like this. When she woke up to start her training this morning, she didn’t expect her day to go anything remotely close to this. This had pushed the boundaries beyond the limit. How was she supposed to face her master again after this? She was abruptly snapped from her thoughts again when she felt her fingers sliding downward, covering the entire length of the dark Jedi’s member. She felt like she could faint. She was actually touching an unclothed man. This unclothed man. Rey knew that she should have been feeling more repulsed by this, but for some reason she didn’t. How was this man so capable of giving her so many new and mixed emotions? Kylo was now muffling his moans into her shoulder, and hearing them in conjunction with the strokes along his rigid length, it made her purity tingle. Why was she feeling like this? Rey cursed in her mind. She really shouldn’t be. This was so wrong. But here she was, not even resisting the guidance of her teacher anymore. 

“Nghh…” Kylo grunted, clenching his gloved fingers tighter around Rey’s to give himself a jolt of pleasure. He couldn’t even begin to describe the way he was feeling right now. The mere thought of this scavenger girl’s hand sliding over his erection seemed like such a distant fantasy. But now, this was reality. This was really happening. His cock ached against her touch, and he could already feel more precum coat it with each stroke. It was so overwhelming to finally receive some kind of relief over his pent-up needs. He could hardly even comprehend what was going on right now. This risk was definitely worth taking. Was the meeting even still in the room anymore? He could barely hear them now with all the testosterone shadowing his mind. It was a wonder that they hadn’t heard them again with how this was all progressing. Kylo was nearly positive he was being louder than he was before. If only they would leave…If they left right now Kylo knew that he would not be able to restrain himself from pinning the girl in front of him to the floor and taking her innocence without a thought. The vision of it flashed through his mind and caused him to jerk in Rey’s hand. Oh how he wanted to give himself to her…pounding his hips into her…filling her over and over again until she completely surrendered to him.   
Kylo gave a small moan as he forced the pace to quicken. It was obvious that Rey was new to this and somewhat afraid. He knew it from the confused and insecure whims she gave off every so often. Judging from those whims, she had never done anything like this before, and Kylo was damned if she was going to ever do it to anyone else either. She was his, and only his. 

Rey whimpered a bit as she felt the pace increase. Her hand was so drenched with Kylo’s essence, allowing it to slide so easily over him. She still didn’t dare to look down. It was too embarrassing. But just assessing from feeling alone, she could tell the organ in her grasp was of a decent size, and she wasn’t sure if that made her more nervous or not. Maybe she was just a little curious to have a look… Almost instantly Rey cringed and scolded herself for thinking such a ludicrous thing. But she couldn’t help it. There was some sort of fluttering passion building within her and she didn’t know how to control it. She should have been trying to run. Trying to get away from this man. Trying to regain some sense of safety and dignity. But she couldn’t. Whether it was a matter of not wanting to, or not being able to, she was trapped. Trapped inside some perverse reality that she couldn’t shake herself from. She was falling in deeper and deeper and it was beginning to spiral out of control. Kylo’s moans. His grunts. His irregular breaths. His body’s lack of composure. It fascinated her. It fascinated her to the point where she was now directing her own hand over the dark featured male, indifferent to his leadership. Already from that action alone she felt Kylo’s body quiver and his glove loosen over her. He was allowing her to take control, and for some reason it encouraged her to keep going. Was this how to touch a male? No longer did Rey feel like she was some feeble female with no power in this situation. Before it had always been Kylo in complete utter control, dominating her at every turn. But now she was the one with the upper-hand. She wasn’t sure exactly where this was going to end up, but with the lustier and frequenter sounds escaping Kylo’s lips, she knew it wasn’t going to end up well if the meeting heard.  
“Do you want to get us caught?” Rey whispered to the impassioned male, feeling his mess of dark hair brush against the side of her face. Despite her question, she tightened her grip around his member and tore a sharp exhale from his throat. Kylo’s hand let go of hers almost immediately as he placed it on the panel on the other side of her, to help steady himself.   
Kylo was sure at this point that Rey was quite willing to continue the movements on her own, so he took the opportunity to lessen the strain on his body. But what was with Rey right now? To ask such a question directly followed by such an action just mind boggled him. Was she teasing him? Was it her way of trying to assert some kind of supremacy over him? Whatever it was, Kylo eagerly welcomed it. Her stubborn and determined nature rivalled his own, and right now he felt no desire to try and defeat her. There would always come a time where he could prove to her just who was the dominant of the two when he could finally make her his.   
With another moan, Kylo felt Rey clench her fingers tighter as she reached the tip of his cock, before slipping back down in such a delicate stroke. His most sensitive place had never been caressed like this before, and while it was strange to feel someone else’s unpredictable movements for once, it was one of the most intense pleasures he had ever witnessed. At this rate he was going to lose himself before the meeting had left the room. That couldn’t happen, but at the same time, it still didn’t stop the buck of his hips and the pained words he uttered into Rey’s ear.   
“More.” He demanded, but his tone was lost in such a low plea that it sounded more like a beg than an order.   
Rey’s got a chill down her spine, and her hand unconsciously complied with the older male’s request, rubbing him more vigorously. “You need to be silent…” She mumbled softly, feeling her hand becoming more and more drenched. “You’re going to get us caught.” 

Kylo crumbled under the improved pace, and found himself completely focussed and relying on Rey’s touch. Her words were hardly even registering with him, but when he heard the occasional moan slip from her lips, it nearly sent him over the edge. Was she enjoying herself while giving him such pleasure? Oh gods, Rey was an absolute angel. Those small but sweet sounds coming from the scavenger girl enthralled him like nothing else had ever done before. He needed to keep hearing those sounds. Those intoxicating sounds. Nothing else mattered. The meeting didn’t matter. The fact they were confined between the panels didn’t matter. Only the young girl in front of him, and his rapidly approaching climax mattered to Kylo right now.   
“Faster.” He mumbled through a moan, feeling his stomach tense in anticipation of reaching a release. 

Rey gulped again couldn’t believe the effect Kylo’s voice was having on her body. Such desperate yet demanding pleas being whispered into her ear, and it was making her lower regions flare with a damp heat. She could feel her undergarments stick to her from becoming so moist. If only Kylo knew how wet she was right now, there was no doubt in her mind he would do something about it. But the risk was too high right now to put add any more to it. Kylo was already being so noisy, and she honestly didn’t know how they hadn’t been discovered yet. She could lowly hear the First Order members still in the room, but they seemed as though they had moved further away than before. Perhaps they were close to exiting? It was a miracle that they had gotten away with this so far. Rey mentally prayed for them to leave the room, but at the same time she worried what would happen when they did. She never expected to become so aroused over something like this. Never in her wildest imagination did she think she’d become aroused over doing this to Kylo Ren especially. She found herself recalling her previous moments with Kylo in her head. Those gloved fingers. Those strokes. That irresistible ecstasy he had given her. Even their encounter on the bed before they were interrupted. The feeling of this erection prodding into her. The weakness that overcame her as if she were giving in to her natural place beneath him. It was such a dirty yet instinctual lust, and for some reason their bodies worked so well in sync with each other. Was the dark side always this seductive and tempting?   
“They’ll hear us.” Rey whimpered, not for a moment ceasing the rapid pump of her straining wrist. 

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Rey’s anxiously airy tone regardless of her actions. She may have been voicing her fears, but for some reason it really didn’t seem like she was too worried, or else she would have stopped tugging on him altogether. In fact, it sounded like she was relishing this more and more with how tightly she was gripping the front of his clothing. She was pulling down on him every so often as if to gain a closeness to him…or to give him a subtle notification that she wanted more of him. There was nothing Kylo wanted more right now than to exercise his full potential on Rey’s body. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to last even if he could. He was so close to reaching his orgasm that he couldn’t stand it.   
“Oh god, Rey.” Kylo breathed, “Faster.” 

Rey could have sworn she suddenly heard the metallic voice from before become louder, as if it were moving closer across the room to them, accompanied by footsteps. In a moment of panic, she halted her strokes on Kylo’s member, and held it firmly at the hilt. Instantly she witnessed the tremble from the darkly dressed man, as if he were hit with something.   
“Rey?” She heard him murmur almost painfully as he clenched his fists against the panels. When she didn’t answer him, he tried again urgently.   
“Rey…”   
Rey still didn’t respond, trying to carefully listen for the sound she thought she heard. Was she just going crazy? She could have sworn she heard someone coming closer to their area. Perhaps they had been heard again? She didn’t know, but she knew the only way to silence Kylo’s noises was to cease her actions, even though she didn’t particularly want to. She felt Kylo awkwardly shift in front of her. Even his cock twitched at the loss of contact in her hand, and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to continue rubbing him, but she wasn’t sure if what she heard was accurate or if her mind was playing tricks on her. It would be all sorts of bad if she was right and someone from the conference came around the corner pillars right now. She wanted to wait just a little bit longer to be sure, but Kylo seemed to be rather impatiently nuzzling her neck with his nose whilst pushing his hips forward a bit to try and get her hand to slide over him again.   
“I thought I heard something.” Rey admitted in a hushed voice. “You’re too loud.” 

Kylo writhed, unsatisfied with the devastating lack of strokes over his swollen erection. It wasn’t fair. He needed his release so badly and now having it taken away so abruptly tormented him to the core. He hadn’t heard anything at all, but then he knew his senses were completely off and fixated elsewhere. This couldn’t end here. Not now. He was so close.  
“Don’t stop.” He groaned, oozing another drop of precum down his pulsing hard on. “Keep going.” 

Rey for a moment gave in to such desire-filled pleas, and allowed the soaking member to glide through her enclosed fingers just once, before holding it stationary at the hilt again. 

Kylo shuddered at the surge of pleasure it gave him, only to then nearly pound his fist on the panel in fervent frustration at being denied again. 

Rey could sense the frustration coming from the dark featured male, but it wasn’t in any way a violent frustration that she had witnessed from him in the past. It was more of a strained appeal from his body, needing her to proceed with what he required. She wanted to, but was it worth the danger it may put them in? She hadn’t heard any more voices or footsteps heading toward them, and she was doubting whether or not she ever did. Again, she gave Kylo one tug before stopping, subtly enjoying the control she had over him. 

“Rey…” Kylo panted, lightly nipping the lobe of the scavenger girl’s ear. “Don’t tease me.” 

Rey couldn’t help but sigh at the gentle nips of the older male. “Tease you?” she played delicately, “What ever do you mean?” With that being said, she slowly ran her hand over the dark Jedi’s member again, just to await the reaction he would give her. 

Kylo almost too hastily thrusted his hips forward to gain more of her touch, but soon gave a dismayed grunt when he felt her stop again. “Please, Rey.” He implored, hardly even believing the words coming from his mouth in such a voice. Given any other moment he would have thought he were weak and pathetic for begging in such a way, but right now, he was powerless to hold onto his pride. Only at the hands of this female could he ever let himself slip and be completely vulnerable and unguarded. But she definitely wasn’t making this easy for him. His climax lingered on the horizon and agonizingly needed to get there. 

“Please what?” Rey wondered boldly, breaking a small smirk across her lips as she observed the immobilized male struggle against her grip. 

“Rey.” Kylo half scolded the girl for her cruel taunts in a time like this. He moaned in her ear and pressed himself closer to her. “I need it…please let me…”

Rey’s knees nearly buckled at Kylo’s words. It was becoming all too much to bare.   
Suddenly in that moment, Rey heard the faint beeps of a key-panel, followed by the door of the room open. Footsteps echoed distantly, until they became nothing. It was almost an instant rush of relief that washed over her. The meeting. They must have just left. They had escaped without being caught. Did Kylo hear this too? Without a second thought, Rey swiftly dragged her clasped hand over Kylo’s cock again, bringing back his prompt responses to her touch. Rey found herself feeling giddy over Kylo’s change in attitude toward her. He seemed so needy to regain her contact, and it gave her a thrill that she had never experienced before. Was he going to…? 

Kylo gave an extended groan of appreciation as pleasure returned to him like a flush of blood to his loins. He thought he may gave heard the sound of the room’s door open and close, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t control his desire anymore and he had to bring himself to his orgasm. His mind was hazy with carnal lust. He hungrily sucked on his scavenger girl’s neck as he impatiently drew closer to his long-awaited release. Rey’s untamed whines of approval gave him the fuel he needed to bring himself to brink of explosion. Rey’s speed increased causing Kylo’s lips to leave her neck to catch his breath. As his body began to tense with his approaching climax, he quickly moved one of his gloved hands down from the panel and wrapped it around Rey’s throat gently just like before. She yelped slightly under his unpredicted intentions, as he then moved his lips to her ear.   
“You’re mine.” Kylo growled deeply, absorbing in Rey’s primal submission as she permitted him to hold her however he wanted. With that, he was his complete limit. A low snarl ripped from his throat as he threw his head backwards in immediate pleasure. Flares of ecstasy ignited through his form as he spilt his warm seed over Rey’s fingers. His dark hair clung to his pale face as he bathed in the pure bliss of his orgasm. It was so powerful and intense that Kylo found himself struggling to keep his body from collapsing onto his beautiful, perfect, Rey. He felt her hand slow as he continued to stream over it, already sensing the uncertainty in her. 

Rey’s heart raced as she watched the male in front of her convulse in pleasure, and imagined it must have felt much like her own orgasms. She could make out the clench of his jaw and his furrowed brows as he rode out his climax. It was something so unfamiliar, and yet captivating. She couldn’t deny that she felt a tad nervous over the situation, simply because it was something she had never seen or felt before. The hot liquid that ran down her wrist got the better of her curiosity, and she just had to look down. Her stomach dropped as her chest contorted with nerves. This was…She tried not to blush as she quickly turned her head away. She knew she was being childish, but she wasn’t sure how else to react under the circumstance. This was…She had just seen Kylo’s… She had the urge to glance back again, but she prevented herself from doing so. The last thing she wanted was to have her master catch her gawking at such a thing. How embarrassing, she thought. Once the older force sensitive in front of her seemed to wind down from his high, Rey decided it was time to remove her hand from him, a little unsure of what she was supposed to do with the substance dripping from her hand to the floor. She couldn’t believe this had just happened. She tried to relax herself, but her emotions were still running wild. Her body still yearned for more contact from her teacher. Was she actually being possessed by this man? This was something she would never, ever do if she were in any other state of mind. But she wanted to stay in this state of mind. She didn’t want to go back to having a clear head where her guilt and common sense overruled her sentiments. They would return to haunt her eventually, and that was something she was certain of. As Kylo’s lips met hers yet another time, she couldn’t help pulling on the black material over his chest in an attempt to beg him for her turn.


End file.
